The First War
by NeedsAVacaction
Summary: Before Harry Potter, James and Lily fought in the Order of the Phoenix. Aurors, Death Eaters, spies, prophecies, romance, and betrayal.
1. Another Monday

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish I were, because then I'd be very clever, and let's face it, very wealthy. Harry Potter and all related characters/places/ideas belong to her and she has generously shared them with Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. I'm none of these entities. I don't own any of this.  
  
(Edited __7/26/04__ for formatting)_

   
**Chapter 1- Another Monday**  
  
In the ten minutes since she had arrived at the office Lily Potter had done nothing but stare in abject horror at the dangerously tipping stack of papers obscuring what had been her "in" box. It was too intimidating to even begin sorting through, and she briefly imagined quitting her job then and there, just getting up and walking out. Of course that urge passed as it generally did, since she actually quite liked her job. She just hadn't realized before she actually started working for the Ministry that being an Auror involved so much paperwork. All the forms to fill out, reports and memos to read. Everything they did had to be documented again and again so it could be used in a trial, if they were lucky enough to bring in Death Eaters alive and put them where they belonged, in Azkaban. Normally a very organized person, it put Lily on edge to see the mess. _I was on holiday a week and I come back to this_, she thought irritably. _I hate Mondays_.

With a resolute sigh, she twisted her long red hair up into a clip away from her face and attacked the pile. She separated it into three piles first- things that she should do right away, and things she could put off a little while until she caught up, and things she could throw away without anyone being the wiser. Less punctual people than Lily were arriving now, all in typical bad Monday morning moods; some muttering hello, some asking how her holiday had been and complimenting her tanned and rested look a little enviously, some not even seeing her as they were still reading _The Daily Prophet_ as they walked. She wondered where James was.  
  
"Oi, Lily!"  
  
She glanced up in annoyance and then broke into a smile at the tall, thin, red-haired man who was standing in front of her desk. He had some sort of vibrating, rapidly whirling metal object in his hand but didn't seem concerned by it. Instead, he grinned at her.  
  
"Have a nice holiday?"  
  
"Well, it was only a week. Though from all this you'd think I'd taken three months." She gestured helplessly to the jumble of paper. "But I heard! You and Molly! Twins! That's brilliant Arthur! Congratulations!"  
  
His ears went slightly red. "Well, thanks. Yeah, they're a handful already. We've been up at all hours." He looked very pleased nonetheless. The newborn twins made five Weasley children, Lily was pretty sure their oldest was almost ready to start Hogwart's.  
  
"Well, if you ever need someone to baby-sit-"  
  
"Be careful Lil, we might take you up on that-"  
  
"-James would be glad to lend a hand." She finished. Arthur chuckled. "What's that you've got there?" She added, gesturing to the wildly spinning thing in his hand.  
  
"Oh, well, I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
Arthur Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Though he was a pureblood wizard from an old family, his interest in muggles, really more of an obsession, was well known in the Ministry. But you wouldn't find anyone more enthusiastic about muggle inventions, or anyone who lobbied more adamantly for their decent treatment, and for this alone Lily liked him immensely. He knew she had grown up in a muggle household and so he came to her when an object came across his desk that he couldn't identify, or sometimes just to pick her brain on subjects like toasters and washing machines. Now he held up the spinning thing helplessly. Lily thought it looked like…if it would only hold still a moment..  
  
"Oh Dear. It's a corkscrew Arthur. Muggles use them to open bottles. You know, to take the corks out. But it's not supposed to be spinning like that."  
  
"It's not? I wondered about that. Must have had a spinning charm on it. How childish, really."  
  
Lily nodded sympathetically. She'd felt her share of prejudice because of her family and she'd learned to ignore it. It didn't have anything to do with talent obviously, she'd been at the top of her class at school and one of the top students in Auror training. It didn't matter to the people she cared about, and so it didn't matter to her…most of the time.  
  
"Well, guess I'd better go deal with this. Good luck at getting through all that. You'll have to come by and see the twins soon. I'll be sure to ask James about that babysitting." He winked at her and left.  
  
Slightly cheered, Lily went back to her work. _I still hate Mondays_.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Potter, I need a word."  
  
James Potter moved his feet off his desk quickly at the sound of his boss' voice. He turned and saw that Crouch looked grave, even more so than usual, and he wasn't generally cheerful. James was reminded rather uncomfortably of his teachers' expressions when he'd gotten in trouble back at school, and wondered if he had done something wrong. Absurdly, he considered for a moment if the Ministry of Magic gave out detentions, but then Crouch said "Longbottom, Prewett, you too."  
  
James caught Frank's eye with a questioning look, and Frank shrugged slightly. Gideon looked as mystified as the other two as they followed Crouch into his office and he shut the door a little more forcibly than necessary. The three men stood nervously, unsure what to do. Bartemius Crouch was the head of Magical Law Enforcement, an important and well- respected man, and they were very young and very junior in the Department. As Crouch faced them James couldn't help but noticed he looked a little, well, crazed. He was normally impeccable, with perfectly pressed robes and neatly combed hair, but today he looked decidedly rumpled.  
  
"There was an attack last night." He said without preamble, pointing to several pictures on his desk, crime scene photos. James looked at the top one, a normal house, except for the bizarre apparition floating in the sky above it. A vast skull made up of glittering green stars with a serpent snaking from its mouth. James gave an involuntary shudder, the Dark Mark.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Frank behind him. "That house...isn't it...isn't that Miller's house?"  
  
Startling them all, Crouch snatched up all the pictures, throwing them back onto the desk one by one. "Miller...Barnes...Rob and Juliet Mason...Downing...and the Kelly boys." Five houses, each one with the dark mark glittering menacingly in the sky over it. "Paul and Alec Kelly fought them off, took down two of them as well, but the others were all taken."  
  
"Taken?" Gideon repeated. "You mean they're not-"  
  
"Dead?" Crouch finished bluntly. "No, they were taken alive as far as we know. Don't you see that's worse? They can give information, they can compromise everything, all of our plans."  
  
_What plans_, thought James cynically. So far he had found the lack of organization in the Ministry to be a great frustration.  
  
"They wouldn't-" Gideon began.  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous Prewett, don't you think You-Know-Who can make them talk? He'll use veritaserum, or torture more likely, that's his style."  
  
"How come we didn't know? I mean, how come it's not the first page of the Daily Prophet?" Frank spoke up. "An attack like this? On Aurors?"  
  
"That's exactly it Longbottom. An attack like this, on Aurors. People would panic, more than they already have. It would be chaos, and so we're keeping it quiet. It hasn't left this office, and it won't." He glanced at each of them in turn as he said that, and then added "That includes wives, or brothers."  
  
"But if they're still alive." James pressed, getting back to what he thought was the important point. "Then we can still rescue them, alive. Do we know where he's taken them?"  
  
"We have an idea. We've had two trackers working on it all night. _Accio__ Map_." A rolled up map flew over and spread itself out on the desk. "It seems he's taken Barnes here, a village in Surrey. About a mile outside the town there's an old wizarding house, deserted for centuries, but we think he's taken Barnes there. Maybe the others as well, it's as a good a place as any to start."  
  
"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Said Gideon, drawing his wand.  
  
"No, not right now Prewett. Tonight, when it's dark. I want the three of you to Apparate here, near the edge of the village. It's an entirely muggle village now, so take care you're not seen. Alastor Moody will meet you there, he's prowling around to see what he can find out in the meantime. And remember, tell _no one_."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"That had to be the longest day of my life. I'll have to go back and fetch Lily in a bit or she'll stay all night" James Potter groaned as he Apparated into his own kitchen with his best friend. He slung his bag down on the table and collapsed into a chair, running a hand though his hair. It was such habit he didn't realize he did it. It made no difference to his hair, which stood up in all directions no matter what you did to it. It often made him appear younger than he actually was, which sometimes worked to his advantage. People underestimated him, and James Potter was not a man to underestimate. His best friend, now rustling in cupboards for something to eat, was exactly the opposite in that respect. Sirius Black looked dangerous, in a way most women seemed to find irresistibly sexy. He was the classic "tall, dark and handsome" and knew it. Women fell over themselves to date him, and he seemed to feel it his duty to accommodate as many of them as possible.  
  
"Right mate." He said from inside a cupboard. "Your first day back after a week of the beach. You poor little dear, how do you ever manage? My heart bleeds for you. While you were slaving away last week lying on a beach, the rest of us were…what was it again...oh yes, working."  
  
"What are you looking for?" James ignored the sarcasm., it was how they showed affection.  
  
"Food."  
  
"Don't you have food at your house?"  
  
"Unlikely."  
  
James and Lily's new house in Godric's Hollow was a natural gathering place for all their friends. Away from the rush of London, a warm, comfortable house. A house for a family, James thought, but in the meantime, everyone seemed to prefer it to their own places. And James didn't really mind. He liked the people coming and going. And since it was so common to have people gather there, he was slightly startled, but not shocked, when he entered the living room and found a young woman seated on the couch with a book in one hand and a bottle of butterbeer in the other. Her dark eyes barely flicked up from the book when he entered.  
  
"McCarrick, don't you have a house?" Said Sirius, coming in the room behind him.  
  
"Neighbors." She replied vaguely, not looking up, apparently thinking this explained it all. From their raised eyebrows she noticed it did not.  
  
"My neighbors." Morgan McCarrick clarified precisely, tossing back her waist length dark hair. It was arguably her best feature, and certainly the one she was the most vain about. "If I didn't know they were muggles I'd swear they were using voice amplifying charms. They're too loud, I couldn't concentrate, and I need to concentrate." She held up the book _The Unforgivable Curses- Theory and Defense_. Morgan had graduated two years behind the others from Hogwarts, so she was just starting her second year of Auror training, nearly finished as the usual programme had been accelerated due to the need. Despite the two years age difference, she had always been in their social circle, as she had also been in Gryffindor House and she was Sirius's cousin. Despite the way they generally acted, they were quite close. They had both fallen out with their larger family, and it was to Sirius that Morgan had gone when she had started inexplicably refusing to go home for school holidays. They had the same sense of humor, and the same hot temper, so they tended to play off each other and either ended up cackling maniacally or coming to blows. Tonight he seemed inclined to bait her.  
  
"Yes McCarrick, you look quite overwhelmed."  
  
She didn't seem to take the bait, but closed the book with a snap and smiled at him a little too sweetly. "Well then I'll get out of your way luv, I have plans for dinner anyway."  
  
"A date?" He said sharply. "With who?"  
  
"It's not a date, I said dinner. And with who is none of your business."  
  
James saw her game immediately. She hadn't taken his jab because she had something to make him far more angry.  
  
"It's Evan Marakiv, isn't it?"  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"I don't want you seeing him Morgan! He's a Slytherin!"  
  
"Oh grow up Sirius! We're not in school anymore!"  
  
"That doesn't mean he's not a git anymore! He's only interested in one thing, you do realize that, don't you?"  
  
"Just because you have the intellectual depth of a puddle doesn't mean we all do, dear cousin."  
  
"You don't know what you're getting into Morgan!" They were face to face now, shouting at each other.  
  
"And you're not my father!" She yelled back, and then in swish of scarlet robes, she disapparated.  
  
There was a loud silence while Sirius stood there, teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists. Finally someone spoke quietly from the doorway behind them.  
  
"What did you say to her this time?" Lily asked tiredly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Morgan isn't a child anymore, Sirius needs to stop treating her like one." Lily explained after Sirius had gone, still muttering about Slytherins and spoiled Scottish cousins. She was moving around the kitchen, setting things out for dinner. James didn't answer, he seemed to be distracted by something. A quidditch magazine was open on the table in front of him, but he wasn't even looking at it, he kept glancing at his watch. Finally, Lily stopped and said sharply "James!" He looked up. "Am I keeping you from something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you're not listening to a word I'm saying, you're staring off into space, except when you're checking the time every five seconds. What's bothering you tonight?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just, I have to go out for a little while tonight, to meet Frank, for...a thing." He knew Lily liked Frank and he hoped that might distract her from the fact that he had pointedly not said where he was going. He hated keeping anything from her, he had no secrets from his wife. He felt almost sick with nerves and he wished he could at least talk to her, to share some of the weight that seemed to have settled on his shoulders since he had learned about the attacks. But on the other hand, he was glad she couldn't know. Because as much as he knew she was capable, brilliant even, this was the most dangerous thing either of them had encountered so far and he wanted to be able to keep her safe. His wife was the center of his universe, he couldn't live if anything happened to her.  
  
"James!" She said again. He was now getting the "impatient, hands on hips" pose. "James, I asked you where you and Frank were going."  
  
"Oh, well, its..." He tried to think an adequate lie, but he couldn't do it, her couldn't lie right to her face about something important. "It's just something I have to do Lily. I can't tell you. I want to but I can't, and that's the truth. Can you please trust me?"  
  
Lily lost the impatient and irritated look immediately, and it became one of concern. "I do trust you James. Always." She took both of his hands in hers. "But there is nothing you can't tell me. If something is bothering you I want to help. Tell me."  
  
"Crouch said-"  
  
"Crouch is archaic and sexist James. Maybe that comes from the fact that his wife swoons if she has to so much as lace her own shoes, but I'm not going to be shut out."  
  
He looked up at her, at her serious expression, into her eyes, and he told her. About the attacks, and what they planned to do that night. She listened without interruption. When he had finished, she nodded. "Well, I'm going with you of course."  
  
"Lily no! You can't!"  
  
"James, I know you're trying to protect me, but that's not what I want. I hate that we have to do these things, I hate that we have to live in dangerous times, but if we're in this, then we're in this together. If you jump, I jump, it's that simple. I won't sit here and worry about you, wondering if you'll come back, not when I can do something to help. I'm as fully qualified as you are." She turned and picked up her wand where it was lying on the table. "Are you going to try and stop me?"  
  
He stared, and then slowly shook his head. "I wouldn't dare."


	2. Warnings

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish I were, because then I'd be very clever, and let's face it, very wealthy. Harry Potter and all related characters/places/ideas belong to her and she has generously shared them with Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. I'm none of these entities. I don't own any of this._  
  
 **Chapter 2- Warnings**  
  
Morgan McCarrick sat alone at a table at the Three Broomsticks. She had arrived very early to meet Evan for dinner, but it was just as well, because she was still seething after her conversation with Sirius. How dare he talk to her like that! As though he had any right to tell her what to do! She happened to like Evan Marakiv, he was one of the few people she could have an intelligent conversation with. It was true she had first started getting together with him to grate on Sirius, to get him back for ignoring her in favor of his friends one night. He had some secret with the Marauders and she wanted to get him back by having secrets of her own. It irritated all of them- Sirius, James, even Remus and Peter, to see her with Evan, who had fancied her all the way back at Hogwarts. But then she had discovered he was actually good company. He was not as repulsive as most of the people from Slytherin. Acerbic, bitingly sarcastic to be sure, but she enjoyed the banter and enjoyed being viewed as an equal.  
  
A shadow fell across the table and she glanced up, expecting Evan. Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.  
  
Rodolphus Lestrange didn't frighten her; he was a thug, but a simple one. It was her cousin, Bellatrix, who did. Even as a child, there had been something unnatural about the girl. She was clever, and darkly beautiful, but she lacked such basic qualities as compassion, empathy, and the ability to love, that she seemed inhuman to Morgan. That coldness frightened her.  
  
Uninvited, and undeterred by the look of distaste on Morgan's face, Bellatrix sat down.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my dear little cousin. Here all alone?" She sneered.  
  
"Yes." Morgan replied coldly. She wasn't going to tell them who she was meeting. She didn't want them to hassle Evan as well.  
  
"How's the Auror training going?" She continued in the mocking voice. "Learning to catch those bad, bad wizards?" She laughed. "It's a waste of time, don't you see that? The Ministry are a bunch of fools! They can never win against the Dark Lord! He's the most powerful wizard in the world!"  
  
"He's not." Said Morgan quietly, but with conviction.  
  
Bellatrix laughed again, an unpleasant sound. "I don't even have to ask what you mean by that. Don't you realize Morgan that the Dark Lord has powers your Dumbledore will never possess!" She leaned forward, her eyes glinting with a wild, unhinged kind of excitement, her voice breathy with fervor. "It's not too late Morgan. You can still choose the right side. The side your blood suits you for. You can still make your father proud. The Dark Lord will still accept you as his servant."  
  
"I would sooner die."  
  
"Then so be it!" Bellatrix stood so quickly she knocked over her chair. A few people looked around. "I gave you the chance." She hissed. "You've chosen the losing side, and you'll pay for it, you filthy little blood traitor!" She whipped around and walked out, followed by Rodolphus.  
  
Morgan pushed her chair back suddenly, going to tell the bartender to give Evan the message that she wasn't feeling well, when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She spun, reaching for her wand, thinking it was Bella again, but found herself looking at a tall man with close cropped dark hair. His hand closed on her wrist immediately, to keep her wand from pointing at him.  
  
"Do you always greet your dinner companions by trying to hex them?" Evan Marakiv said quietly.  
  
"Sorry." She replaced her wand in her pocket. "I thought-"  
  
"I know. I was standing right there." He pulled the chair Bella had used upright again.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough." He was speaking more gently than he usually did. "She's always been a bit mad you know."  
  
"Yes, well, runs in the family."  
  
Evan frowned. "You're upset. We don't have to do this tonight. Let me take you home."  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine. Really." She gave him a weak smile. "It's not exactly the first time I've fought with a relative. I seem to be batting a thousand today."  
  
He didn't understand the muggle sports reference but got the idea anyway. He raised his eyebrows inquiringly. She decided not to go into it. She didn't want to talk about her yelling match with Sirius since he had been the subject of it.  
  
"All right, I will tactfully change the subject." Evan said, being unusually pleasant. "How are your classes going?"  
  
"Another day, another book. Unimpressive."  
  
"Yet you keep on with it?"  
  
"It's what I want to do."  
  
Only the best students out of Hogwart's were taken into Auror training, and for the first four years of her education Morgan had been only mediocre. She had learned early in her first year that she could pass her courses without ever opening a book, and she did so until she hit fifth year, and realized she actually had ambition. She managed top scores on her OWLS and NEWTS, stunning most of her peers and a good number of teachers, who had assumed she was just rather slow.  
  
"I admire your ambition at least." Evan admitted. "If not your ultimate goal." "As you never tire of telling me."  
  
"I don't agree with Bellatrix, on more things than this, but I do think pursuing this particular career path is putting yourself in unnecessary danger. You don't seem the type to throw yourself on a sword Morgan. You're too practical to be a martyr."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Morgan, there's something I wanted to mention to you." Evan said carefully as they strolled along the main shopping street in Hogsmeade after dinner.  
  
"Sure." She was only half listening, looking in windows as they passed. _Those blue robes would look excellent on me_.  
  
"You're very close to some people in the Ministry, aren't you? With some of the Aurors?" He got her attention with that.  
  
"If you mean the Potters and the Longbottoms, then yes, we're close. I'm not well acquainted with the more senior Aurors." She said guardedly.  
  
"I need to tell you something. But I can't tell you where I heard it from. I can't go to the Ministry directly because they won't believe me, but they'll listen to you." He was speaking casually, as though they were talking about the weather. "There's a traitor inside the Ministry. Among the Aurors. No, I can't give you a name because I don't know that." He added quickly before she could ask. "But I know it from someone who is in a position to know."  
  
"You mean someone close to Voldemort."  
  
He winced. "Would you please not say that."  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself Evan."  
  
"And enough reason to be afraid I say. I don't want to be involved, you know that, but since you are I felt I had to warn you. Your friends, tell them not to trust anyone. There is at least one spy among them, maybe more."  
  
"Why are you telling me Evan? Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't care what happens to the Potters, or the whole rest of the Ministry for that matter." He glanced sideways at her. "I care what happens to you." He said that last part softly, a little hesitantly. The quality of his voice, along with the look, made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Evan-"  
  
"You don't have to say it McCarrick. You've made your feelings perfectly clear. And you know what mine are, but I'm willing to settle for your friendship, for your company. At least for now."  
  
Morgan took that at face value, and ignored the menacing quality of the ending.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Evan Marakiv walked into the Hog's Head tavern reluctantly. He'd never liked the grimy place or the sort of people you were likely to encounter there. There were few people in there tonight. Two men hunched over a table having a muted conversation Evan knew he was better off not knowing about, and a witch in tattered robes at the bar appeared to be drinking herself into a stupor. He approached the bar, careful not to lean on it for fear of transferring its layer of filth to his robes.  
  
"Whaddya want?" The barman muttered quickly, as though wasting more than one breath on the question wasn't worth it.  
  
"Firewhisky." He didn't drink heavily, but he hadn't had anything to drink at dinner because Morgan hadn't, and he was feeling irritated by the whole evening. The barman looked at him closely, as though distrusting his impeccable appearance, and then slammed a shot glass down in front of him, and didn't even glance at the money Evan paid him. He moved away to the other side of the bar.  
  
Evan tossed back the drink and thought about Morgan McCarrick. He'd always thought she should have been a Slytherin. Aside from the fact that she came from a family whose members were generally in that house, she was smart, and ambitious. She had a certain willingness to disregard rules. But she was unbendable on her disapproval of the Dark Arts, and that was where they disagreed. Evan thought the Dark Arts had their place. He was practical, he didn't want to be involved in this conflict. Whichever side won was the side Evan would be on. He didn't see the point in dying for either.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Said a low, urgent voice behind him. He turned and looked at the man.  
  
"Good evening to you too." He said with false cheeriness, knowing his companion was not one for pleasantries.  
  
"Marakiv, don't waste my time."  
  
"Me?" Evan dropped the pleasant manner. "I believe you insisted on seeing me. I assure you I wouldn't come in this vile place of my own accord."  
  
"You were always an elitist. Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yes, I told her."  
  
"Did she believe you?"  
  
"I think so. McCarrick doesn't give away much." He finished his drink. "I'm not doing this again. If you have anything else to tell the Aurors do it yourself. I'm not your messenger boy Severus." He started to walk away.  
  
"You'll do it Marakiv." Sneered Snape. "Because she's your weakness. Sirius Black's little cousin is your Achilles heel."


	3. A Battle Won, A Comrade Lost

_(Edited 07/26/04 for formatting)_

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish I were, because then I'd be very clever, and let's face it, very wealthy. Harry Potter and all related characters/places/ideas belong to her and she has generously shared them with Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. I'm none of these entities. I don't own any of this.  
   
I've been stressed this week and it's made me feel aggressive. Maybe that's why I decided it was time for some action.  
_  
**Chapter 3- A ****Battle**** Won, A Comrade Lost**  
  
It was fully dark when James and Lily Apparated in a small clearing in the woods outside the muggle village. They could just see the twinkle of the muggles' strange electric lights through the trees. Gideon was already there, dressed in the dark robes he favored, and looking a little strange without the company of his brother, as they were nearly always seen together. Fabian was recovering from an unfortunate fall from a broom, after attempting an overly ambitious move and forgetting about gravity in a pick-up quidditch game. Both of them were popular and well liked in the ministry, especially among witches.  
  
Frank was already there as well, and James was surprised to see his wife Alice, looking pale but determined. James raised an eyebrow at him, and Frank sighed and shrugged. "Alice thought we might need some help."  
  
"Lily too."  
  
Gideon gave a loud, fake cough that sounded suspiciously like "whipped". James took advantage of Lily's back being turned to direct a rude gesture at him. He grinned, but then turned serious. "We're just waiting for Moody now."  
  
They all nodded, quietly, the moment of humor had passed, they all remembered the danger of the situation. After a few moments of silence, Frank said softly "D'you reckon he'll be there?"  
  
"Who? Moody?"  
  
"No, You-Know-Who."  
  
"Nah, I don't bet this is important enough. Probably just Death Eaters." Gideon spoke in what was probably meant to be a casual voice, but there was an apprehensive note.  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
They fell silent again until Alastor Moody startled them by apparating with a small pop. He muttered "_lumos_" and lit the tip of his wand, and then peered at each of them in turn, as though trying to spot a possible stranger. He was a bit mad, more than a bit paranoid, but a famous Auror for good reason. He'd captured or killed more dark wizards than anyone at the Ministry, and they respected him  
  
"Good evening gentlemen, and ladies as well. I had a feeling you might be joining us. I'm glad, I've heard nothing but good things about the two of you." Lily and Alice beamed. "We haven't been able to get very near the place while it's light, so we don't entirely know what to expect. The house has been deserted for years and there are muggle repelling charms all over it, and it's unplottable, so we don't have any idea of the layout. Stay alert, and don't go wandering off alone. We know Barnes is there, if we're lucky the others are too and we'll be in and out. Now follow me, and remember- keep your eyes open. Oh, right, and it will be much easier going with disillusionment charms on the lot of us, the moon is brighter than I'd like." Lily felt an icy trickle down her spine as James tapped his wand over her head. She looked down and saw she blended in with the foliage behind her.  
  
When they emerged from the small copse of trees they could see the old house in the distance, for it sat up on a hill, illuminated by an unusually bright moon. It looked completely dark and deserted, but then a flash of red light illuminated one of the second floor windows. It was so quick, like lightning from inside the house, that James was not sure if his eyes were playing tricks, but Moody growled "Aye, someone's there all right."  
  
They approached slowly, there was no wall around the house, no fence, and following Moody's lead, staying in the shadows and not speaking a word, they slipped around to a back door. "Right, Prewett, I want you to stand guard. If you see anyone coming, you send out an alarm." Gideon nodded, not liking to be left out of what he thought was the real action, but willing to take an order from Moody, who he respected. It wasn't the time for argument.  
  
There was a simple muggle lock on the kitchen door they had come to, but Alice whispered the "_Alohomora_" and it clicked open and swung in. Slowly, cautiously, with their wands raised and ready, they slipped inside. The kitchen was dusty and looked like it had not been disturbed in years. Their footprints on the dusty floor were the only ones. Moody gestured to a back staircase and they understood. The flash of light they had seen had been on the second floor. Before they started up, Lily had a flash of inspiration and whispered "_silencio_" pointing her wand at the steps. It prevented them creaking and accidentally announcing their approach to anyone upstairs.  
  
At the top of the stairs was a long, empty hallway, with doors leading off to either side at every few feet. It was eerily silent, almost waiting. Then, as they strained to listen, they heard a soft whimper, it sounded like a woman. It came from the nearest room. Moody motioned for them to wait, but Lily brushed past him, tested the doorknob. She fully expected it to be locked, so she was shocked when it swung open easily. The room beyond was unnaturally cold, with a stone floor and not a stick of furniture. It was completely empty except for one figure, hunched over a dark shape on the floor. As Lily stepped cautiously into the room, the figure gave a small sob.  
  
"Oh Rob no, please no." It gasped, in a voice Lily definitely knew.  
  
"Juliet!" She rushed forward, heedless of the danger. The others followed, quickly making sure there was no one else in the room. Lily dropped to her knees beside Juliet Mason, and saw she was kneeling over the body of her husband, Rob, for he was very definitely dead. Still, desperately, Lily groped for his wrist, trying to find a pulse. There was none. Juliet was whimpering and rocking back and forth, seemingly unaware that they were there.  
  
"Jules? Juliet?" Alice said her name, trying to get the woman to snap out of it. There was no response, she continued to rock, her eyes blank and hollow.  
  
"Miller!" It was James who said it, and Lily, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, suddenly noticed the shape slumped against the other wall. Holden Miller was deathly pale, blood was running down the side of his face from a nasty cut on his forehead, and from where she knelt next to Juliet, Lily thought he was dead as well, but James and Moody rushed to him, and she heard their sighs of relief. Moody slapped his cheeks gently a few times. "Miller! Hey there boy! Miller!" and Holden opened his eyes, confused and cloudy with pain, but alive and conscious. He looked round at them all, opened his mouth, and then shut it quickly, comprehension dawning on his face. James held out a hand and helped him to his feet, which he managed, if shakily.  
  
"The others? Barnes? And Downing?" Hissed Moody.  
  
"Here." Said Miller, his voice like sandpaper. "I don't know where they took them."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I've seen five or six Death Eaters. Can't tell, all masked."  
  
"Prewett is downstairs, out the door. Go and wait for us there. Take her."  
  
As gently as possible, Frank and Miller pulled up Juliet, still unaware, continuing her soft sobbing. She couldn't or wouldn't stand, and certainly couldn't walk. Finally, Miller, swept her up entirely, like a child, and staggered a little, for he wasn't too steady either. He nodded for them to go on. "Find the others, I'll take her downstairs."  
  
Lily wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. There would be time for tears later, now they had to find Barnes and Downing, and she was definitely worried by the lack of resistance so far. Back into the deserted hallway, past the many doors, they were all listening hard for another sound, anything.  
  
Then it came. The almost imperceptible creak of a floorboard. Moody threw out an arm to halt them all, and pointed to a door with his wand. Motioning them all back, he held up three fingers, then lowered them...three...two...one. _BANG_, he kicked in the door, and they entered the room with wands drawn, ready to curse the Death Eaters there, but there was nobody, or almost nobody. A fire was lit, filling the room with a flickering red light, and long black curtains were drawn over the windows, making it invisible from outside. Lying on a fine oriental rug in front of the fire was Daniel Downing. He was unconscious and unmoving but for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, showing he was at least breathing. Alice went to him and felt the pulse in his throat. "He's alive. Weak, but alive."

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"  
  
James felt his wand, which had been held loosely at his side, fly from his hand and watched in disbelieving horror as it, along with Lily's, Alice's, and Frank's wands, flew away and into the hand of Thomas Barnes. He stood at the other side of the room, caught all the wands automatically, but said nothing. His face was drawn and hollow, and he seemed to not really see them. He was staring blankly past them, at the wall behind them.  
  
"TOM!" Yelled Frank, for any element of secrecy had been lost when Barnes had disarmed them. "What are you doing mate?" But James noticed that Barnes face had the blank, absent look of someone being controlled by the Imperius curse.  
  
Suddenly they became aware of soft laughter. First from the left, then from near where Downing lay by the fire, then from the curtained windows. They looked around wildly, for it seemed like the very room was laughing at them. Moody, who had retained his wand when Barnes had disarmed the rest of them (no doubt because he had been on his guard, as he was always warning them), suddenly shouted "_Stupefy_!" and thrust his wand at Barnes. Barnes collapsed to the floor, stunned, but there was also another loud thud of someone hitting the floor from behind him, and James suddenly had a sickening realization of what was happening. Even as he was realizing it, a Death Eater appeared near the window, a black masked figure, and another came into view behind Lily. All around them, Death Eaters were pulling off invisibility cloaks. They were surrounded, they had walked into a trap.  
  
"_Impedimenta_!" Said one of them almost lazily, immobilizing Moody, the only one who even had a wand. James could see his own wand clutched in Barnes' still hand.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said one of the masked group. It was a man, James was almost positive he knew that smooth, refined voice- Lucius Malfoy. "Will you look what the ministry has sent to rescue their Aurors. Mere children. Are the lot of you even finished school yet?" He laughed softly. The others joined in. "Nott, Goyle, let's make sure our visitors don't try anything stupid. Tie them up please."  
  
James felt invisible cords bind his hands behind him. The Death Eater, he was sure it was Malfoy, conjured wooden chairs and he found himself bound to one so tightly there was no chance of working free.  
  
Malfoy, who seemed to be in charge, was now pacing back and forth on front of them, his black robe sweeping the floor as he walked. "Now where shall we start. Your colleagues were most helpful, but not helpful enough. We require more information I'm afraid. I think we will begin with..._you_, my dear." His eyes fell on Alice, who stared back at him defiantly. "Untie her, Nott."  
  
Alice was released from her chair, and stood firmly in front of Malfoy. "I'm not telling you anything." She said boldly, with no show of fear.  
  
"Big words from a woman without a wand." Retorted Malfoy. "It seems you need encouragement. _Crucio_!"  
  
Alice fell to the floor with a terrible cry of excruciating pain. James pulled his wrists uselessly against the ties, unable to help her. Frank was struggling wildly against his bonds, his face reflecting horror at seeing his wife in such pain.  
  
"That's enough Lucius." Said a soft, cold voice. Malfoy turned in surprise, as did the rest of them.

There stood Lord Voldemort, cloaked in black, scarlet eyes blazed at them from his white face. His eyes fell on Alice, lying still at Malfoy's feet, gasping. Then flicked over the rest of them. A smile twisted his face.  
  
"Well, for once my Death Eaters have done better than I even planned. You've brought me not just any Aurors, but the rising stars in the Ministry, and alas, the favorites of that old fool, Dumbledore. How distressing it will be for him, all of them lost in one night. Oh yes, I have been following the careers of the young Potters here with some interest. Indeed." He looked between James and Lily with a sort of satisfied smile. "But I am not the only one here aquainted with them. Tell me, Bella, you were at school with these bold but foolish Aurors, which will feel the other's death more keenly?"  
  
"James Potter has grand illusions of his own nobility and chivalry." Said the woman's voice from behind one of the masks. "I think it would be exquisite if his wife died at his hand."  
  
"Exquisite, would it?" With a small flick of his wand, he released both of them. "Well, then I think Potter should have his wand back. But before you can do anything stupid Potter. _Imperio_!"  
  
James immediately had a delightful weightless feeling. A pleasant haziness and feeling of relaxation. He had no worries, he was only dimly aware of the room and the people in it. And then is some part of his mind, a voice said _Kill Lily...kill her...raise your wand and say the words: Avada Kedavra...do it...kill her now…_  
  
James raised his wand obediently, but then another voice spoke, a stronger, clearer one. Lily's. She just said his name.   
  
_I can't kill Lily, not her, I won't._  
  
_Kill her._  
  
_James, no_!  
  
He lowered his wand, "NO!" And the spell was thrown off. The dreamlike state was gone, he was back in the room surrounded by the black cloaked Death Eaters.  
  
Lord Voldemort gave an exaggerated sigh. "You try my patience Potter. Your parents went much easier." James did not react to the dig about his parents, killed the previous winter. Instead, his mind was racing. He held his wand now. He, Lily, and Alice were all free and the impediment curse had to have worn off Moody by now. They were outnumbered, but they would go down fighting.  
  
He looked around and met Lily's eyes. She nodded ever so slightly.  
  
He then looked down at Alice, who seemed to understand as well.  
  
He glanced around at Moody, who was clearly aware of what they were thinking.  
  
He moved closer to Lily, let Lord Voldemort think he was trying to protect her. Clearly that was exactly what he did think, for he gave a cold, cruel laugh. "What Potter, you think I won't kill you to get to her? I could destroy you both with one curse. In fact, you have irritated me long enough..._AVA_-"  
  
"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Cried James and Moody at once. Without looking to see how many he had disarmed, James yelled "_Accio__ wands_!" and Lily caught hers as it zoomed across the room, just in time to yell "_Stupefy_" and shoot a stunning spell right over James' shoulder. He yelled "Lily behind you" and a Death Eater shot a jot of red light at her and she cried "_Protego_!" and it bounced off and back at him. At the same time James heard Moody's voice cry "_Crucio_!" and a Death Eater dropped to the ground, howling in agony. Moody lifted the curse almost immediately, but the man continued to twitch and moan on the ground. "Let's go!" James dived across the floor, grabbing Downing around the chest and yelled "Lily, get Barnes." They could not disapparate inside the house, and Downing was a dead weight, they had to get outside. Spells flashed back and forth, Frank was free now and dueling with a Death Eater. Lily raised her wand and said "_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!" and the immobile figures of Downing and Barnes rose and floated out the door. James hit a black figure behind her with a stunner as he raised his wand, at the same time a spell missed him so narrowly he felt it brush by his robes. He spun and shouted "_Petrificus__ totalus_!" and another black hooded figure fell stiffly.  
  
"Run!" And they did, shooting spells over their shoulders at random. Down the long hallway, down the stairs and through the dusty kitchen, out the back door "Go, go! Gideon, go on!" And they disapparated from the back yard of the old house.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_Just a note that Ms. CE will be moving to her seriously kick-ass new apartment over the next week (without the help of magic no less). That will probably be followed by several weeks of celebrating proximity of said new apartment to friends' apartments. Such celebrations will probably take the form of consumption of very irresponsible amounts of alcohol. Thus, it is likely CE will be in no condition to write. But I have not forgotten about or given up on this story.  
  
Personal note to Sus: I am totally fine with you reading this, but if you must send me Harry Potter themed e-mails, could you PLEASE send them to my personal e-mail and not my work one? I do not fancy having to explain e- mail subjects like "Dontcha think Sirius would be amazing in bed?" to my boss. Really, I don't think he'd get it. (Although yes, he probably would be, what with all that frustration and anger.)_


	4. What Now?

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish I were, because then I'd be very clever, and let's face it, very wealthy. Harry Potter and all related characters/places/ideas belong to her and she has generously shared them with Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. I'm none of these entities. I don't own any of this.  
  
This chapter is neither here nor there; it's just kind of transitional. It's a little choppy and broken up because I wrote a lot of it while I was traveling over the past few weeks (work? What work?). So I constantly had to cut off in the middle of sentences to "stow all portable electronic devices" and then come back to it days later and think "where was I going with this?"  
_  
**Chapter 4- What Now?**  
  
"You've misspelled "cruciatus", did you know? And it's rather redundant to say "evil curse" don't you think? Because if it was good, it wouldn't so much be a curse."  
  
Morgan started at the voice behind her. She had been concentrating so hard on the report she had not heard anyone come in. She glanced up at Remus Lupin, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Sod off, professor." She shot back. He grinned at her, knowing her too well to be insulted.  
  
"Just trying to help."  
  
She hadn't seen him in a good while, which she thought was too bad. He was the third of Sirius and James' little group, but she had always found him refreshingly different than them. He was quieter, more serious, less inclined to show off. Far more studious and responsible, he had been prefect when they'd been in school, in the hope that he would exercise some control over Sirius and James. Granted, he'd had little success, but he had nevertheless always been the voice of reason in their little group. He would have made a good Auror as well, but his health had always been poor, so he was doing some sort of research for the ministry. Morgan did not know quite what, whenever asked about it he became very vague and changed the topic, and she took this to mean it was secret. He seemed the sort of man who had a lot of secrets.  
  
"Where are James and Lily?" He asked now, looking in their fridge and selecting a flask of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Do I look like James's secretary?"  
  
"Not much, she's taller than you, and blond. But since you're sitting in their kitchen you seemed a logical person to ask."  
  
"I don't know actually. Staying late at work I reckon."  
  
"But it's half past ten."  
  
"Aye, thanks, I can tell time too. Have you seen Sirius tonight?"  
  
"Yes, briefly, and he's still mad at you." He replied promptly.  
  
"Mad at me?" She yelped, looking incredulous. "He should be apologizing to me!" She turned on him accusingly. "Don't you think?"  
  
He shrugged. "I think you should both learn to control your tempers."  
  
She scowled. "He was totally out of order."  
  
"I'm no great fan of anyone who comes out of Slytherin house. But I'd guess you might be a better judge of character than he gives you credit for." He went on before she could respond. "But that said I think you should give Sirius a break, as he really does just want to protect you."  
  
"I can protect myself."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but you don't have to. At least not alone."  
  
"I guess Sirius is not all bad. Especially given the rest of the family. I ran into Lestranges in Hogsmeade tonight. They tried to recruit me. Or Bellatrix did. Rodolphus just stood there looking thick and menacing."  
  
He choked slightly on his pumpkin juice. "What did she do?"

"Her usual thing. Come to the dark side, the ministry are fools, I'm a traitor to my blood."  
  
"Her usual thing?" He repeated. "Does she do this often?"

"Whenever she sees me she takes the opportunity to hassle me. It's nothing, it's just because Sirius and I are the black sheep of the family." She smiled as she realized her unintended pun.

He didn't exactly disagree with her, but he seemed restless suddenly, pacing nervously, occasionally throwing a worried glance her way. She tried to continue with her work, until she realized she was reading the same sentence over and over without really understanding it. She instead watched him pace, thinking about what Evan had told her. She hadn't seen James or Lily yet to give them his warning, but she wondered of she even should. She thought he was sincere, but she didn't know anything about where his information came from. Still, she couldn't keep it to herself, because there was a good chance it was true, and then what? She was partly responsible if the Ministry was betrayed, and if that happened people could die.

"Can I ask you a purely hypothetical question?"

Remus stopped pacing and smiled, knowing that that question usually preceded a question that was not at all hypothetical. "Of course."

"Let's say hypothetically someone told me something tonight-"

He tensed. "Did Marakiv do something to upset you? Because if he so much as looked at you funny-"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Tone down the testosterone please. He didn't do anything to me, you don't have to rush out to Hogsmeade with wands blazing and break down his door. But he told me something, I think he was trying to actually be helpful, but I'm not sure what to do with the information."'

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Do you promise not to do anything to Evan?"  
  
"No, I bloody well do not. I've never liked him and-"  
  
She waved an impatient hand. "All right, I get it, you're very tough, you could kick his ass if you were so inclined. Now will you please let me talk?" He nodded, silently, and she repeated, briefly, what Evan had told her.  
  
"Have you told anyone else about this?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"No, who would I? I figured you'd be the least likely to go and try to beat more information out of Evan, and I really think he told me all he knows. And even if he didn't, he didn't have to tell me anything."  
  
"Yes, but your first priority can't be protecting Marakiv anymore. He's not an idiot, he knew what he was getting into."  
  
"So what should I do? Tell Crouch?"  
  
"No, no, I don't like him and I'm not even entirely sure I trust him. Besides, he wouldn't listen to you. No, I think you should tell-"  
  
He was interrupted by a knock at the door. They looked at each other, wondering who would be calling on Lily and James at eleven. Lupin answered the door and from where she sat Morgan couldn't see who it was, but she saw a look of surprise cross his face.  
  
"Oh, hello Sir, James and Lily aren't here."  
  
The wizard who stepped into the room was very old, with long flowing silver hair and an even longer silver beard. He wore impressive dark blue robes embroidered over with gold stars and planets. Even more impressive than the robes was the power that seemed to radiate from him, even as he stood calmly in the Potters kitchen. Morgan gasped as Albus Dumbledore smiled at her. It was a bit of a shock to see him outside of Hogwart's. "Good evening Miss McCarrick. Actually I was aware James and Lily were not here Remus, as I just left them at St. Mungo's."  
  
They both frowned at the mention of the hospital. "Are they hurt?"  
  
He sighed, looking rather tired. "It's all right Morgan, James and Lily will be fine. There was an incident tonight in Surrey. Several Aurors were kidnapped last night, and rather than ask for help, Mr. Crouch chose to keep it secret. He sent several people after them, and they found themselves in a battle with Lord Voldemort himself." Morgan stared, her mouth slightly open. "But they fought well, I am very proud of them. There were some injuries, As I said James and Lily are fine but chose to stay until they knew their colleagues were out of danger. Robert Mason was killed."  
  
There was a silence, until Morgan whispered "Poor Juliet."  
  
Remus had resumed pacing. "He's getting bolder. Why isn't the Ministry doing more?"  
  
"They're frozen by indecision, internal politics, bureaucracy." Said Dumbledore, more bitterly than Morgan had ever heard him sound. "That's partly the reason I'm here. James suggested I might find you here Morgan."  
  
"Me?" She had been staring at her hands since he had told them about Rob, now she looked at him in alarm. "Why?" She squeaked.  
  
"I was wondering if I might borrow your house."  
  
"What? My house?" She couldn't imagine what he wanted with it.  
  
"As I recall your family has a large estate in Scotland, which you inherited after your father passed away last year."  
  
"Oh…yes, we do...I mean, I do...I haven't been there in years though."  
  
"I need a place to hold a meeting, somewhere safe. Besides Hogwart's, Avalon is the most well protected castle in Britain. The enchantments on it will keep everyone safe from muggle eyes as well as from Lord Voldemort. That is if you don't mind "  
  
"Of course not, I'd be glad to have you there."  
  
"This week-end then? I know it's a bit of a rush Morgan, but the events of the last twenty-four hours have convinced me there is no time to waste. I must be going, there's a great deal to do. Take care, both of you."  
  
"Sir…what kind of meeting?"  
  
"Well, I think the time to sit by and let the ministry fumble with fighting Lord Voldemort has passed. It's time to take action. Until then be careful."  
  
He disappeared in a swirl of midnight blue.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lily woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. Before sending them home the healers at St. Mungo's had given them a potion to fall asleep, and it left her feeling drowsy, but strangely calm despite the events of the night before. They had gotten home about nine o'clock that morning and she guessed by the fading light it was now late afternoon.  
  
They had finally left St. Mungo's when one of the healers made them, insisting that everyone would be all right and there would be no changes. Considering Lily had thought at one point they would not come out alive, it was not so bad. She and James were unhurt aside from a few bumps and bruises. Alice was sore from her brush with the Cruciatus curse, but fine, and Frank had broken his ankle as they sprinted from the house, but the healers had mended it in an instant. The others had not fared so well. Moody had been hit directly in the face with a stunning spell and was likely to lose an eye. Miller was weak from blood loss but would be fine, although he'd probably have a scar from the cut on his forehead. Lily had told him it would make him look sexy and dangerous. Barnes was still disoriented from being under the Imperius Curse, but the healers said he would make a full recovery. Downing had still not regained consciousness when they left, so they did not know exactly what curse had been used on him, but they also knew he was in no immediate danger. The worst was still Juliet. She would not stop crying and rocking, except when she periodically called out Rob's name. She didn't seem to know where she was or to notice anyone around her. Finally the healers had given her a potion to put her to sleep. Thinking about Rob, lying lifeless on that stone floor, Lily felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She hadn't known Rob Mason well, he was a few years older than them, had not been in their year at school as Juliet had, but Lily had liked him a great deal the times they had met, and he was known for his bravery.  
  
She realized it could have been any of them. It could have been her...or James. She raised herself on an elbow and looked at James sleeping. Even in sleep he did not look totally relaxed, his eyebrows were drawn together in a slight frown, as though he was concentrating on something. Lily felt her heart skip a little. I love him so much. When she thought about how close they had come to death that night- James had actually raised his wand to kill her before throwing off Voldemort's imperius curse- she was paralyzed by fear. But she knew, deep down, he would not have done it. You can't kill your other half. We're alive now, we're safe now, that's what matters. But the little voice in the back of her mind pressed in- But for how long? To silence the voice, she reached out and smoothed out the line in his brow, then laid her hand on his chest. "James?" He opened his eyes, and she smiled at him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sirius Black was not a morning person, which anyone who had spent seven years living with him ought to know. Which is why he could not even begin to understand why Peter thought it a good idea to show up at his door at half past seven. Peter looked a little taken aback by the fierce glare that greeted him when Sirius opened the door.  
  
"What do you want? And it had better be good."  
  
Peter held up a letter. "Did you get one of these? What's going on?"  
  
Sirius stared at the letter, then at Peter, and shrugged. "What are you on about? So you got a letter?" He had gone to bed early the previous night after consuming a bit too much firewhisky to take the edge off his anger after fighting with his cousin. He hadn't heard about anything "going on."  
  
Peter pushed past him into the room, dangerous considering his mood, and pointed to a letter on the table, which hadn't been there the previous night. "There, you got one too! I asked Remus but he said he's just gotten home and he was too busy to get into it. He didn't say where he'd been all night either. And I asked Morgan but she wouldn't say more than two words to me." Sirius had a pretty good idea what those two words had been. Morgan had little patience with Peter, they all did sometimes. "And James and Lily aren't even home. Something's wrong and I want to know what's going on." Peter was whining, an annoying habit he had.  
  
Sirius picked up the letter that had come while he was asleep and scanned it. It was from Dumbledore, which was odd to begin with, because as much as Sirius respected the old headmaster, it wasn't as though they kept up correspondence. It was concise to the point of being terse, asked him to be in Scotland that weekend, at Avalon, and most importantly, to not tell anyone.  
  
"Morgan's going to open up Avalon?"  
  
"That's her estate, right?"  
  
"Yes, but she hasn't been there since...the summer before her sixth year."  
  
Morgan had never told anyone, even him, what had happened between her and her father the summer between her fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts, but she had never gone home again, spending all her holidays at school or with him. As far as he knew she had never even spoken to her father again. Occasionally he had seen her receive letters delivered by her father's distinctive black owl, but she had always directly thrown them in the fire without reading them. She had not seen him before he died, and though she had made the proper arrangements then, she hadn't shown any sadness or regret.  
  
"So Morgan's decided on a week-end party? What's your problem with it?" He asked Peter.  
  
"Morgan's decided on a week-end party and she asked Dumbledore to send out the invitations? And it's secret?" Peter pressed skeptically.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way."  
  
He left Peter puzzling over it, and went and dressed quickly. He certainly wasn't going to give up his weekend plans for this unless he knew what it was, and it seemed like Morgan was the person to tell him.  
  
"Good luck getting her to talk." Peter muttered darkly. "She's in a vicious mood after not getting any sleep."  
  
"What?!" Sirius spun on him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Morgan was out all night as well, she'd just gotten in when I tried to talk to her."  
  
Peter wondered what he had said to make Sirius look so deadly as he disapparated from his own house and into Morgan's kitchen. She looked up from a cup of tea and sighed.  
  
"Honey, can we schedule this some other time? I'm too tired to fight this morning."  
  
"I'd be tired too if I'd been out all night." He hissed.  
  
"What makes you think I was out all night?"  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Well, isn't he just full of information today." She said it mildly, sounding bored.  
  
"You were with him, weren't you? With Marakiv?"  
  
"Well, naturally." She replied placidly. "But then I thought, why limit myself to shagging just one member of Slytherin to spite you, when I could ruin your life so much more efficiently by shagging lots of them. So I went looking for others, I'm thinking of taking out an ad in the Daily Prophet, because you know the entire purpose of my personal life is to irritate you- "

"You think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
"Actually yes, I rather do, but you know what I think is even funnier Sirius? The fact that I left Evan at nine o'clock last night. Last night I was at James and Lily's and then I was at St. Mungo's with them and if you stopped thinking about yourself for just one second you'd have heard that YOUR BEST FRIENDS WERE NEARLY KILLED LAST NIGHT."  
  
He stared, his mouth slightly open as though he had been about to say something but was now speechless. Had she been in a better mood she might have enjoyed the look on his face. As it was she still had a sense of grim satisfaction.  
  
"Wha-…what?" He finally whispered. He looked so stricken she didn't want to hurt him anymore.  
  
"They're fine." She said with the air of one bestowing a favor. "Several Aurors were kidnapped. James and Lily and some others went to rescue them. They met Lord Voldemort." His eyes went wide. "Frank and Alice are fine as well. Moody, and Downing are hurt but they'll be okay." She hesitated. "Rob Mason was killed. And Juliet.they think she's gone mad."  
  
No one was actually saying that out loud, but she had heard two nurses whispering about it. Juliet had been asleep when she got there, but Lily admitted she had been horrible, just rocking and crying. Morgan knew Juliet from Hogwarts, a good student and good quidditch player, generally friendly, even to younger students.  
  
She shook it off and sighed. "I have to get to work. James and Lily are at home, but they're tired and I think they need to be alone, don't go over there, okay?"  
  
He nodded numbly, but then remembered what he had come to ask her.  
  
"Morgan wait. What's this?"  
  
"Oh. I quite honestly don't know. Only Dumbledore asked me if he could use Avalon."  
  
"And you agreed?"  
  
"I want to be able to do something to help." She sighed, looking serious and suddenly very grown up. "I'll see you later. We'll talk.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"He was already dead when we got there, and Juliet and Miller were there as well. Miller was unconscious though, and Juliet wasn't...herself either."  
  
The two wizards sitting across the table from James- they had introduced themselves but he hadn't even been listening- exchanged a glance. "And then what, Mr. Potter?"  
  
James ran his hand through his hair. "Why? How many times have we been over and over this? How many times have I told you this story in excruciating detail?"  
  
He knew what they were doing. They were comparing his account to those that all the others were giving, and to the records of the things he'd already told them, to make sure there were no discrepancies, to make sure none of them were lying. But knowing their reason didn't help with his frustration.  
  
"Mr. Potter-" One of them began.  
  
"Do you think is something I want to keep reliving over and over?" He was practically yelling now, he didn't care. The truth was he was living it over and over again anyway, whether they were asking or not. Over and over again he saw Rob's blank and lifeless face. Over and over again he the black hooded figures appearing around them. Over and over again he saw the blazing scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort. And the worst one- over and over again he saw himself, as though in slow motion, raising his wand against Lily.  
  
In the past day, that was the thought that had haunted him. The what if…what if he had not thrown off the imperius curse? What if Lily had died by his wand? It had come too close. Voldemort had already killed his parents, he wouldn't allow him to kill Lily as well. There was anger, and fear, both at a slow burn inside of him. He had to do something. He was furious at the ineffectiveness of the ministry, at their bureaucratic fumbling and constant double-checking. It was a time for action, not for paperwork.  
  
He stood, pushing back his chair. "If you have any more questions about what happened that night, I suggest you read transcripts of the five or six other times I've described it." He turned and slammed out the door of the room, ignoring their exclamations, ignoring the shocked looks of the people outside the conference room. He heard someone say "James?" but he kept going, he had to get out of the Ministry.  
  
"James, what are you doing?" Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned and saw Lily, looking worried.  
  
"I have to get out of here." He said, turning away from her, he disapparated from the Ministry.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the kind of exquisite spring day that made it absolute torture to sit inside the library, which explained why so many students were out on the lawns with their books spread out around them. Some seemed to be studying in earnest, others had given in to the lure of warm weather and sunshine and were simply lounging. Morgan smiled at a group of students quizzing each other urgently on important historical dates. They looked to be about fifteen, so they were likely preparing for their OWLS. Morgan had a pleasant feeling of relaxation and letting her guard down as she walked across the Hogwart's lawn. Hogwarts had always felt like a haven from whatever was going on outside. Under the care of Dumbledore Morgan had always felt protected.  
  
Which was why she had come to Hogwarts. In the turmoil of the previous night she had forgotten about Evan's cryptic warning. It was Remus who had suggested she take it to Dumbledore. He would not dismiss her as the Ministry would, and he would probably know how credible the idea was, and what, if anything, she ought to do about it. And it was well known in the wizarding world that Dumbledore was fighting tirelessly against Voldemort.  
  
Her eyes drifted to a group of first years by the lake, concentrating hard as they practiced levitating their quills. How brilliant it had been when your biggest concern was exams. They looked so small and young. They're eleven, she thought, and I'm twenty. Nine years. How vastly the world had changed in those nine years.  
  
She was barely into the entrance hall when she ran into a formidable looking witch with her arms full of books. Morgan straightened her posture unconsciously under Professor McGonagall's curious gaze.  
  
"Miss McCarrick?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"What are you doing here at school?"  
  
"I've come to see Professor Dumbledore. I know he is busy but it's rather important."  
  
The witch fixed her a piercing stare and she was uncomfortably reminded of the time she had transfigured one of the common room chairs into a blast- ended skrewt and tried to make it go after Sirius. It had caused a bit of chaos and McGonagall had been furious, but secretly rather impressed, Morgan thought. It had been a pretty good bit of transfiguration for a fifth year, but then Morgan had always had a flair for the subject.  
  
Morgan seemingly passed her scrutiny, for she nodded in a businesslike way.  
  
"All right Miss McCarrick. Do you know where his office is?"  
  
Morgan had been in the Headmaster's office only once, in her first year when her mother had died. None of her many transgressions during her years there had been serious enough to merit his involvement. She remembered he had a Phoenix, which she thought was just about the most brilliant pet she could imagine. Besides that she didn't remember anything about his office, she had been too upset by other things to care. She followed McGonagall's instructions and gave the password ("licorice wand" oddly enough, she'd have thought his password would be something mysterious and meaningful). A gargoyle moved aside and allowed her to make her way up a circular staircase.

She hesitated at the top of the staircase, and then knocked. There was a pause and she could hear the murmur of voices on the other side of the door and she wondered if she was interrupting something. Then the door opened and she found herself looking not at the headmaster as she had expected, but at a man not much older than herself with long greasy hair which he pushed away from his face with a jerky movement. When he saw her his expression changed to one of total disgust.  
  
"Oh- Snape."  
  
He was the last person she had expected to see there. She didn't despise him with the same passion as James and Sirius, and she had even sometimes thought they went too far in their tormenting of him, but that certainly did not mean she liked him. She was pretty sure his intense dislike of her was mostly based on her closeness to James and Sirius since she never actually had to have much contact with him, being in different houses and different years.  
  
"Yes McCarrick, very good. Any other insights you'd like to share?"  
  
"Is Dumbledore here?"  
  
"He's had to step away for the moment. He will return shortly. If you will tell him I've gone."  
  
"Don't go on my account. James and Sirius aren't with me if that's what you're afraid of." She added nastily.  
  
"Why McCarrick, I didn't know you could speak without parroting Black. But don't flatter yourself. Not everyone has such unlimited leisure time as someone whose sole accomplishment is inheriting Daddy's money."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Lord Voldemort must keep you very busy."  
  
She immediately wondered if she had gone too far, as he went even paler, if that was possible, and his eyes flashed so furiously that she thought he might hex her, or just forgo magic altogether and hit her. Instead, she saw him take a great breath and he hissed "You're a testament to how far money and good looks will get you without any particular talent McCarrick, but those won't save you if you insist on meddling in things you can't even begin to understand."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out of the office, leaving her seething and thinking every nasty thing the boys had ever done to him was completely deserved. She sat in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk and tried to calm herself by looking around. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen, but all the past headmasters and headmistresses in their pictures watched her, nudging each other and whispering. Phineas Nigellus, one of her own ancestors, was looking so aghast at her presence that she made a face at him, and he stomped huffily out of his portrait, muttering under his breath. The only words she caught were "blood traitor". She wished people would come up with something new to call her, that one was getting old.  
  
Besides the portraits, Dumbedore's office had a number of delicate looking tables with strange instruments on them. Morgan spent several minutes speculating what a small cone shaped one that emitted a ticking noise and little puffs of purple smoke might be for.  
  
She was so interested in her surroundings that she did not hear the Headmaster enter, so she was startled when he said "Good afternoon Miss McCarrick." With no apparent surprise at seeing her there.

"Good afternoon Sir. Snape had to leave, he asked me to give you his regrets."

"Yes, I was detained rather longer then I expected." He strode briskly across the office and sat at his desk, facing her. Old as he was, and tired as he must be running the school and fighting against Voldemort, the headmaster rarely showed any signs of strain.  
  
"Now Miss McCarrick, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Although you do not need a reason to visit Hogwarts, I gather this is not a social call."

"No Sir. I wanted to speak to you about something. Maybe I should have gone to Mr. Crouch, but I don't think he'd really be able to take the time to see me. I guess he thinks he knows well enough how to handle things.."

Dumbledore apparently sensed her hesitation. "I do not always approve of his methods either Morgan, you may speak freely, it will not go beyond these walls."

"Well Sir, does it not seem strange that Voldemort managed to capture six Aurors? I mean that he knew who they were, and where they were?"  
  
"Perhaps, but then the Ministry does not operate in secrecy. It is no secret who the Aurors are."

"It's only, I have heard, from someone I think would not lie to me, that there is a spy among them. I mean, it is no surprise that Voldemort has spies in the Ministry, but I did not think there would be traitors among the Aurors."  
  
Dumbledore did not speak immediately, he placed his fingertips together meditatively and kept his eyes on them. After a long silence in which Morgan shifted nervously in her chair, he looked up.

"Well Morgan, it seems you and I are hearing the same rumors, but from different sources. I had long suspected such a thing."  
  
Morgan was not surprised. Dumbledore always seemed to know everything that went on inside Hogwarts walls, it was only natural he was as prescient about what went on in the rest of the wizarding world.

"But I don't suppose you were able to ascertain the identity of this alleged spy?"

"No Sir, I don't think Ev- the person I heard it from- knew."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Have you told anyone about this Morgan?"

"Oh, well yes." She glanced down. "I did tell Remus. I know I ought to have kept it to myself but I wasn't sure what to do."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "No, you've acted very wisely in coming here first. I would recommend that you keep this entirely to yourself for the time being. I know there are people in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement you trust, but I'd ask you to keep this from even them a little longer. The more people who know, the better chance it will get back to the person that people are suspicious. It may be they are serving Voldemort voluntarily, but it also might be that they are under his control against their will, there is no good acting until we know."

She nodded soberly. She did not like the idea of doing nothing, but with so little information he was right that there was nothing to be done.  
  
"I think Morgan, that I owe you an apology as well."  
  
She started at him. "Sir?"

"I fear I may have put you in an uncomfortable position when I asked you to lend Avalon for my purposes. It was the only location I could think of that is so well protected."

"I understand Sir. My father was nothing if not paranoid."

"I know it will mean a great deal of work having a number of people descending on your family's home, I only wanted you to know I do appreciate it."

"Oh, that's no matter, Avalon has house elves."

He nodded silently, and then smiled a little. "Your mother would be proud of you."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
   
_(S- your helpful e-mail has been duly noted, but I can assure you characters are not going to "promptly begin shagging like bunnies." It doesn't fit the story, and furthermore, any shagging that does occur will be handled tastefully and will not be bunny-like. If you want bunny sex I suggest you write your own story.)_


	5. Families, Friends, and Other Strangers

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish I were, because then I'd be very clever, and let's face it, very wealthy. Harry Potter and all related characters/places/ideas belong to her and she has generously shared them with Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. I'm none of these entities. I don't own any of this.  
  
I wrote all of this during an incredibly boring conference call at work that was really about 5 minutes of actual business and the better part of 2 hours of my boss and her friends congratulating themselves on how rich and important they are, and talking about their houses in the Hamptons. Since I don't have a house in the Hamptons and had nothing to add, I wrote this. Again it's nothing really important alone but it sets up some things for later.  
  
Chapter 5- Families, Friends, and Other Strangers  
  
Sirius had always liked Molly and Arthur Weasley's house outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. More commonly known as "The Burrow", it was small and crowded and noisy, the exact opposite of his own childhood home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly and Arthur, with their now five children, had filled the house with such warmth that visitors there could not help but feel it. That was probably why when they decided to have a small party on Arthur's birthday, they ended up with more guests than they anticipated. No one seemed to mind, as it was a beautiful late spring evening ideal for being in the garden.  
  
Sirius, from where he was perched on a low wall, could easily pick out the Weasley children with their vivid red hair. Bill, the oldest, was walking around puffed up with pride that he would be starting Hogwart's that year, and showing his new wand to anyone who would look. Charlie, eight years old, was following James around with questions about quidditch since he'd been told that James had played. James seemed both perplexed and amused by the small boy trailing him around. Sirius had always thought that Percy, until recently the youngest, was an unnatural child, far too quiet and neat for a little boy, and now he spotted him sitting primly in a chair, unnaturally still, and watching people. Finally, the not quite month old twins were on a blanket on the ground, being adored and cooed over by all the women present. If for even a moment young Fred and George were not the center of attention, they'd begin to wail, but there seemed little danger of that. Even Morgan, who did not typically like kids, was bouncing Fred on her hip while she chatted with Molly, not even seeming to mind that the baby had wrapped a sticky hand in her hair.  
  
He wasn't sure what was going on with Morgan, who had not mentioned anything about the impending weekend at Avalon, except to mention that she was going up Friday morning if he wanted to go with her. She'd never been one to talk about what she was thinking, nor was he, but was worried about her now. Family was a touchy subject for both of them, so they simply avoided it. Sirius rarely thought about his parents, and as far as he was concerned he didn't have a brother. When he thought of family, it was James and Lily, Remus, Peter, and Morgan, they were the ones he could count on.  
  
"Hey Mr. Black?" He looked down and saw young Bill Weasley look up at him hopefully. "Can you teach me a spell to turn people's hair green? Because Miss McCarrick said you knew one."  
  
"Well, you can't go off to Hogwart's without knowing that. Let's see your wand."  
  
******  
  
"No, no mate, it was Ackerman who made the last goal for Puddlemere United in that last game of the season, but it was Clarke who got the snitch, he's their seeker. They've actually got quite a strong team since they replaced Takeshi, I really see them leading the league this year."  
  
Lily watched James talking quidditch to young Charlie Weasley, and tried not to feel jealous that while she had barely been able to get a word out of him all week, he seemed to have plenty to say to the eight-year-old, who was listening raptly. He had always been good with kids. It had never seemed important to her before, but lately she caught herself wondering what their kids would be like. She could picture a littler version of James, with messy black hair and a cocky grin, getting into trouble. She wondered what kind of Mum she would be. Strict, no doubt. Clean your room. Get good marks in school. No broomsticks in the house. James would be the fun parent of course- making a mess, brushing off school, encouraging quidditch in the house. Whenever such thoughts occurred to her she tried to push them away. With the way they lived and the job they did, who would bring a child into that? It was all very well for Molly and Arthur, but they weren't risking their lives tangling with Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. They didn't start every day with the possibility of leaving their children without parents. But lately she had been thinking about it more and more, the idea was getting harder and harder to push aside.  
  
Normally she would talk to James, he's always been the one who understood her, but it was as though he wasn't even there anymore. Something had been wrong since he'd gone bursting out of the Ministry the other day, and it had only gotten worse. He would snap one word answers at anyone who spoke to him, he was barely eating, and not sleeping.  
  
"Mrs. Potter? Is that okay?" She was pulled from her thoughts by Charlie, the Weasley children were always so polite.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just going to show young Weasley some quidditch moves." James didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"Oh.." It was the first thing James had shown any enthusiasm for all week. "Sure, of course."  
  
******  
  
Sirius finally sent young Bill away with the start of a rudimentary color changing spell, and guessed he was going to catch hell from Molly Weasley when she got an owl from Hogwart's about him using it. Still, he was feeling rather pleased with himself for encouraging a further generation of Hogwart's detention attendees. He noted that James and Gideon and some others had started a game of quidditch. Typical. He wasn't bad on a broom, but he'd never had the discipline to be on the school team.  
  
It was beginning to get dark, but the party showed no signs of breaking up. It was getting cool as Molly was lighting torches around the yard. He watched Frank Longbottom drape his jacket around Alice's shoulders attentively. It was rather sweet if you were into that sort of thing, which he decidedly was not. Still he had a sort of respect for that sort of devotion, James and Lily showed it too.  
  
"Must be nice to find your soul mate when you're sixteen." Morgan spoke behind him, quietly, thoughtfully, as though talking more to herself than him. There was a wistful note to her voice that he didn't like one bit. If there was one person he could count on to be as cool and cynical as he was, it was Morgan.  
  
"Do you really think? You'd miss all the fun of dating."  
  
She hesitated a moment before her black eyes rested on him. "I wouldn't really call what you do dating luv."  
  
"All right. I'll bite. What would you call it?"  
  
"More like having a meal as a transparent prelude to make shagging virtual strangers more socially acceptable."  
  
"Don't be shy McCarrick, tell me what you really think." He smiled, though without much humor. "You're not exactly a model of purity yourself."  
  
She shrugged. "Everyone knows I'm all talk, and I usually get a last name."  
  
"You know McCarrick, as much as I enjoy your smart ass comments, you'd do well to quit while you're ahead."  
  
She slowly, casually, reached into her pocket, her eyes on him. He still had his wand out from when he'd been demonstrating to Bill.  
  
"You going to make me?"  
  
"You're messing with the wrong wizard little girl.."  
  
******  
  
Lily was watching the quidditch, still going on although it would soon be too dark to see the snitch. Young Charlie had given off trying to keep up with the men but was watching from the sidelines, riveted.  
  
A drink appeared in front of her and she turned to see Morgan, none the worse from her duel with Sirius aside from a bruised wrist on the arm that she'd used to break her fall. Like everything else in their relationship, their hexing wars seemed to have unspoken rules, they never did any real damage.  
  
"Thanks." Lily wondered what was prompting this unusual show of kindness. Despite the fact that they had known each other since the ages of thirteen and eleven respectively, had been in the same house for seven years, and had the same group of friends, Lily and Morgan had never been close. Mostly because of very different personalities. Lily thought Morgan a bit too like Sirius, and therefore too impulsive and irresponsible. And Morgan generally found Lily too serious and quiet for her taste. They didn't dislike each other, they'd always gotten along, but they weren't close.  
  
"Men are funny creatures." Morgan remarked mildly, taking the seat next to her. "When something is wrong they either play quidditch or hit each other." She sipped her drink, and then added. "Sometimes both."  
  
Lily had to smile at the fairly accurate assessment of male behavior, but she didn't think Morgan was just throwing the comment out there for no reason.  
  
"You've noticed something's wrong with James?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, I'm not that perceptive or sensitive." Morgan admitted. "But he is." A nod of her head toward Remus, who appeared to be trying to decline Molly's offer to hold one of the babies. "I, however, don't share his ridiculous objection to meddling in things that are none of my business."  
  
"I can't figure it out." Lily admitted confidentially. "He won't talk, won't eat, can't sleep...it's like he's not even there. Except when he's storming out of work in the middle of the day. And if he keeps on with that sort of thing he's going to be in trouble with the Ministry."  
  
She considered her words for a long moment before speaking. "He's having what I'd call a crisis of faith."  
  
"That's a very muggle term."  
  
Morgan had taken muggle studies at school because she had thought it would be easy, but she had never really understood their system of religion.  
  
"I don't mean religion or gods. I mean, something that has always been a constant for him is suddenly shifting. Well, not so suddenly maybe, but over the last few months, and he's just now beginning to understand it."  
  
"I don't think I understand." She admitted.  
  
Morgan's forehead creased as she thought. "All right, put it this way- before you got your letter about Hogwart's, did you believe in magic?"  
  
"No, I thought it was make believe."  
  
"Exactly. And you didn't believe in dragons or unicorns or  
hippogriffs, right?"  
  
Lily didn't point out that muggles didn't know about hippogriffs, she was waiting to see where this was going.  
  
"So when you found out it existed, it caused this huge shift in something that you had taken for granted. That magic didn't exist. And wasn't that unsettling? I mean as exciting as it was, didn't it scare you?  
  
"Yes. It took me awhile to adjust to it."  
  
"Well, that's what he's facing."  
  
"But how so? What has changed?"  
  
"Well, he's a pretty confident guy-"  
  
"That's putting it politely"  
  
"Well, I thought "arrogant git" might be inappropriate seeing as he's hurting and all. Anyway, it's always been definite to him, somewhere in the back of his head, that he's capable enough to protect the people he loves. That in a sense he's untouchable. That all started to fall apart when his parents died, and I think it really hit home the other night when you almost died. Add to that the fact he was the one who almost killed you."  
  
"How do you know about that?" What had happened in Surrey was top secret except for a select few investigating. Morgan shrugged.  
  
"That's not the point." Seeing Lily was still skeptical, she added "I only see this because I've been there."  
  
"How do I fix it then?"  
  
"Not much you can. He'll work himself out. Just listen, if he wants you to, don't try and force it. He's strong, he'll get through it, you both will."  
  
"You seem pretty sure."  
  
She looked out at the lights of the village starting to come on in the distance. "Hell Lily, if you and James can't work it out, the rest of us are just screwed."  
  
"Thanks Morgan."  
  
She waved a hand dismissively and then said "Hey, want to see me charm that gnome to chase Gideon's broom around?"  
  
She stood to go do so when Lily asked her "You said you knew what James was feeling because you'd been there. What changed for you?"  
  
She lowered her chin slightly so her hair fell forward partly concealing her face. "I thought I could trust my father."  
  
******  
  
Morgan noted that Lily and James left as soon as it was dark and quidditch couldn't be played anymore, which she thought just as well since they might be able to talk about and work out whatever it was that was going on. As far as she was concerned, they were the model for how things were supposed to be in a relationship, so if they couldn't work it out, there was no hope for anyone else.  
  
With that depressing thought, she wandered over to where the rest of the party had gathered around a fire Arthur had started. The twins had been put to bed long before and Percy had fallen asleep on his mother's shoulder, but Bill and Charlie were wide awake, and enthralled by listening to the adults' tales of school.  
  
"Well, I guess the most detention I ever got was for setting off an entire crate of fireworks in potions." Sirius was saying with a nostalgic look on his face. "That was in fourth year, I only meant to set off one and chuck it into Snape's cauldron, because it was a shrinking potion we were brewing, and I wanted it to explode all over him. But the whole box of fireworks accidentally caught." He shook his head at the memory. "People were shrinking all over the place. Even Professor Veleno got splashed with it, and his left foot shrank up, so he had to hop around. He was so mad I thought he was just going to lose it and hex me."  
  
Everyone was laughing, but Molly looked a little worried about the ideas her boys might get and announced it was time they went to bed. This met with the expected protest, and they could hear Bill and Charlie arguing all the way up the stairs.  
  
"To be eleven again." Fabian sighed.  
  
"Right mate, you're really over the hill. Practically a foot in the grave." Agreed his brother, a year younger.  
  
"You know what I mean. Going off to school. Remember how exciting it was?"  
  
"But we had it easier." Said Peter unexpectedly. "We didn't have all this hanging over us."  
  
Nobody had to ask what he meant by "all this", they all understood.  
  
"It had started though." Gideon said. "There were muggles being killed my first year, we just didn't understand the significance yet."  
  
"I remember the first time I saw the Dark Mark, in a picture in the paper." Sirius shuddered. "I thought it was ugly, but I didn't realize the significance it would take on."  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone imagined coming home and finding the Dark Mark over their houses. Sirius had been with James when he'd gone home and found his parents dead, and he looked especially haunted by this thought.  
  
"It's going to end though." He said finally, firmly. "Someday we have to win, right?"  
  
******  
  
Peter sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron drinking steadily, alone. That seemed to be the case often lately. His friends were all too busy or too wrapped up in their own little dramas to ever go out, or to ever do anything Peter suggested. Some friends. "Sorry mate, I'm just not in the mood." Had been all of their responses. Peter was beginning to feel as though he'd been abandoned.  
  
He had been as pleased as everyone else when James and Lily had started dating in seventh year. It had been the culmination of two years of fighting that everyone knew had really just been flirting. But it had also been the beginning of then end, he saw now. Slowly their adult lives had started to come between them. All of the sudden there was this big part of James' life- his relationship with his girlfriend, and later his wife- that his friends really had no part in. As a general rule he liked Lily, but really he couldn't help but see her as the woman who monopolized all his friend's time.  
  
Remus had always been the moody one, through no fault of his own, but for about a week before the full moon every month he clearly didn't feel well, and he'd become irritable and unapproachable. Besides, he was throwing himself so fully into the work he was doing at the Ministry that they rarely saw him.  
  
It was only Sirius who had not changed so much, who was still willing to have fun. The problem was that now his idea of fun usually involved some beautiful woman, and certainly did not include his old school friends. It seemed to Peter he was constantly with some new friend, or with Morgan.  
  
As for Morgan, she had always made her feelings toward him pretty clear. The dislike was mutual. Although Peter couldn't help but admit she was pretty enough, if you liked that dark type, ninety percent of the time he thought she was a bitch. Oddly enough, it was the same qualities that drew him to Sirius that irritated him in Morgan- the bold attitude, the confidence, bordering on arrogance, that came from being from a wealthy pureblood family, the careless disregard for rules and the ability to talk their way out of it when they got caught breaking them. He resented the amount of time she spent with HIS friends.  
  
Peter sighed and let his eyes travel around the bar. It was late, though not unreasonably so, but there were few patrons. A witch and wizard in a corner table were talking in some foreign language over plates of fish and chips, and two young wizards at a nearer table seemed to be celebrating something by getting completely inebriated. Peter glanced to his left, and that was when he saw her.  
  
A witch, certainly younger than him, he wondered if she was even old enough to be there. She looked like an angel from a muggle painting- curly gold hair, cornflower blue eyes set off by shockingly long eyelashes- and entirely out-of-place in the Leaky Cauldron. It was when she smiled at him, displaying even white teeth, that he realized he was staring, and looked away quickly.  
  
For the next ten minutes, he engaged in a game of trying to steal glances at her without appearing to, and realized that she was definitely watching him too. Peter was used to being stared at by women, you couldn't avoid it if you were mates with Sirius Black and James Potter, but he was aware that he was not generally the one attracting the admiration. Peter was well aware he was very ordinary looking- a little short perhaps, hair that fell somewhere between brown and blond, eyes that changed color with the robes he wore. H was not at all unattractive, but he didn't have Sirius' dangerous elegance, or James boyish good looks, or even Remus more quiet and unassuming good looks that seemed to appeal to a lot of women. Normally Peter didn't give the subject a lot of thought, but as the blond witch kept stealing looks at him, he wished he'd taken the time to get a haircut that day, or worn robes in a better color than grey.  
  
"Another then Pettigrew?" Asked Tom, the old bartender. Peter glanced down at his empty glass, and shrugged, then nodded. "Where are your partners in crime tonight?"  
  
Peter shrugged again. "Busy."  
  
"Aye, well, that's the way of things, isn't it?" He replied cheerfully, moving away.  
  
Peter turned again to steal a glance at the pretty blond witch but his stomach sank when he saw that in the time he had been speaking to Tom she had gone. He was thinking he might as well go home too when a soft voice spoke just behind him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He jerked around, and was face to face with her. Up close she was even prettier, her blue robes matched her eyes perfectly, and her hair fell in long shiny gold coils halfway down her back. She batted her long lashes at him in an unmistakably flirty gesture.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked in the same sweet, breathy voice.  
  
"Wha? I.er.well.no.I mean. no." He stammered, wanting to explain that he did in fact have friends and was not the sort of pathetic git that spent most nights sitting in bars alone, but it seemed he could only get out random syllables under that blue gaze. Very smooth mate, he heard Sirius jeering voice in his head, but he blocked it out in favor of what the girl was saying now.  
  
"I thought maybe, since you're sitting all alone, and I'm sitting all alone, we could sort of sit alone together." She said shyly.  
  
"Sure! I mean, er, yeah, please sit down."  
  
"My name is Abby. Abby Buchanan."  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew."  
  
She giggled. "I already know that. You were three years ahead of me at Hogwart's. I was in Hufflepuff though, so we never met. But you were one of the most popular boys in school. Everyone knew you."  
  
That wasn't quite true, Peter thought, he had been friends with the most popular boys in school, but he didn't correct her. He also found it hard to believe that he had never noticed her, even if she was three years younger and in another house. Maybe she was one of those girls who had changed a lot when she left school.  
  
"So Mr. Pettigrew." She leaned toward him, crossing her arms on the bar. "Tell me what you've been doing since you left Hogwart's?"  
  
They talked until Tom finally threw them out when he had to close the pub. Then they stood awkwardly out in front on the normally busy London street, which was deserted.  
  
"So, um, Abby." Peter took a deep breath and went for it. "Would it be okay if I sent you an owl sometime?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
******  
  
Sirius didn't like the idea of Morgan arriving at Avalon alone, with all the memories it would have for her, so he had arranged to go with her. On Friday morning (she had skipped her classes with a vague "going out of town" since Dumbledore's plans were not meant to be known to the Ministry) he arrived at her apartment only to find her gone. A note on the table said "At St. Mungo's. Meet me there."  
  
He heaved a great sigh. Not only did it irritate him when she changed plans at the last minute, but Sirius hated hospitals. Being surrounded by sick and injured people made him uncomfortable. Besides he suspected she had gone to see Juliet. The healers had said that the more friends she had around the more likely she was to snap out of her trance, and so half the wizarding world had shown up to see her. The Masons were very well liked. He had been by on Wednesday with Lily and Alice, and it had been horrible, that staring and rocking. He did know her all that well, she had been in their year, but in Ravenclaw. Still the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws got on pretty well, except when they played quidditch against each other, so he'd spoken to Juliet a few times, knew her at least a little.  
  
Still, there was nothing for it but to go and get Morgan at the hospital. It was relatively uncrowded on Friday morning, just a few people waiting, some with obvious problems, others who looked quite normal.. He approached a witch who was sitting with her feet propped up reading a copy of "Witch Weekly", oblivious to everything, including the shrill cries of a little boy whose head seemed to have swelled to about three times it's proper size.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She looked up in irritation, as though he was interrupting something very important.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you see a girl come in here, about this tall, long dark hair...?"  
  
"Visiting Mrs. Mason. Room 207." She dismissed him effectively by resuming her reading.  
  
He knocked gently and a woman's voice, not Morgan's, said "come in." He wondered who else would visit so early in the morning, but was surprised to find the room empty except for Juliet, who looked vastly different than the last time he had been there. The curtains had been drawn back so sunlight was streaming into the room and falling across the bed, where she was propped up by pillows and looking at him attentively.  
  
"Hi?" He said hesitantly. She was looking right at him, and seemed alert. The last time she had not seemed aware of their presence.  
  
"Hi." She replied, her voice a little hoarse, but normal.  
  
"I was looking for-"  
  
"Morgan? Yes, she just went to get some coffee, she'll be back any second."  
  
"Oh. So, you're, uh, feeling better then?" He didn't want to mention her previous condition for fear of bringing on a relapse. Normal as she seemed, he wasn't sure how stable she was.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'll refrain from yelling at the voices in my head while you're here." He blinked at her.  
  
"It was a joke Sirius." She said patiently. "You can laugh."  
  
He managed a weak smile.  
  
"I know everyone thinks I've gone mad." She continued, sounding almost amused. "I suppose I did for a little while. I just couldn't handle it. But I am feeling better, a little anyway."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"I wish I was going with you all up to Avalon. I want to be involved."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll keep you informed."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! It's so very encouraging! 


	6. Problems Without Solutions

I am tired of typing the same disclaimer but that does not mean it no longer applies and it's slap CE with a big ol' lawsuit time. I'm not clever enough to come up with all of this, so see disclaimer in previous chapters and remember it still applies and always will.  
  
I know I've taken my time about updating this, but the fact is that in moving from the suburbs to the city I somehow acquired a social life. Yep, I was pretty surprised too. Since I do enjoy the writing immensely I will keep on with it, but it may be a little slower going.  
  
Chapter 6- Problems Without Solutions  
  
Morgan had told them there was a convenient forest on Avalon's grounds for apparating, since security measures set by her father prevented apparating in the house. Though in a remote area, there was a muggle village not too far away, and they did often get curious tourists. Avalon might look like ruins to muggle passers by, but in Scotland ruins of old castles were often tourist attractions and even signs saying it was unsafe did not deter the bolder ones, particularly the Americans.  
  
As they stepped out of the dense forest, Avalon loomed above them, shrouded in mist as was appropriate given its name. It was not so much a manor house as James had expected, but more of a fortress, turrets and towers silhouetted against the grey sky. The grassy park was sunken right around the building, as though there had once been a moat. A pair of very realistic looking stone cats guarded the stone steps leading to the heavy door. Above the door in elaborate lettering was written "'S RIOGHAL MO DHREAM".  
  
"So this is Avalon." James strode forward, but as his foot hit the lowest step several voices yelled "JAMES, NO!" He froze. He heard a low, rumbling, unmistakably menacing sound. He turned his head slowly, and saw that one of the stone cats had moved, and was growling at him, slowly rising, ready to spring. Behind him, he sensed a sudden movement, and everything happened so fast that he couldn't process it. There was a sharp tearing pain in his shoulder, and he was thrown aside by Morgan, who had her wand out and cried a spell in some foreign language.  
  
He found himself on the ground with a searing pain in his shoulder and Morgan, Lily, and Sirius in the doorway looking at him with expressions of mixed sympathy and bemusement. He picked himself up and saw Morgan standing on the steps with the great stone cats winding around her like kittens, despite being as high as her shoulders, making a low rattling sound that he realized was purring. She bit her lip and shrugged. "Security measure."  
  
"A little extreme, don't you think?"  
  
"They don't really kill people." She said absently, scratching one of their heads. "Just maim them a little." She turned and headed back inside, so there was nothing to do but follow though he could feel blood seeping through the back of his shirt.  
  
"We only just arrived as well." Sirius remarked as they followed her inside.  
  
"Welcome to Avalon."  
  
They were standing in a cavernous foyer, at the foot of a sweeping red carpeted staircase. From high up on the walls portraits with a strong family resemblance to Morgan watched them suspiciously, nudging each other and whispering. Before any of them could take another step or speak, a blur shot across the foyer and threw itself on the ground at Morgan's feet.  
  
"Oh Mistress." A high squeaking little voice gasped out in choking little sobs. "Oh Mistress you is finally, finally back." They realized it was a house elf, who had thrown herself flat on the ground in front of Morgan, sobbing and grasping at her shoes. "Oh Mistress, Janzy had hoped and hoped but thought you was never coming home."  
  
Morgan took a step back, her face a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.  
  
"Get up Janzy, please, you're embarrassing me. Stop it." She nudged the elf gently with her toe, trying to get it to stand. "That's enough Janzy!" She finally said firmly, and with some difficulty is straightened up, still gulping and gasping "Mistress" is shuddering breaths. It was a fairly young house elf, they saw, and dressed rather better than most. It did not have real clothes, of course, but a clean white dish towel fashioned into a sort of toga. It seemed to notice the rest of them for the first time.  
  
"Mistress brings her friends to Avalon." It breathed, as though it could hope for nothing better in life.  
  
"Everyone, this is Janzy." Morgan remarked quietly. "Please let her know if you'd like anything."  
  
"Janzy lives to serve Mistress." Again the elf threw itself on the floor at her feet.  
  
"I said that's enough!" She said sharply, and turned away, starting up the steps. "I'll show you the rooms." She continued to everyone else, ignoring the elf scampering at her feet now. "The North wing has been fairly modernized, the rest are positively medieval."  
  
At the top of the steps she stopped so suddenly that James ran into her, and he heard her mutter "Oh no-"  
  
"What's-" Sirius began, but whatever else he said was drowned out.  
  
"YOU!" A voice bellowed, filling the hall. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!"  
  
It took the rest of them a moment to realize the source of the yelling was a portrait of a man who had probably once been rather handsome, but had let himself go. The ravages of time were exacerbated by the fact that his face was contorted with rage.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AND BRING THIS SORT OF FILTH INTO THIS ONCE NOBLE HOUSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY LEGACY AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE MADE OF YOURSELF!"  
  
Morgan seemed transfixed, slowly backing away from the picture until she walked into Sirius, who stepped past her resolutely. "Well, now we've all met Morgan's father, let see of we can't find a better place for this. Like maybe the fire."  
  
"YOU!" The portrait of Cailean McCarrick had spotted him. "YOU RUINED HER! SHE WAS MINE UNTIL YOU STARTED INTERFERING. YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sirius pulled the portrait off the wall with a loud screeching sound and turned to go back downstairs, the screams growing fainter, while Morgan still seemed hypnotized by the slightly lighter square on the wallpaper. They heard a clatter downstairs and then other voices, so it sounded as though others were arriving. Lily touched her elbow. "Morgan?"  
  
"Hey, Morgan, don't worry about it, it's just a picture." James said tentatively. They could hear more people downstairs, it sounded as though other were arriving, and it seemed to shake her out of her daze, she turned just as Gideon and Fabian clattered around the corner at the top of the stairs and skidded to stop, jostling each other like schoolboys.  
  
"Morgan, this place is brilliant! I didn't know they had houses this big."  
  
"Going to be mad fun, the park out back is great for quidditch!" Fabian nodded enthusiastically. "Those cats are wicked! Why didn't you ever have parties here before?" He added.  
  
"Come on, I'll show everyone their rooms." She ignored the question.  
  
******  
  
James was muttering as he finally let Lily check out the scratch on his shoulder from Morgan's stone cat. She couldn't hear all of what he was saying but she got the general idea.  
  
"Honestly James, it's barely a scratch, you'll be fine, it's stopped bleeding already, it's not deep at all." She pressed a bandage over the row of claw marks and the kissed the back of his neck. "There, as good as new."  
  
He tested his shoulder, and then shrugged. It was a gesture she had seen from him far too much lately, and it irritated her.  
  
"Stop sulking, it's not that bad." She snapped. He spun around.  
  
"That's not it!" He snapped back. "Why is everyone acting like this is some kind of holiday? This is serious. We're not here to play quidditch!"  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you object to playing quidditch." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work; he just glared at her.  
  
"Well, look, there's no reason not to make the best of things." She continued. "They'll be serious when they need to be. You've said yourself they're both excellent at what they do. If all we think about is Voldemort every waking hour, then what is there left to be fighting for?"  
  
"I do think about Voldemort every waking hour."  
  
"Yes, and how is that working out for you James?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That I don't get what is going on with you! We've been dealing with this for years and all of a sudden you're like a different person, and I'm trying to understand it."  
  
"Nothing is going on." He said distractedly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just busy, and..and..tired."  
  
"I'd be tired too, if I wasn't sleeping." She said quietly. "So why can't you tell me what's going on? You've never had problems talking to me."  
  
He shook his head, and turned to look out the window. "It's not you. It's just something I need to work out for myself."  
  
"But what is something you need to work out for yourself? If you need to work out the solution for yourself can't you even tell me what the problem is? I feel like I'm married to someone I don't even know."  
  
"I don't even know what the problem is." He sounded exhausted and defeated, but then in a quick movement he grabbed his shirt and shrugged into it, and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk, I won't be long."  
  
******  
  
By dinnertime that night more people had arrived, though the most did not plan to come until Saturday. A good many of them worked for the Ministry, and as small as the wizarding community was, lots of people going missing from work would surely raise suspicion. Frank and Alice arrived with Remus and Peter just before dinner, and Moody arrived about halfway through. The healers at St. Mungo's had been unable to save the eye he'd been hit with a stunner in when they'd met Voldemort, but one of the healers had invented a new one that could see through anything, it seemed, to replace it. Moody was actually pleased with it, but it was bright electric blue and rather alarming to everyone else. Morgan seemed unable to stop staring.  
  
Everyone congratulated Morgan on an excellent dinner, which she insisted she had nothing to do with, as it was entirely the house elves. Apparently there were two others besides the one they had met, but they did not like to leave the kitchen. Janzy, on the other hand, was so attached to Morgan she was forever scampering around her feet, tripping her. Morgan sent her off with very little patience and suggested they all gather in the library rather than the fancy sitting room, which she insisted was too cold and formal.  
  
"This place is bloody freezing even in the summer." Muttered Sirius as James started a fire in the library. In seconds there was a roaring fire and warmth began to spread but he continued to complain. "Of course what would you expect from Scotland, it's so bloody primitive here, not nice and civilized like we are in England."  
  
"Aye, kent yer faither, yer nothin special." Replied Morgan in a heavy brogue they had never heard from her before.  
  
"What do you reckon all this is about?" Frank said, to no one in particular. There was a response of various "I don't knows" from the room in general.  
  
"We'll know when Dumbledore sees fit to tell us. I, for one, think it's often better to not know what's coming." Announced Sirius, who had his hands so near the fire that Morgan made a move to pull him back, then stopped, apparently deciding he was an adult and could burn himself as he liked.  
  
"You never believed in divination." It was not a question, but a statement. He'd made his opinions on the subject clear enough to get thrown out of class a good many times.  
  
"Not a bit, waste of time, absolute rubbish. All that nonsense of tea leaves and planetary charts. You make your own destiny, that's what."  
  
"Whatever we're here for." James got back onto the subject Frank had started. It was on all their minds so ridiculous to avoid it. "I reckon it's dangerous."  
  
"How d'you know that?"  
  
"Well, I reckon this is going to be some sort of secret group to fight Voldemort, sort of a secret army if you will. Dumbledore sees the Ministry isn't getting the job done, so he's getting together people he trusts."  
  
Several people looked gratified by this. It was flattering to be trusted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I mean really, what isn't dangerous nowadays." Said Gideon pragmatically. He actually looked rather pleased at the idea of it being dangerous, he liked action and excitement.  
  
"Aye, but I think the people Dumbledore didn't include is telling." Morgan remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Molly and Arthur Weasley for example. They're as interested as the rest of us in fighting Voldemort, and certainly he'd trust them."  
  
"So why aren't they coming?"  
  
Lily spoke before Morgan did, obviously she had just realized what Morgan was talking about. "Five children under the age of eleven." She said musingly. Morgan nodded.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm being thick, but I still don't get what you two are on about-"  
  
Sirius broke in. "I see what they're getting at mate. Dumbledore is assuming we're all going to cop it, and he doesn't want to leave five children without parents."  
  
"Oh." Gideon looked rather as though he wished he had not figured out what they meant. "Well, I think maybe that's a little extreme of him. Making it seem more dire than it is, you know?"  
  
"You think so?" James broke in unexpectedly. "Tell that to Rob Mason." He stood up and strode out of the room. They all stared after him.  
  
"What is his bloody problem lately anyway?" Muttered Gideon, with an angry look that was rare to him.  
  
The question was met with awkward silence, as they all looked at each other nervously. Fortunately, as the silence was becoming unbearable, they were all distracted by a great commotion outside, which sounded like a particularly violent fight, with loud roars and someone shouting.  
  
"Morgan, bloody hell, your cats are attacking someone!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Oh Merlin, not again-" She jumped up and ran out of the room, with everyone scrambling after her. She heaved open the front door and in the torchlight they could see one of the cats locked in a battle with another animal.  
  
"Retraite!" She waved her wand and immediately the fighting stopped and the cats trotted up to her at the top of the steps, suddenly docile. They could see they had been fighting with a great dog that, though it was panting, did not appear hurt.  
  
"Hey, isn't that-"  
  
"Blimey Morgan, where'd yeh get those cats? Ruddy brilliant, they are!"  
  
Morgan grinned. "Only you'd think something that just tried to kill you was brilliant Hagrid!"  
  
******  
  
James went to bed when everyone else did although he knew it would be useless. He couldn't sleep and on the off chance that he did drift off, Death Eaters hunted him in his dreams. At some point during the night, Lily turned and threw an arm across his chest, and he had to get up. He gently slipped out of her embrace and left her sleeping.  
  
He had no destination in mind; he was just wandering restlessly. Morgan had said it was easy to get lost in Avalon because it was full of secret passages and trapdoors, but he didn't really care, he just needed movement, he couldn't stay still.  
  
Apparently the Avalon portraits didn't approve, judging by the way they watched him suspiciously and whispered to each other, but as he made his way down a random corridor another voice spoke, over the whispering.  
  
"Rather late to be wandering around, isn't it James?"  
  
James turned in surprise to see Albus Dumbledore, who had apparently just arrived as he was carrying a small bag.  
  
"Oh, hello Sir. Did you just arrive?"  
  
"Yes, and as it was so late I thought it better not to wake anyone. I had not thought anyone would be up. But I meet first Miss McCarrick, and now yourself."  
  
James glanced around. "Morgan is awake?"  
  
"I sent her off. She seemed to think I might give her a detention for being out of bed so late."  
  
James managed a slight smile.  
  
"And you James? What is keeping you up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing so dramatic Sir, I'll be fine."  
  
"A great many people are worried about you."  
  
"Well, they need not. I'll be fine, it's just stress, with all that's going on, and You-Know-Who...I mean, Voldemort." He added, at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow. He had started slipping into calling Voldemort by the name that most people were more comfortable with.  
  
"Fear feeds on itself James, and when you refuse to speak the name of something you only give it more power. People hear you, a leader by nature, refuse to speak his name and they think there is even more reason to be afraid. It's a small victory for him when you do, even if only for the comfort of those around you."  
  
"Well, I don't suppose it much matters." He replied bitterly. "Small victories are nothing when he's winning great ones."  
  
"Is that how you see it?"  
  
"We're losing Sir. We're losing the war. More people are dying every day."  
  
"We only lose, James, when our best and brightest give up." Dumbledore looked at him piercingly.  
  
"I haven't given up. I'm here, aren't I?" James knew he sounded rude, he didn't care, he was angry. At what, he wasn't quite sure, but he didn't think the headmaster was helping anything by attacking him.  
  
"You're young, and perhaps in your relatively short time you've seen more pain and death than is fair, that makes it easy to lose hope. But sometimes you need to be reminded of the things you have to fight for. Family, friends, a future. The people and things you love. If you forget those things, it's too easy to give into the despair of the times we live in, to let yourself be consumed by fear and anger." He paused. "And fear and anger will win James, if you try to keep everything to yourself. The pain from the things you've seen and experienced won't go away, but you can stop it from controlling your life. Sharing it with others doesn't make you weak, it makes you human."  
  
"You think I should talk to her?"  
  
"I can think of many people in your life who would be willing to share your burdens, but one in particular who you promised to share your life with, and it seems you haven't been doing that in these past months."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but will you excuse me? She's been more than patient, far more understanding than I deserve."  
  
"Of course. I think I can find my room by combining Miss McCarrick's garbled directions and many years of living in a castle as temperamental as Hogwart's."  
  
"Thank you Sir. Good night."  
  
"And to you James."  
  
_____________________________  
  
"'S RIOGHAL MO DHREAM"- This is Gaelic and it means "Royal is my Race". If you're a nerd like myself you might know that this is actually the motto of the MacGregor Clan. I mean no disrespect to any MacGregors, I just thought it sounds like the sort of thing a pureblood wizard family might have as their motto as well.  
  
Sus- Yeah, well, thanks for the review. "shagging like bunnies"...you're so classy babe. 


	7. Loyal Servants

Disclaimer- Not mine, see previous disclaimers that still apply.  
  
I changed the rating to PG-13. This is for no particular reason except that it's a little dark, and I'm not very good at censoring myself. That's not to say I normally swear like a sailor or I'm the sort of person who thinks nothing can be said effectively if not preceded or followed by a four letter word, but like everyone I do slip occasionally, and I don't want to have to worry about editing out slightly off-color comments. So to avoid offending anyone, I bumped it up to PG-13.  
  
Chapter 7- Loyal Servants  
  
The stone house was cold, damp, and dark, and she pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders and shivered. She thought at first the room was empty as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, the only light coming from a strange light blue fire that gave off no warmth. | | | | | | | |  
  
"Honey, you look like Hell." A voice drawled.  
  
She turned and saw Bella Lestrange reclining in a chair by the fire, in her usual lazy, languid manner. Normally the comment would irritate her, but in this case she knew it was true. If she looked half as bad as she felt, she truly looked awful.  
  
"I'm bloody exhausted, you would be too."  
  
"How is it going? Do they suspect?"  
  
"Give me some credit Bella. Of course they don't suspect. Is he here? Is he busy?"  
  
Bellatrix shot her annoyed look. "I am not the Dark Lord's secretary." She said, then jerked her head in the direction of a door. "He's in there."  
  
She walked to the door and paused. There was no need to knock, he would know she was there, as he knew everything. She felt the thrill of being able to bring him good news. He would be pleased, and that was all the reward she needed. She was the most loyal and trusted servant of the most powerful wizard in the world. None of the other Death Eaters would take the risks she did, to live among his enemies, to protect him from the Ministry's feeble attempts to fight him.  
  
"Enter." Said a high, cold voice. It was as though an electric current ran through her as she stepped into his presence, her exhaustion was forgotten.  
  
The Dark Lord was not alone, but with a tall, pale man with piercing gray eyes. There were those who thought him handsome, but she did not waste her time with such things, her purpose was to serve her master. She barely gave him a nod. "Lucius."  
  
He inclined his head ever so slightly to her, but she had already turned to where Lord Voldemort sat in a high-backed chair.  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Of course. It was nothing. And they do not expect, they trust me im-pli-cit-ly." She emphasized each syllable, satisfied with her own cleverness. The idea had been brilliant after all.  
  
"Well done."  
  
She felt herself shiver with pleasure at the words- he was pleased with her.  
  
"What of this gathering you mentioned?"  
  
"Oh-" She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know its purpose." She admitted, but when he cast her annoyed look she added "Yet. But I can easily find out. I mean, when they return. I do know it was Dumbledore who summoned them, to the McCarrick estate in Scotland."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Many of the younger Aurors- The Potters, the Longbottoms, the McCarrick girl and the older Black boy, The Prewetts, Alastor Moody-- we could easily destroy a good part of the Ministry's power with the lot of them in one place like that." She added hopefully. Her job of living amongst them, pretending to be one of them, was becoming rather trying- a great betrayal, the death of so many of the Dark Lord's enemies, would be her moment to declare her devotion to him openly.  
  
He did not even consider the idea.  
  
"Let them have their meeting. I don't wish to invade Avalon if Dumbledore is there, and I don't doubt Cailean McCarrick's knowledge of defensive spells."  
  
"But you could get past them." She insisted.  
  
"Of course, but what's the point?" He said impatiently. "Their day will come, don't worry. In the meantime, find out what went on at this meeting. I need to know what that fool Dumbledore plans to do next. I know one who is well placed to find out. Lucius, I think it would be best to try and get information out of Cailean's brat or the older Black boy. The both of them seem dedicated to that mudblood-loving Dumbledore, but perhaps we can remind them where their family loyalties should lie. Do not waste our time with those deeply loyal to Dumbledore- the Potters and the Longbottoms, we'll merely kill them when the time comes. Find the weaker ones, and the more pragmatic ones who will understand that I can give them more than Dumbledore ever could." His smile was cold. "People are not as noble as he would like to believe."  
  
******  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered his manor house with a crash, letting the great door slam behind him so that everyone would know he was home. He took off his cloak and tossed it in the general direction of a house elf, who bowed back out of his way.  
  
"Mistress is in the drawing room." It squeaked in a quivering voice, then fled. He strode to the drawing room, which meant they had guests, as Narcissa would otherwise retire to her rooms; she always did unless he required her. He did not mind this, in fact in many ways he preferred it. Lucius had no sentimental illusions about marriage, he had known as soon as his father had suggested her that Narcissa was the perfect wife for him. She was beautiful, wealthy, and most important, from an old, noble, pureblood family. As he had a staff to see to the day to day working of the manor, he required very little of her- only to look nice on his arm at necessary social functions, and, of course, an heir. On the former, she was excellent, had the right kind of social training. On the latter, he supposed that would take time and was beyond his control.  
  
His mood darkened when he stepped into the drawing room and saw who her guest was. He understood if his wife needed female companionship, but she did have a sister after all (well, two, but only one she associated with), and he did not see why she insisted upon associating with Abrielle Buchanan. The Buchanans might be rich, Abrielle's father had made a fortune off of "miracle" cosmetics that were very popular among the younger set of witches, but as far as Lucius was concerned the family was a generation removed from trolls. Merlin only knew what kind of blood was in their past- muggles, or worse. He did not like that kind of trash in his home.  
  
"Good evening Abrielle." He nodded coolly, glaring at his wife. He had said more than once he didn't want anything to do with that family. Yes, people like the Buchanans were useful to know, they had useful contacts, but respectable members of the pureblood community did not associate with them publicly.  
  
"Good evening Lucius." She replied in the irritating breathy bedroom voice that grated on him. "I was just telling Narcissa here something that might be of interest to you."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
She sighed a little dramatically. "Oh, all right, if you're not interested in knowing someone who might be willing to bring the Dark Lord information on what James Potter is up to, then nevermind."  
  
Lucius studied her for a moment, wondering how serious she was. Merlin yes, he'd like to get Potter. The wizard, always the favorite of Hogwart's teachers, and now the Ministry, had always been an annoyance, but was he worth wasting time pursuing? The Dark Lord seemed to think so, Potter and his mudblood wife were placed to have influence, and it was best to end them before they got too much of it.  
  
"You have ten seconds to explain." He told Abrielle.  
  
******  
  
Severus laid down his book, a study of advancements in potions using unicorn blood, and looked at his watch. He would be on time out of respect for Dumbledore, but he would arrive as near to the appointed time as possible, and not a moment early. In his opinion, spending the afternoon at the McCarrick estate with Black and Potter there sounded about as enjoyable as the Cruciatus Curse. But he needed to know what Dumbledore was planning, if only to plan for himself. With the spies he had in the Ministry, it was likely the Dark Lord knew of the meeting, and it was just as likely he would ask Severus if he had heard anything of it about Hogwart's. Still, he did not want to face them all, but Dumbledore said they must understand, they must be able to trust. It had been only a month before when he had walked into Dumbledore's office, pushed up his sleeve, and told the old wizard. He had been prepared to openly and publicly end his allegiance to the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore had other ideas as to how he could help in the fight, if he was willing. So by appearances nothing had changed. Snape wondered why Dumbledore trusted him, but it was plain that by inviting him to this meeting, he was showing that trust. Snape was surprised how much it mattered to him, and he thought he had reached a point where nothing mattered to him.  
  
As he resumed his reading, he felt it. At first just a twinge, then it began to burn. He pushed up his left sleeve and examined the ugly mark there dispassionately, and sighed. The Dark Lord would summon him now, of course. He would have to go. Dumbledore would understand if he was late. Lord Voldemort would not. He only took the time to write a quick owl to the Hogwart's Headmaster before he disapparated to Lord Voldemort's current hiding place.  
  
Rastaban Lestrange was with the Dark Lord when he apparated. When alone with Lord Voldemort they were not masked, and Snape was glad. He hated the mask now, felt as though it stifled his breathing. Rastaban had been at school roughly the same time as Snape, he was a few years older, but in Slytherin as well. He had been a mediocre wizard at the time, though he had excelled more in the Dark Arts Lord Voldemort had taught him. He did seem to be brighter than his brother Rodolphus, but Snape was certain Bellatrix was the brains of their operation, she controlled the both of them.  
  
"There is to be a meeting held by Dumbledore this week-end." Said Lord Voldemort, without preamble. "What do you know of it?"  
  
Snape shook his head slightly. "Nothing. I was aware he was traveling this week-end, he did not share his plans with me."  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at him piercingly, and Snape met his eyes boldly. He tried to close his mind against the Dark Lord, to clear it as Dumbledore had taught him, so that Voldemort did not see the lie. He forced out all emotion, all meaningful thought, and tried to focus just in blankness, still meeting those glowing red eyes.  
  
"I had hoped, " Lord Voldemort continued, apparently satisfied. "when I suggested you accept a teaching position at Hogwart's, that you would understand it is important you are alert for the sort of information that might help us."  
  
"I understand My Lord. I am trying to earn his trust, I think I am succeeding, but it will take time. He is a great wizard, I must do nothing to make him suspicious."  
  
"He will not be. One of Dumbledore's greatest weaknesses is his willingness to think the best of people." Voldemort fixed his gaze on Snape again. "Find out what he did this week-end."  
  
Yes, my Lord. I will."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I thought it was time to see what our "bad guys" were up to. Although I don't think Snape is really a bad guy. Certainly not warm and fuzzy, but he intrigues me. 


	8. On Former Families

Disclaimer: Not mine, all you recognize belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, may she forgive me.  
  
I have a cold, which has severely limited my social life. Obviously I could use this time in a responsible way and study for my GRE. Obviously, that's not what I chose to do. I don't like this chapter at all, but I'm using it to get to something else.  
  
Chapter 8- On Former Families  
  
Lily did not know what to feel when she woke up and found James gone. Anger at his unnatural moodiness and stubborn refusal to admit something was wrong. Sadness, that he obviously felt he couldn't talk to her. And through the sting of rejection, anxiety that he would do something rash before he managed to work through his problem. And what's more, she thought, now I can't sleep either.  
  
So she was sitting in a chair by the window, watching the moonlight cut through the mist around Avalon, when he came back in. He stopped in surprise at the empty bed.  
  
"I'm right here." She said, through the darkness.  
  
He turned and saw her sitting there. "I'm sorry." He said promptly.  
  
Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. "For...for what?"  
  
"For being so bloody awful lately. I haven't been treating you well at all. If it makes any difference, I was never meaning to hurt you. In a weird kind of way, I was trying to protect you." He shrugged. "It seemed to make sense at the time."  
  
"Didn't it occur to you that the idea that you felt you couldn't tell me things hurt much worse than whatever you could actually tell me?"  
  
"It didn't before tonight, and I know I'm a thick prat to not realize it."  
  
"You are, and despite that I still love you. So tell me. Whatever it is James, it's something we can deal with."  
  
He began to pace, wondering where to start. After several moments of his attempting to wear a path in the carpet, she stood and walked over and stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to sit on the bed.  
  
"It's like, I'm trying to hold everything together, and more and more keeps getting added, and now it's all just slipping, I can't hold onto everything anymore. I'm going to drop everything and then everyone's going to get hurt, and it will be my fault."  
  
Lily couldn't even work a twisted logic out of what he had just said, but she thought she glimpsed where it was coming from. People getting hurt..or people getting killed, and James feeling it was his fault. Still, she didn't want him to feel like she was pushing him, so she tried to phrase it as delicately as possible.  
  
"James.if it's.your parents, there's nothing you could have done."  
  
She thought about the events of the previous winter. James had always been close to his parents. The adored only child, their absolute pride and joy, he'd been hopelessly spoiled, he could do no wrong, and always lived with the comfortable knowledge that he was loved. Even after he'd married Lily and they'd moved into their own house, he visited often, to have tea with his Mum or help his Dad with a project.  
  
The week that they died, they had sent him several owls asking him to stop by, but he had put it off because he was busy at work. When he finally did get to their house, on a beautiful, crisp, Friday afternoon, stopping by with Sirius after work, it had been to find the Dark Mark hovering in the sky over their house.  
  
Everyone knew why they had been targeted. An old, well-known and well-liked wizarding family, they were wealthy and influential. They had come out vocally from the beginning against Voldemort and loudly criticized the Ministry's lack of action in those early days when he still could have been stopped, before he became so powerful.  
  
James had been stoic, everyone had commented upon how well he was taking it, how strong he was, how well he was handling the shock. Lily had seen it as well, he had not seemed particularly sad, he had never cried, he had just acted as thought the arrangements and funeral were something slightly disagreeable that had to be gotten through. She had not known what to sat to him then, and she did not know now.  
  
"My parents." He muttered, shaking his head slowly. "My parents." He took a deep breath, as though he could not get enough air. "They were very talented. Everyone says so. How could they have died?"  
  
Lily took a breath, to remind him that Voldemort killed using dark magic that his parents would never sink to, but he went on before she could speak.  
  
"Maybe if I had been there, if they'd just had another wand, but then-"  
  
"But then you would have died too." The words escaped her without her even meaning to say them.  
  
"And so maybe I should have!" He snapped, surprising her. "I..I think that's what I deserve.for letting them down.for being too busy to come while they were dying."  
  
She wanted to shake him, to make him understand it was not his fault and he could stop carrying around all the guilt, but she sensed he needed to talk himself out, and she struggled to stay silent.  
  
"And I was so angry." His voice had dropped to a whisper. "They left me, to deal with that for the rest of my life. And I did, because I'd already let them down and I couldn't again. And then everyone started saying how well I handled it, and how strong and mature I was being, and I saw that the act was working, and I couldn't let everyone else down as well, so I just kept on with it. Sometimes, I felt like I couldn't, like I just wanted to shout and tell people to stop saying the empty things that were supposed to be comforting. But I realized I could go on, because there were other things I had to live for. There was you. And that made it possible for me to keep it all up."  
  
His voice caught, and he stared straight ahead, blinking very hard. Lily felt tears on her own cheeks and did not bother to brush them away. She had always sensed he felt guilty over his parents death, she had never realized how much he kept inside.  
  
"But then the other day." He went on, though he was shaking with the effort. "The other day when you almost died. I realized that I would have nothing then. Nothing to keep living for." He took a shuddering breath, gasping for air. "It's not fair."  
  
"What isn't?" She asked gently, stroking his hair as though he was a very small boy.  
  
"That it has to be this way, that I have to lose everyone I love. I thought I could protect you, but I can't..and now I don't know what to do anymore. I can't do it, it's all slipping away."  
  
There was a long silence between them, there was no sound in the room but James ragged breathing, which slowly became more regular. Lily moved from his side and knelt in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to save the world alone James. We all have to do something, that's true, but if you take it all on yourself you're bound to fail. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, can win this fight alone. But you're not alone, ever. You don't have to hide anything from me. I know you're not perfect, I don't want you to be. I'll love you anyway."  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, now red and wet. And then he smiled at her, the first real smile anyone had seen from him in a long time. He reached out, almost tentatively, and took the hand she had placed on his arm while she was talking.  
  
"I love you too. And that's enough, for tonight at least."  
  
******  
  
Morgan got as far as the stairs, and then stopped, sitting on the top step. Yes, she had told Dumbledore she would go to bed, but the thought of going back to the room she had slept in as a child, where she felt as though she couldn't breathe, did not seem bearable just yet. All around her were the pictures of her ancestors on her father's side. People always thought she looked like Sirius, her cousin on her mother's side, but she thought she looked like these Scots, except for the icy blue eyes what now looked back at her from every picture.  
  
That was the thing about families. No matter how you tried to escape them you were reminded of them whenever you looked in a mirror, whenever you signed your name, or whenever you had to come home. And if there was no escaping them, they had to be faced. Morgan stood, encouraged by Dumbledore's words to her a few minutes ago, and marched downstairs to the formal sitting room. She knew that was where Sirius had places the portrait of her father he had torn off the wall earlier.  
  
The portrait was leaning facing the wall. She threw a flame from her wand into the fireplace and then heaved the heavy frame around. He blinked at her in confusion as she had just awakened him, and then hissed "You!"  
  
"Yes, me." She replied flatly, crossing her arms. She had stood up to him once, before, she could do it again.  
  
"Get out of this place! You have no right to be in this house! You're not my daughter!"  
  
"Actually, this is MY house. You're dead."  
  
"You're not my child, not after how you've betrayed me, gone against everything I tried to teach you! You're just like your mother!"  
  
"And do you know what this house is being used for now?" She went on. "To fight him. All your precious defensive spells to protect those who are going to fight your master! I'm alive and standing here and you're dead, who's more powerful now?"  
  
"You'll never even comprehend the power the Dark Lord could have given you."  
  
"I don't want his kind of power. I don't want power that comes from killing and terror. Do you know what Mum said to me before I left for Hogwart's? She said I still had time to decide what kind of witch I was going to be. Well, I have decided and I'd much rather be like her than like you."  
  
"She never understood either..."  
  
"Is that why you killed her?" Morgan felt her voice rising, despite herself.  
  
"I did not kill Ceres, she took her own life." Now the man in the portrait was the one controlling his voice.  
  
"You drove her to it!" His daughter yelled back.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
It was not the portrait that spoke her name, but someone behind her. She spun around. Remus was standing in the doorway, looking completely composed.  
  
"I wouldn't disturb you, but you'll wake up the whole house, and I don't think you want that."  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sus- I'm not using anything for inspiration on Avalon, but to muggle eyes I think it might look a bit like Kilchurn Castle, the one we took the boat with the cute little old man to? And I agree James was getting a little too angsty, he'll be more normal now, but the poor guy's had a hard time of it.  
  
Maybe it's time to stop mixing cold meds and red wine when I start to feel sorry for fictional characters... 


	9. The Order of the Phoenix

As always, totally not mine.  
  
It is appalling how much I manage to NOT get done despite having an entire week-end. Perhaps this is why?  
  
Chapter 9- The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Sirius had assumed their little party that had gathered at Avalon on Friday were the only ones Dumbledore had invited, but he discovered on Saturday evening he was quite wrong. As it approached six o'clock, the time specified in Dumbledore's cryptic message, the doorbell began to ring almost without stopping, and Morgan had to stun her cats to keep them from constantly leaping at people.  
  
Sirius sat in the corner of the library, tipping his chair back dangerously against the wall, and watched the various witches and wizards who entered, some looking apprehensive, some merely curious. They came alone or in groups, greeting people they knew with the familiarity of old friends, and with more formality those they didn't. The wizarding community in Britain was small and tightly knit, so if there was a witch or wizard you didn't know, you were still likely to know their name and someone in their family. And indeed there were few faces he did not recognize. One girl with rosy cheeks and black hair looked hardly old enough to be out of school and seemed very nervous. A wizard with sandy brown hair was also very young and looked impressed by the older witches and wizards he found himself in the company of.  
  
There were very familiar faces as well. Minerva McGonagall was deep in conversation with Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge, looking quite as severe as she did in front of her classroom at Hogwart's. Gideon and Fabian kept shooting anxious glances at her over their shoulders, as though afraid she might suddenly start giving them detentions just from force of habit. Dedalus Diggle was working the room, talking to everyone in turn, dangerously over-excited. Beaming and shaking hands and occasionally kissing the hand of one of the ladies. Marlene McKinnon arrived with Edgar Bones but was sitting next to Alice talking with her usual enthusiasm. Mundungus Fletcher was one of the last to arrive, and Sirius saw Morgan give him a suspicious look, but she refrained from saying anything.  
  
The room was crowded, and there was an excited and nervous buzz in the room, when Dumbledore finally entered with Alastor Moody, who took up a place by the door. The voices dropped to expectant silence as Dumbledore walked to the front of the room. He was silent for a moment looking around at the anxious and curious faces. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Welcome. Welcome all of you. I thank you all for rearranging your busy lives to be here. Our time is short so I will come straight to the point. You all have an idea why I have invited you here- because you believe the wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort must be stopped."  
  
A frission went around the room at the sound of the name. Several people started visibly at what Dumbledore said so calmly.  
  
"I see many of you flinch at the sound of his name. It is true that he wields great power. There is no one in this room who had not been touched by the poison he is spreading through our world. Many of you have lost loved ones. But what I am asking you now is to not allow yourselves to be paralyzed by fear." Several people looked quite paralyzed in fact, but nobody said anything as he went on. "If you look around the room, you will see there are very few of us, compared to the numbers who serve Voldemort, but we are not helpless. We still have hope, I feel it more strongly as I see the potential here in this room. I know you are capable of taking up this fight. Of taking on the fight of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
The words seemed to resonate. Nobody moved for a moment, until Alice finally said, timidly, "What is that, Sir?"  
  
"It is an idea that goes back to even the time of Merlin himself, though the actual group has not existed for many centuries. Phoenixes, you see, are fascinating creatures. You will all know that Phoenixes never really die, but burst into flames and then are born again from the ashes. In addition, they can carry immensely heavy burdens, and they are undyingly loyal. Loyalty, and the ability to shoulder great burdens, are qualities required of those who would risk themselves to protect others. This has always been the task of the Order of the Phoenix. To gather in secret and pledge to protect the wizarding world from darkness, from powers that would seek to destroy us, from those who spread fear and pain and death. I have asked you here tonight to take on this fight, for all witches and wizards, and for their children and grandchildren."  
  
"Of course we will!" Said Gideon suddenly, rising from his chair. Dumbledore's words had filled them all with a sense of purpose. "If we don't fight Voldemort there will be nothing left of our world to fight for."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement, but another voice spoke.  
  
"Nothing to fight for if you're dead either Prewett." Peter said, unexpectedly, for he did not usually draw attention to himself in groups.  
  
"You always were a nasty little coward-" Morgan spat, rising, before Sirius grabbed the sleeve of her robes and pulled her back into her chair.  
  
"That's enough." He said in a low, but sharp voice. She glanced at him, but said nothing else.  
  
"We are ready Sir." Said James, ignoring the exchange. Dumbledore nodded at him approvingly, then continued.  
  
"Be aware that this is not something to be entered into lightly. There is very real danger. I cannot promise you no one will get hurt, I cannot promise you no lives will be lost. Aside from what I ask of you now, which is complete secrecy regarding tonight's meeting, I will not ask anyone for anything they are not prepared to do. You must decide for yourselves if you wish to take part. I will never demand blind obedience, or a lifetime of service. I know only too well that circumstances can change, loyalties can change. I do not question the strength or conviction of anyone in this room, but I know that many of your families do not share my opinions." His eyes swept the room, and rested on Sirius and Morgan. Sirius met his eyes boldly, even defiantly. "I will never ask you to betray your families, I understand you may face conflicts of loyalty. I know many of you hold positions within the Ministry of Magic. I will not ask you to risk your jobs, but you must understand that the Ministry may question your loyalty if it's discovered you are in the Order."  
  
"That's nothing." Said Frank dismissively.  
  
"Understand, I do not wish to work against the Ministry. On the contrary, our goal is the same- to destroy Voldemort and the power he holds over the wizarding world. But the Ministry is divided, confused, and afraid. We know there are many spies for Voldemort among them, and he manages to thwart all their attempts to catch him or those who serve him. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is getting desperate, and seems to be heading toward a policy of the ends justifying the means. Aurors should not be asked to kill. And for all these reasons I feel it is necessary to be at least separate from the Ministry, and to work without their knowledge. It is crucial to our success to know as much, if not more, than the Ministry does, and the Aurors are the best placed to have that information."  
  
"I understand what I ask of you is dangerous. If you feel it is too much for you, if for any reasons, out of family, or other loyalties, you cannot continue, I ask you only to tell me, and to not tell anyone what has transpired here tonight. No hint of our existence can be leaked to Voldemort and his supporters. Now, if-"  
  
He was interrupted as the door at the back of the room opened. All heads turned to see the man who stepped into the room. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then-  
  
"Snape!" Growled Sirius.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Asked Fenwick loudly.  
  
Morgan made herself heard above the exclamations. "What are you doing in my house?"  
  
He turned and looked at her, his eyes flashing fire but his voice controlled. "Retract your claws McCarrick, I am here at the Headmaster's request."  
  
All the shocked eyes turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"We all know what he is!" Fabian said vehemently. "He's a Death Eater! He's a spy!"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands, asking for silence once more.  
  
"In fact Fabian, you are correct." He said mildly. "Severus is indeed a spy. For me."  
  
Another shocked silence. Most of them still eyed Snape suspiciously, shaking their heads in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me Sir?" A small voice. All eyes fell on the young black haired witch. "How can you be sure?"  
  
He smiled at her gently. "The same way I can be sure about you, Hestia. I trust you, and I trust Severus."  
  
Well, she hasn't got a great bloody skull burned into her arm." Sirius said violently, and then remembered whom he was speaking to and added lamely. "Sir."  
  
"Is it so hard to believe, Mr. Black, that loyalties may change?" Dumbledore said, a note of impatience in his voice. "I am asking you all to trust me. Without trusting each other, we have nothing."  
  
He looked around the room, there were no more challenges. His manner turned brisk.  
  
"To practical matters then. Miss McCarrick was kind enough to lend her family home for this meeting, but I would suggest that we use Hogwart's as a headquarters for the summer. It is well protected, as you know. Of course, it will be impossible to have our meetings there when students are present. Students are very curious and have remarkable investigative capabilities when it comes to things that do not concern them." He smiled a little. "But we can use it for the summer holidays and in the meantime look for another location. We will meet from time to time, or when there is news. For now, we can use owls, until I can devise a more secure means of communicating. Merely be careful how you word things. I will send word of the next meeting soon and we can make more definite plans." He looked round at all of them. "Thank you, for rising so readily to the challenge. My faith in you was not misplaced."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sus- If you tell K about this I will beat you so hard. Seriously, he would never let me hear then end of it. 


	10. Plans and Confessions

All credit and deepest apologies to Ms. J.K. Rowling.  
  
"I'm just (cough cough)....not feeling (hack hack)....very well (sniffle)....I don't think (COUGH COUGH)......I'm going to be able (deep shaky sigh)...to come into work tonight (pathetic little snuffle)."------(  
  
I should be ASHAMED of myself. I am WAY too good at lying to get out of going to work. In my own defense, it's only my 2nd job to pay off my student loans faster, and I'm TIRED!  
  
**An astute reader has pointed out that in the previous chapter, I made a mistake in that Sirius at least did not know Snape was a Death Eater, as he says as much in GoF. She's quite right. I will go back and re-work that when I have time, for the moment, go with it.  
  
Chapter 10- Plans and Confessions (And a Bit of Romance)  
  
After the meeting, nobody had been very talkative. Everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts as most of the witches and wizards took their leave. Those who were staying at Avalon made half-hearted attempts at conversation before declaring that they were exhausted and really ought to be turning in. They had some idea of the enormity of the thing they had committed to that night.  
  
James awoke early on Sunday morning. He was managing to sleep again, and he felt wonderfully rested. He was in no great hurry to get up, the house was silent and he imagined everyone would sleep late. He folded his hands behind his head and watched a small crack of sunlight start on the ceiling and grow brighter as the sun rose.  
  
He thought about Dumbledore's plan- The Order of the Phoenix- it sounded so noble. For him, it was a relief to have a solid plan, something to do, something to focus his energy. He could stop feeling so useless and completely helpless. They could sidestep the Ministry's constant hesitation and do something. James could finally channel his energy and anxiety, and yes, anger, into something that would actually make a difference. He had thought that's what he would do as an Auror, but now he could really put the skills they had taught him to some kind of use.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked softly next to him. He hadn't realized she was awake.  
  
"Just, you know, everything." He said, vaguely, knowing she would understand anyway.  
  
"What do you think about it?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, I think it's brilliant, of course. Finally, something is going to get done. Dumbledore is just the man to do it. It was really never going to work for the Ministry to defeat Voldemort, right, because they're too big and cumbersome, too many questions and too much second- guessing. A small group of talented witches and wizards, that will do it. Voldemort operates in secret, and so must we. It all fits."  
  
"Yes, but what he said, that he couldn't promise no lives would be lost." She reminded.  
  
"Lives have already been lost." Said her husband softly. "There's no way of knowing how many more will be before he's defeated. But think of it Lily. Think of after he's gone."  
  
She tried, but she had come of age in a world that was torn by this war. From the time she had entered the wizarding world there had been whispers of Voldemort, growing louder until she found herself in the middle of a full out magical war. If you had told me when I was ten this would be my life, she thought, I would have laughed, I would have thought you mad.  
  
"It will be brilliant, then, everything." He turned, wrapping an arm around her waist. She ran a hand through his messy hair and, though she found it hard to imagine, indulged in his fantasy.  
  
"We'll have children then?"  
  
"Oh lots. Or none, if you prefer. But we should have some, because between the two of us they'd be bloody good looking."  
  
She laughed, messing up his hair even further. "And what shall we do, when we're done saving the world?"  
  
"Ill be Minister of Magic. Or a star quidditch player. And you can be whatever you like. Anything."  
  
"Perhaps I'll be a film star." She realized James would not understand that muggle concept. "Or maybe I'LL be Minister of Magic. Or maybe I'll just stay home and look after our children. That would drive Petunia mad, as she's always harassed me about how she's going to be a "proper wife and mum" and not have a job. We can name one of our kids after her."  
  
"Hell, name two after her! Our first will be James Jr. though, of course."  
  
"And if our first is a girl?"  
  
"Then SHE will be James Jr! And I'll hex anyone who teases her! Bloody fine name, James."  
  
Lily laughed again, and slipped her arms around him. "I love you Potter."  
  
"I know Evans." He chuckled, and kissed her. "I love you too. Now, about that James Jr."  
  
******  
  
Sunday was clear and bright, the mist around Avalon lifted and the brilliant blue sky seemed to make other colors brighter. The grass seemed a brilliant green, the forest a warm mix of complimentary greens and browns, and even the grey stone of Avalon seemed cleaner and sharper.  
  
The clarity and brilliance almost hurt James' eyes as he set across the park with his three best friends. They had not planned it to be the old Marauders, it had just turned out that everyone else was otherwise occupied when Sirius, insisting that it could not be that far, only just beyond the forest, suggested they walk to the beach. Feeling released not only from the oppressive weather, but from the drama of the past few days, they talked about nothing of importance as James and Sirius idly tossed a quaffle back and forth.  
  
"This is brilliant, the Marauders together again." Said Peter enthusiastically.  
  
"Hear hear!" Agreed Sirius heartily, though they knew his enthusiasm would last only as long as it took a pretty girl to walk across his path.  
  
"Oy, I forgot to tell you all!" Peter grinned widely at all of them. "I met someone the other night when you lot were too busy to go out!"  
  
Sirius paused in mid-throw, causing the quaffle to drop to the ground at his feet. There was a moment of silence, then-  
  
"You MET someone? D'you mean, like, A WITCH?! Bloody hell boys, our little Peter has finally discovered the opposite sex!"  
  
Sirius grabbed his chest and staggered around dramatically before collapsing on the warm grass. "I've fainted from the shock of it." He informed them all, in case they were unsure.  
  
James meanwhile, was making a great show of pretending to weep. "Our little Peter is....all......grown......up!!" He wailed, wiping away imaginary tears.  
  
"Come on you gits." Remus said, "accidentally" kicking Sirius in the ribs, hard. "I think he's serious. Go on then Pete, what's she like? Tell us about her."  
  
He waited long enough for the two of them to stop howling at their own jokes.  
  
"Go on then Wormtail, tell us, who is she?"  
  
"Well, her name is Abby Buchanan. She says she was in Hufflepuff but I don't remember her, and you'd think I would because-" He trailed off because Sirius, who was picking himself up off the grass, looked distinctly troubled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Is she by chance related to Conall Buchanan?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "Dunno. Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really...well, I don't know. It might. I don't know about your girl, mate, but the Buchanans I'm thinking of...well, they're not a very good family."  
  
"I don't care about all that pureblood stuff!"  
  
"Neither do I!" Protested Sirius, his face darkening with anger. "And you know it! I meant they've got a bad reputation for being deep into the dark arts."  
  
"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" He shot back.  
  
Remus grabbed the back of his robes to keep Sirius from jumping on Peter.  
  
"That was out of line Pete." James said quietly.  
  
Peter picked up the quaffle, apparently going to give Sirius the silent treatment. Remus released his hold on his friend, and without speaking they moved on, an uncomfortable silence now hanging over them. When it was finally becoming unbearable, Peter muttered "You don't even know her."  
  
There was a pause, and they were all surprised when Sirius spoke politely. "You're right mate, I don't, and I'm sure she's smashing. All I'm saying is if she's related to Conall Buchanan, watch yourself, all right?"  
  
Surprised by how reasonable he sounded, Peter nodded, and then tossed him the quaffle. "All right Padfoot." But Sirius kept a strange closed look on his face, and Peter seemed a little awkward around him after that.  
  
******  
  
Remus could often not sleep as it neared the full moon. Werewolves were nocturnal, and besides his senses were sharpened, so that the smallest sound or bit of light woke him. It was not very late, but everyone had gone to bed early because they meant to leave early Monday to get to work on time. He found Morgan alone in the kitchen, her feet resting on the table, leaning her chair back precariously on two legs, staring moodily into the fire. On the table sat a large bottle of rich amber colored liquid that that was reflecting the flames, making it look as though it was shot through with red and gold. She had a large cut crystal glass of the same liquid in her hand. He picked up the bottle and read the label "40 year." He put it back down and looked at her swirling it carelessly in her glass. "Expensive stuff."  
  
"Nothing but the best." She shrugged and tossed back the rest of the drink.  
  
"Maybe you should slow down." He suggested quietly, wondering how much she'd already had. Probably not too much if she was managing to balance her chair like that.  
  
"Maybe you should mind your own business." She replied rather sharply, still not looking at him. "You're not my father."  
  
Given the conversation he had witnessed her having with her father's portrait the other night, he rightly guessed that was dodgy territory and avoided it.  
  
"I don't want to be your father. I also don't want to be the guy holding your hair back while you're embracing the loo half the night."  
  
The corners of her mouth twitched before she looked highly affronted.  
  
"I am a Scot." She said precisely, in clipped tones. "I can hold my liquor."  
  
He looked at the bottle doubtfully. "Morgan, a mountain troll couldn't hold that much liquor."  
  
"He seems to be hinting at something." She said aloud, as though there was someone else in the kitchen. "What could that be?" She turned and finally looked at him, and grinned. "If you want to join me, just ask."  
  
******  
  
The next morning they all arrived downstairs at about the same time, having to be at work at the Ministry on time. Sirius and James and Lily, followed closely by Frank and Alice, came into the kitchen to find Morgan and Remus both with their heads resting on the table, either asleep or passed out. Given the large, almost empty bottle of scotch, the latter seemed pretty likely. They all hesitated, then Sirius began to grin, wickedly.  
  
"They are both going to be so hung over." He whispered to the others. He crept into the kitchen, and, as they all watched in confusion, picked up one of the heavy chairs at the end of the table. He held it high over his head, and he dropped it. With a crash.  
  
Remus jumped up, going for his wand, Morgan just opened a bloodshot eye, and muttered "oh bloody hell".  
  
Sirius spoke in an unusually loud voice. "GOOD MORNING, YOU TWO!"  
  
They both winced, Morgan hissed "Sod off Sirius" and buried her face in her arms. Remus sat back down, looking dazed.  
  
"BRILLIANT MORNING IT IS TOO!" He boomed, pulling aside the curtains so that sunlight flooded the table. Morgan moaned softly.  
  
"NOW, ABOUT BREAKFAST! WHAT WILL WE HAVE? EGGS? (They knew from experience at Hogwart's Morgan could not tolerate eggs) BACON? A BIG STICKY, GOOEY, SUGARY DOUGHNUT?  
  
"Oh Merlin. Excuse me." Morgan pushed back her chair and rushed from the room. Remus opened a bleary eye at Sirius.  
  
"That was harsh Mate. You know doughnuts make her sick."  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly. "I know."  
  
******  
  
They all left shortly after that, except Remus and Morgan, who had to recover, and Peter, who had no particular wish to get back to his rather boring job as a cashier at Flourish and Blots. Remus felt slightly better after showering and changing, though still rather tired and achy. He knew that might be a hangover, but was also probably the upcoming full moon. Morgan had not reappeared after Sirius offered her a doughnut, so he went looking for her when he and Peter were ready to leave. After searching a good bit of Avalon, he found her in the library, surrounded by large books.  
  
"Morgan? Peter and I are getting ready to leave. Don't you have to be at work today?"  
  
She shook her head absently. "I called in sick. Not much of a lie either." She smiled ruefully. She looked fine though, dressed in muggle jeans and a heavy sweater, her hair still damp, falling to her waist in dark curls. She seemed totally focused on whatever she was doing. He came closer, pulling a chair over.  
  
"What is all this?"  
  
"Account books." She hated numbers. He remembered her cursing arithmancy the year she had taken it at Hogwart's, but she seemed to understand these columns. "A lot of work goes into running an estate the size of Avalon." She explained to him. "Usually I let my lawyers run it, but I thought I'd have a look and make sure it's all in order." She looked up. "You and Peter go along though. I'll be back in London later today."  
  
"I can stay, if you like."  
  
She shook her head. "No need, this is nothing, just some checking. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? It's no trouble. I'm late anyway."  
  
She finally took her attention away from the books, looking him dead in the eyes, and he saw her temper flickering there, and thought maybe he should not press her when she was hung over. "Remus, I'm not a child. I don't require a babysitter."  
  
"I don't think you require anything. I thought you might like some company." He replied evenly.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Hell, I'm sorry. There's no reason to be tetchy with you. But really, go on, I won't be far behind."  
  
She finished rubbing her eyes and looked up, and he realized with some shock how close he was sitting, having leaned over to look at her books. There was a moment that seemed to last a long time, and the Remus did what he would always regard as one of the stupidest, and most brilliant things he had ever done in his life.  
  
He kissed her. Morgan made a small sound that might have been surprise, but then she shifted slightly, moving toward him and deepening the kiss slightly, erasing any apprehension he might have felt. He put a hand on her arm so that he could pull her closer, awkward as it was on the hard chairs. One of her hands came up to the side of his face, the other gripping his arm as though afraid he would move away.  
  
It was several minutes before they finally parted, if only to catch their breath. Morgan was speechless, and he was studying her face as though he had never seen her before.  
  
"I.I don't know-" She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yes." He kissed her again, and she sighed, unable to hold onto a coherent thought.  
  
The sound of a door opening was as loud as an explosion in the room, as was Peter's saying "Remus, are you- Oh bloody hell!"  
  
They sprang apart so quickly several of her books tumbled to the floor. There was a loud silence that seemed to last a long time, and then, when Remus spoke, his voice was brisk and businesslike.  
  
"Yes. We'd better be going. Let's go Peter, Morgan has some things to square away here. Don't stay too long then Morgan."  
  
"No." She murmured, dazed. Remus seized Peter's arm, he was standing in the doorway, still gaping at scene he had walked in on, and dragged him out.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
A note from Ms. CE- Hey y'all, I just wanted to add that while I write this entirely for my own enjoyment and relaxation, it makes me VERY happy when people like it, so reviews are much appreciated, whether positive, or "this sucks". While I much prefer the former, the latter are acceptable provided you identify the source of the sucking, so I can work on it.  
  
Also, a question for anyone more computer savvy than me (which is essentially everyone)- When I write all this in Microsoft word, certain things are bolded or italicized for emphasis, however it does not show up that way when I post it on here....what's the deal with that? If anyone could clue me in on how to remedy that I'd be eternally grateful. 


	11. A Death in Diagon Alley

__

Harry Potter and all related ideas belong to J.K. Rowling, who, it was announced today, is the richest person in Britain. That's definitely not me, but a girl can dream……

This Chapter wrote itself very smoothly, which is good because it took my mind off of the conditions in my apartment. With the amount of rent I pay they really ought to provide me with my own tanned, oiled, shirtless cabana boy to stand over me with a fan and a frozen margarita, but failing that, they could at least TURN OFF THE HEAT when it's 80+ degrees.

Three cheers for toomanycurls who told me to save things in html format to make them appear properly!!

****

Chapter 11- A Death in Diagon Alley

Weeks passed, with no word from Dumbledore, not a whisper of The Order. They went about their lives as usual, going to work, going home, eating, sleeping, trying to keep up the appearance of normalcy. Nothing had changed except that every now and then Lily would catch the eye of Frank or Alice or Gideon with a sort of different significance, they were all in on the same secret.

It was not hard to go on as usual, because nothing had changed in the workings of the Ministry. They still spent their time at paperwork and investigating supposed sightings of Voldemort, always the unlikely sort of sightings where some witch or wizard **swore**they saw him on the Knight Bus, or in a muggle record store, or just outside Buckingham Palace.

As they waited for some news, for something, it slipped into summer. It got hot, uncomfortably so in London, children came home on school holidays, and the days got longer, staying light until easily eight or nine in the evenings. It was becoming regular for members of the Order who lived in London to be constantly at James and Lily's house in Godric's Hollow on these long warm evenings. There was little chance of them being overheard there, either by muggles or other witches and wizards, so they could speak freely. And though so far there was nothing they needed to speak secretly about, it let them vent their frustrations about not doing anything.

"Dumbledore might at least keep us informed." James said irritably one evening, when they had all agreed that yet again they had heard nothing from the old headmaster.

"Well, you know what_ I_ think Dumbledore ought to do James?" Alice said from across the table. "Make up a memo of all his plans in great detail, and then make up thousands of leaflets, fly over London, and drop them all. Oh, and maybe send a copy to the Daily Prophet as well."

She smiled sweetly at him, while everyone else snickered. Morgan gave Alice an appreciative look; it was the sort of thing she'd had said if Alice hadn't beaten her to it. 

"You used to be sweet Alice. Look what being married to Frank has done to you." James shook his head, making a "tsk tsk" sound.

"As I recall Lily used to be rather sweet too until you corrupted her. She was even a prefect, as I recall." Frank remarked.

"Yeah, that almost made me reconsider asking her to go out with me." James mused. "Who wants to date a prefect?"

"Asking her to go out with you?" Sirius snorted. "Try "begging". Pathetically. For two years. And even then I think she only went out with you to shut you up. In fact, maybe that's why she married you."

"Of course not." She replied, smiling fondly at James. "I married him for his money."

The wisecracking died down, and Remus spoke logically.

"Just because we're not hearing from Dumbledore doesn't mean he's not doing anything James. It could be other things going on we're not involved in. Obviously he wouldn't want us to know."

"Why not? Why not keep us informed? So we could help if need be."

"You can't be forced to tell what you don't know." Gideon said ominously.

******

Sirius was in Diagon Alley and using all his willpower to act his age and not join the throng of little boys pressing their faces against the glass of Quality Quidditch Supplies when he noted two women walking a little way ahead of him. He immediately recognized the long red curls of his best friend's wife, but he did not know who the woman with dark brown shoulder length hair walking with her was. At least not from the back, although he had to admit from the back was a very nice view of her. He wondered who she was, and why he did not know her. There was only one way to find out. 

"Oy! Lily!" 

She turned, and so did her companion. He nearly stopped dead in the street, because when she turned, he did know her. Juliet Mason looked remarkably healthy for someone who had just recently been released from the hospital. He wondered, as he greeted them, how he had never before noticed how attractive she was. Then he remembered, she had been married. As much as he enjoyed female company, he considered married women strictly off limits. _Of course_, he thought, _she's not married anymore_. _Wait a minute, she's been widowed less than a month, you sick bastard!_

Lily was prattling on about the weather and mutual acquaintances, apparently unsure of what to do while Sirius was distracted by leering at, and then mentally beating himself up for the inappropriateness of leering at, Robert Mason's widow. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"And so what brings you two ladies to Diagon Alley?"

They exchanged a look, apparently Lily had already said this while he was thinking about how he shouldn't be thinking about how hot Juliet was.

"We have been shopping." She said slowly, and clearly, as though she was speaking to someone who didn't speak English well.

"Oh good thinking, only eight shopping months left until my birthday."

"You would be an Aries." Replied Juliet in a cheeky voice.

"You know, if I had paid attention in divination I might be insulted by that comment, but as I didn't, I'm going to assume it was a compliment."

He grinned at her, and sensed, rather than saw, a rather disapproving look from Lily, but before he could say anything else, someone ran into him hard from behind, and he stumbled forward into the two women.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, straightening up and turning to glare at….himself?

"Oh, sorr--- You!"

No, not himself, but someone who had always looked eerily similar, someone he had not seen for years, which was as he preferred it.

"Regulus." Normally if he met his brother on the street he'd ignore him, but as he had just barreled into him, it was impossible to pretend they hadn't seen each other. Lily and Juliet looked at him with interest. They knew Sirius had a brother, but he had not gone to Hogwart's, because after sending Sirius there their parents had decided they disapproved of both Dumbledore and the curriculum.

"You must be Sirius's brother." Lily said, always polite despite the way the two of them were glaring at each other murderously, "Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Potter, this is Juliet Mason."

"Still hanging about with mudbloods I see." He remarked, looking disgusted, ignoring the hand Lily offered.

Sirius reached for his wand. "Watch yourself Regulus. You'd better apologize to these ladies for calling nasty names, before I teach you a lesson about manners."

"The only lesson I ever learned from you was how to be an embarrassment to your name and family, and I'd rather not, thank you. If you'll excuse me I have things to do and I'd rather not be seen associating with this kind of filth."

He disapparated, and left Sirius holding his wand and seething.

"That's your brother?" Juliet asked hesitantly, after a moment.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Growled Sirius, replacing his wand in his pocket. 

******

Lily had planned to meet James in the Leaky Cauldron after shopping, and she allowed Sirius to wait with her despite being annoyed with him for leering like a pervert at poor Juliet. Juliet had taken leave declaring she was tired, not surprising since she had only just been released from the hospital and was not completely well yet. Lily was making a point to try and invite her out sometimes, she could only imagine it must seem very lonely in their house now that Rob was gone.

Sirius was unusually quiet, she guessed because of their meeting with Regulus. She wondered if she ought to try to ask him about his family but then decided not. James had always been better at talking to Sirius anyway, and she imagined if he needed to talk he would go to Morgan, as she was in a similar situation.

Considering his foul mood, she was glad when James showed up, late, panting apologetically, something about "Gideon" and "quidditch". She couldn't tell if he had been playing quidditch with Gideon or fighting with Gideon over quidditch, but didn't much care.

He seemed a little surprised to see Sirius with her, but fine with it.

"Are we going to have dinner then? I'm famished, what will we-"

He was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream from the direction of Diagon Alley. They all exchanged a look, and the hurried out the back of the pub and through the arch into the street full of shops, where a small crowd was gathering around the apothecary shop. James tried to push his way through to see what the problem was. People around were muttering to one another.

"You-know-who, did she say…?"

"That's what she said. Absolutely barking, he wouldn't be here in Diagon Alley…"

James pushed harder. "I say, let us through, we're Aurors-"

Pushing past a tall man in lurid yellow robes, Lily saw that everyone was gathering around a man who was lying in the street, sprawled on his back, his eyes wide and staring-- clearly dead. A woman was standing over him, her hands clamped over her mouth, screaming.

"Someone call a healer." Lily said, knowing it was useless, he was dead, there was nothing that could be done. 

"What happened here?" The surrounding crowd shook their heads, unsure. James turned to the screaming woman. "Ma'am? Ma'am, you need to tell me what happened here! Ma'am!" He took her by the shoulders, wondering if he was going to have to slap her to get her attention.

"You-know-who!" She shrieked. "He was here! He cursed my husband and then he disapparated! He's dead, Oh Merlin, he's DEAD!"

"Make way, make way there! Let us through!"

Two young uniform officers from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were pushing through the crowd, and James took Lily's elbow and drew her back into the crowd, trying to disappear. "The Ministry is here." He whispered. "Let's not draw attention to ourselves."

They slipped back through the crowd, and hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron, whispering hurriedly to Sirius what the woman had said about Voldemort attacking her husband.

"We have to contact Dumbledore." James added as he stepped into the fire. When Lily and Sirius had also emerged from the fireplace back at Godric's Hollow, James went on as though he had not been interrupted. "He needs to know that she thought it was Voldemort, even if it wasn't."

"I think he's beaten you to it again mate." Sirius pointed to the window, where an owl was tapping on the glass, trying to get in.

******

Minutes later they found themselves in the Headmaster's office at a strangely quiet and deserted Hogwart's. Other members of the Order arrived shortly, since it was a Sunday afternoon, many of them had been in Diagon Alley shopping or socializing and heard about the commotion. None of them had actually seen Voldemort, but they had all heard the woman's claim that he was the one who had cursed her husband. 

"A man was killed in Diagon Alley this afternoon." Said Dumbledore shortly. "The only witness, his wife, says he died from the Avada Kedavra curse from Voldemort. While the Ministry is running around trying to control the situation, I sent Alastor to question the woman, and he believes she is quite right that it was Voldemort who attacked the man."

There was a tense silence in the Headmaster's office until Gideon spoke.

"I think Crouch intends to cover it up again. Already the buzz over at the Prophet is that the woman was mad, it wasn't him at all. All I was able to find was that the poor man's name was Gavin Claremont." 

"Dr. Claremont?" They all looked at Morgan in surprise. 

"Do you know him?" 

She shook her head. "No, but I've heard of him. He works with Taylor Griffin." 

This apparently meant nothing to the rest of them. 

"They do research." She said impatiently. "Experimental charms work, mostly theoretical, very advanced." 

"How do you know this guy, this Griffin?" 

"He was one of my tutors before I went to Hogwart's." 

"Oh, I remember him." Sirius said suddenly. "Tall bald bloke? I remember because he was one of the few tutors to last over two weeks with you. Never liked him though, he told your father I was the one who put that jelly legs hex on you." 

"I told my father about that, and I think it might be time to let go of that grudge anyway luv." 

Dumbledore interrupted them. "Morgan, do you know this man well?" 

She nodded. "Fairly well, we've kept in touch." 

"Do you feel comfortable going to him and seeing if he has any information that might help us determine why Voldemort would target his partner?" 

"Of course." 

"I don't think she should go alone." Remus spoke up. She gave him a look to kill. 

"It's Taylor, he'd never do anything to me-" 

"I'll go with her then. That way it won't feel like a bunch of Aurors descending on him." Sirius said logically. 

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, and remember not to let him know anything about the Order, no matter how much you may trust him Morgan."

******

When he stepped out of the fire Morgan was waiting for him, distractedly examining a minute speck of ash on her otherwise perfect robes. Getting dirty was definitely on Morgan's list of top ten least favorite things. He looked around the hallway they had arrived in. It was sterile white, almost as clean as a hospital. 

"What is this place?" 

"It's a magical research lab. We're a bit outside of Glasgow." 

He followed her down a spotless hall. It was eerily quiet. She stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall and knocked. A man's voice said "Yes? Come in." 

They stepped into a room that was entirely different from the hallway. It was paneled in dark wood, and smelled distinctly of dust and smoke. One wall was a vast picture window looking out on a wild moor dotted with early heather, but the other walls were lined with bookshelves, from floor to ceiling of large leather bound volumes. When he ran out of shelf space Griffin had apparently just started piling books on the floors, so they towered precariously all around. Sitting on the crowded desk were lots of small, mysterious instruments, and a whole jumble of various wands of different lengths and designs lying on a velvet cloth. Taylor Griffin, a tall, thin, balding man, surveyed them through silver-framed glasses and a haze of pipe smoke. He broke into a wide grin when he recognized Morgan. 

"Morgan! Feasgar math! Ciamar a tha sibh?" 

"Gle mhath, gle mhath. Ciamar a the sibh fein?" 

"Tha gu math-" 

"Excuse me?" Said Sirius irritably. "I hate to break up this little meeting of the Scottish Pride Association, but could we use a language everyone has in common? English maybe?" 

Morgan sighed. "Taylor, I'm not sure if you remember my cousin?"

"Mr. Black, yes of course. How could I forget the perpetrator of such a well placed jelly legs hex." 

Sirius had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. 

"So to what do I owe the pleasure Morgan, not that you need a reason to stop by..." 

"Well, we heard about Claremont. I'm really sorry Taylor." She began delicately. 

He hooked an eyebrow, looking merely curious, not like someone mourning the death of a good friend. 

"Heard what about Claremont?" 

She and Sirius exchanged a glance. Was it possible that out at this remote lab he had not yet heard? 

"You haven't heard?" 

"The last I heard from Claremont he was going to London for a few days with his wife. She doesn't like it much out here, too remote." 

Morgan took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Taylor, but he's...Claremont is dead, Taylor." 

"He's....what?" He could not have looked more stricken if Morgan had slapped him. "How? What happened?" 

"He was killed in Diagon Alley in front of his wife and several witnesses. None of the witnesses can say for sure, but his wife says it was Voldemort."

Morgan crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Taylor." 

"It's just so sudden." He shook his head in disbelief. "Voldemort? What could he possibly want to kill Gavin for?" 

"Well, that's part of what we came to see you about." It was not a sensitive time to ask, but they didn't have time to be sensitive. "Is there anything you can think of that might make Voldemort target him?" 

Griffin's head snapped up, his eyes wide behind his glasses, as though he had just remembered something. 

"What? What is it?" Pressed Morgan. 

"Are you asking in the capacity as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, or as my former student and a friend?" 

"I won't betray anything you say to the Ministry, I'm not here on their behalf." 

"Did they find anything on Claremont when he died? Notes of some sort?" 

"Not that I know of. Why?" 

"He was working on, just as a point of academic interest, not for any use, a way of breaking through the Fidelius Charm." 

"I thought that was impossible unless the Secret Keeper chose to give it up?" 

"It always has been, but Gavin thought he had a found a way through it. He had nearly figured it out." 

"And Voldemort would make great use of that information..." 

Taylor nodded. "Yes, the Fidelius Charm is often the last hope for keeping a secret."

_____________________________________________________________

Taylor Griffin is the name of a real person, and I'm not sure of that's allowed, but you can't copyright a name, and it is very very (extremely) doubtful the man I know reads Harry Potter fan fiction. I only used the name because I mentioned it once in passing and my friend said "that sounds like a Harry Potter name".

Also, Morgan and Taylor's conversation in Gaelic is just a general "how are you, fine thanks, etc." exchange. I just like to give Sirius opportunities to make snarky comments.


	12. Motivations

__

All credit and deepest apologies to Ms. Rowling.

I know I have been awhile, but I have a good excuse. A rat. That's right, R-A-T. The furry, gray, pink-tailed, bubonic-plague-carrying kind. Darting across the floor of my living room. While rats are all well and good as pets in the Harry Potter world, Christina does not wish to live with vermin. So (after screaming like a banshee and staying at a friend's house for several nights), I've gotten a new apartment. 

****

Chapter 12- Motivations

"But what's the point of trying to break the Fidelius charm? What's the _motive_?" James asked rhetorically, pacing a few feet back and forth in front of a large table in the Hogwart's library. He was the only one pacing, but certainly not the only one showing signs of nervousness and frustration. They were stationed about the Hogwart's library, as it was a convenient place for the Order to meet, and larger than Dumbledore's office. Though it was late, everyone was anxious to hear what Morgan and Sirius had learned from Taylor Griffin. Dumbledore had gone to consult immediately with Professor Flitwick as to whether it was likely or even possible that the Fidelius Charm could be defeated.

"I thought that Griffin fellow said it was an academic interest." Gideon said, from near the end of a row of bookshelves. Lily gave him a withering look.

"Gideon, if you believe that I've got some land in Florida you might be interested in."

"Huh? Florida?"

"Nevermind, it's a muggle saying." James interrupted quickly, cutting them both off. "But all right, let's say it's not academic interest, let's say he was doing it for Voldemort, still, what's the point? If he figures out how to break through the Fidelius Charm, we'll merely stop using it as a method of hiding information."

"But Voldemort doesn't know we know. He didn't know that Claremont told Griffin what he was working on."

Morgan and Sirius were clearly not focused on the discussion, as Morgan took a coin from her pocket, set it on the table, and with a quick flick of her wand, turned it into a beetle, which she sent scurrying across the table toward Sirius. He waited until it had nearly reached him before he turned it back into a coin. Another flick of his wand and it grew little legs, and jogged back to Morgan. A little flick of her wand and it had arms as well and started doing handsprings back towards Sirius. They both looked highly amused by this until Gideon pointed his wand at it, its arms and legs vanished in midair and it dropped back onto the table. He pocketed it. 

"Will you two please pay attention?" He snapped. 

"I've heard everything that was said, and frankly, most of it wasn't worth listening to." Morgan said bluntly.

"Oh? Then let's hear your brilliant insights." 

"You really want to know? Fine, you're focusing on the wrong thing. The question is not why break the Fidelius charm, but why did Voldemort _kill_ him."

They were prevented an argument by Dumbledore entering, and everyone fell silent. With him was a witch named Dorcas Meadowes. She was a senior secretary at the Ministry and very highly regarded. A brilliant witch, and a personal friend of Dumbledore, she had been eager to join the Order.

"After consulting with Professor Flitwick, and several other experts I am aquainted with, we have determined it would be impossible to break through the Fidelius Charm, not matter how advanced your learning in charms." He said, with an air of finality.

"I'm still not clear on exactly what this charm is." Admitted Frank. 

"It's a highly powerful and complex spell that is often the last resort for keeping a secret. It conceals the secret, usually the location of a person or a thing, inside the soul of a secret keeper. For example, let's say that you, Frank, needed to hide from Voldemort, and Alice was your secret keeper. Voldemort could be looking right at you, but unless Alice chose to tell him where you were, he wouldn't be able to find you." 

"Why is it impossible to break? I mean, if wizards invented it, it can be broken by wizards." Morgan seemed convinced of this.

"Because the secret is concealed inside a soul. And while the body, and even sometimes the mind, can be penetrated, the soul cannot."

"That leaves us nowhere on why Voldemort killed him. We still don't have a motive." James said, although it was technically good news, it only made the murder more confusing.

"Well, maybe there's another reason, or maybe it was just a random killing." 

"I don't think it was random." Said Dorcas Meadowes. They all listened now. " I don't doubt for a moment that You-know-who kills for sport, but he would kill muggles or muggle borns if it was merely for entertainment, and not in the middle of Diagon Alley either." 

"So there was another reason. Something else Claremont was doing, or not doing....." 

"Maybe we should ask his wife?" Frank said.

"You want to interrogate a grieving widow?" 

"Well, we can start by checking his Ministry file, maybe that will give us something to go on." Marlene McKinnon offered this, in a logical voice.

"Ministry file?" 

"Sure, the Ministry keeps records on all witches and wizards. They have to keep track of everyone, don't they, to keep the muggles from finding out about us." 

"All witches and wizards? That's kind of creepy." Morgan looked uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, yours is really thick. On account of them having to keep track of all the experiments they did on you." Sirius said, and then ducked when she chucked a book at him. 

"How do you get someone's Ministry file?" 

"Well, I know the Aurors could look at them if they needed to for an investigation, but you don't want to just walk in and request Claremont's file now, that would raise suspicion." 

"Can we sneak in and get it?" 

"Not that hard actually." She reached for a scrap of parchment. "Here's how it's set up. All the files are kept in a big room." She drew a big square." There's no security, except outside the door there's a guard who sits at a desk right outside." She drew a smaller square, presumably the desk, and a stick figure, the guard. "When someone requests a file, he goes and gets it. Technically no one else is allowed in the room, but it would be easy enough for one person to distract the guard, while someone in an invisibility cloak slips in and grabs the file." 

"Well, that would be a start." 

"Lily and I will do it." James volunteered. "I have an invisibility cloak already." 

"Better let Lily be the distraction." Marlene advised. "I believe the security guard is a young man."

******

Peter sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, watching the door in anticipation. He was meeting Abby, and even after several weeks of "dating" (though it had never been officially defined) he could not believe she actually wanted to see him. Despite what Sirius had said, he had not asked about her family, and she had not offered any information. He did not see anything that indicated a tendency toward the Dark Arts. Quite the opposite, she seemed perfect. 

The door opened, and she stepped in. She had a trick of pausing in a doorway to let people admire her, and a good many did. How could you not, Peter thought. She marched over the table, and sat facing him, pouting a little. In fact, looking rather put out. 

"Where were you Sunday night? I flooed you several times. You weren't home." 

He had never heard this impatient tone before, he was a little taken aback. He thought about it, and realized that Sunday afternoon and evening he had been at Hogwarts, at a meeting of the Order, after that scientist had bought it in Diagon Alley. He wished he could tell her that, it sounded rather dangerous and exciting, a secret society, but he didn't. 

"I was doing something, with my friends." 

She made an impatient "tuh" sound. He knew that sound, he'd heard Lily make it at James, and he'd heard Morgan make it at anyone whose opinions differed from hers. 

"What?" He said, wondering how she'd barely walked in and he was already on the defensive. 

"Your friends..." She shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes they don't seem like very good friends."

"What D'you mean?"

"Well, you say yourself they're always making fun of you and saying how thick you are."

She had a point, he thought. But that was just the way Sirius and James were. And compared to them…well, he wasn't brilliant and gifted like that.

"You don't deserve that. _Real_ friends wouldn't act like that."

"They are my _real_ friends."

"Are they?" She shrugged again, seemingly to leave the conversation, but he worried and worried around the thought. Were they really his friends? Did he really have any friends at all?

******

Lily walked, no, _sauntered _was really the only word for it, down the hallway at Ministry. She could sense James behind her, under the invisibility cloak. She always hated walking with him when he was wearing that thing, she could sense he was nearby but never knew exactly where he was. 

Just as Marlene had described, there was a desk at the end of the hall set squarely in front of a heavy steel door. She thought "security guard" was something of a euphemism, since the wizard sitting at the desk, reading a quidditch magazine, looked about eighteen years old. 

Trying to ignore James whispering "walk sexier" in her ear, she walked up to the desk and stopped, smiling coyly. The guard swung his feet off the desk and gave her an appraising look that she was sure was giving James fits. She hoped he'd control himself and not toss off the cloak and attack the poor boy. 

"Hi there." She smiled sweetly, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "I need to see a file." 

"Can I see your ID Miss?" He was trying to sound businesslike while leering at her, and not making a very good job of it. 

"Sure, um, I have it here somewhere." She offered him her Ministry card, which he merely glanced at. 

"So Lily, can I call you Lily? What can I get for you?" 

She giggled. "Sure." 

"You can call her Mrs. Potter." James hissed under his breath. She wanted to shush him but the guard didn't seem to have heard. 

"Oh, well, I need a file for...........oh Dear....oh, I....I seem to have forgotten the name. I...um...I think it started with a T." 

"Well, I'd need to know the name..." 

"Yeah, I know, I'm sure I can remember it, if just....do you think I could just have a peek? I mean, I know I'd recognize it if I saw it. I think it started with T-O." She batted her eyelashes appealingly. 

"Oh, well, that's not really allowed." 

"Oh? Well, gosh, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything. It's just, well..." She leaned over on the desk, a fairly effective method of distraction given she was wearing low-cut robes. Dear Merlin, when did I lose all sense of dignity_?_ "If I have to go back and check the name my boss will really yell at me." Her bottom lip trembled. 

"This is absolutely nauseating." James voice came in her ear. She kicked out and her foot came in contact with something, and she heard a sharp intake of breath. Luckily, the guard was too busy checking her out to notice. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you have have a quick look..." He agreed slowly. 

"Oh, thanks SO much." She gushed. "I really appreciate it." 

He made a big show of unlocking the big door, and then took her arm protectively. "Now it's T-O you said? That would be right down this way." 

He left the door wide open. What an idiot, thought James as he slipped in after them and went the opposite way, toward the beginning of the alphabet. He turned down the aisle marked "C" as he heard Lily give a shrill giggle in response to something the guard said. He slowed a little bit and looked at the marked drawers-- CH...CI...CL. He pulled open that one and quickly thumbed through the parchments....Claasen, Claimer, Clancy...Claremont, Ewan Martin. It was quite a thick file compared to the others, but he just shoved it under his robes and made his way over to the T section. Lily was pretending to look at files while that foul boy stood so close he practically had her pinned against the cabinets. 

"No, not Toomey..." 

He resisted the urge to push the kid off his wife and instead tugged discreetly on her robes to let her know he was finished, then went and slipped out the door as he heard her say "Toomey! Wait, that is it!".........there was a momentary pause, then she chirped. "Okay, that's all I needed to know, thanks!" And came striding out of the record room, with the boy hurrying after her saying "Hey Lily wait, are you busy tonight......?" 

She pretended not to hear and kept walking.

******

Remus finally decided enough was enough. Since they had returned from Avalon, Morgan had been avoiding him, blatantly. She wasn't even being remotely subtle about it. For good reason of course, since that moment of complete idiocy when he had kissed her. Because they had the same friends, and simply could not avoid seeing each other on a regular basis, they could not go on not speaking, he knew he had to set things right. He hoped they could go back to being friends as they always had been, but then he was willing to settle for a friendly politeness. _You don't really want to just be friends with her_….the nagging voice in his head would not go away…._and she kissed you back, remember_. No, it was no good dwelling on those kinds of thoughts, he had to talk to her, to attempt to repair their relationship. 

Of course it was the sort of conversation that required getting her alone, and he finally caught her Tuesday afternoon in James and Lily's living room. Everyone else was still at work, and she claimed her neighbors were reaching new levels of noisiness. She appeared totally immersed in a book.

"What are you reading?"

_Okay, lame attempt at small talk_……

She looked up, obviously surprised to see him and not sure how to react, then she held out the book. Very advanced transfiguration, well beyond NEWT level.

"I borrowed it from the Hogwart's library, when we were there over the week-end. I mean, Dumbledore said I could." She added quickly, as though afraid he would think she nicked it.

"You really are a closet nerd, aren't you?" He asked, trying to lighten to tension in the room. It worked, she laughed, then put on a serious face.

"At least I'm discreet, I don't flaunt my nerdom for all too see."

"Yes, but how long can you really go on living a lie?"

Her serious expression cracked and she smiled.

He felt a little better. "I wanted to talk to you."

She carefully- a little too carefully, she was stalling- marked her place in the book and set it aside, indicating she was taking this seriously. "Yes, I guess we should talk." She agreed quietly.

"I should apologize, I'm sorry." He said promptly, feeling it was best to get that out of the way.

She frowned. "For what?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"For what happened at Avalon. I know I was totally out of line."

"You weren't the only one there."

"No, that's true." He was surprised, he hadn't expected her to come right out and say that.

She stood, and started to pace, which was usually his move. "So, what now?"

"I was hoping we could just go back. Go back to being friends. Nothing changed."

"We could." He felt a rush of relief. "If that's what you want."

He was about to respond affirmatively when she spun to face him. "Can I ask a question?" She went on without waiting for an answer. "Why? Why did you kiss me? What was the motivation? Was it just the moment?"

"Well, yes, I guess I just got caught up."

She sighed. "Okay." But didn't look happy with the answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I thought….nothing, nevermind."

"No, tell me. What's the matter?"

"I thought it was something more than that." She finally said, very quickly, barely above a whisper.

He felt as stunned as though she had hexed him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Stop saying that, it's not nothing." He took a step nearer. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, she crossed the space between them in two steps, and kissed him. There was nothing cautious or hesitant about it, it was insistent, demanding, aggressive….and incredibly sexy. It was as though time froze, and although he was vaguely aware there were things he should be thinking, he couldn't focus on anything but her. Her arms were tight around his neck, and he brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer against him. He ran a hand through her hair, which fell through his fingers like cool water. Finally, to breathe more than anything else, they parted.

"Caught up in the moment again, are you?" She smiled.

He wasn't inclined to answer that now. They could discuss the situation later, but presently, he was going to kiss her again. He caught her mouth again, and then kissed her jaw, the side of her neck, the little hollow at the base of her throat. She gasped, and-

There was the soft pop of someone apparating, and they heard James and Lily's voices from the kitchen- "That was absolutely revolting I tell you!" "Well, it worked pretty well from what I could tell."

Morgan cursed softly in Gaelic, and he released her just in time as Lily and James walked into the room, James triumphantly waving a handful of parchment. "We got it! It was a beautiful operation, we're a fabulous team!"

******

"It was really the most revolting thing I've ever seen. This kid was drooling down the front of her shirt, and she was all 'Oh, I forgot oh please help me oh you big strong man.'" James put on a high voice and did a good impression of Lily talking to the guard. "And then when we got it she just walked right out. You should have seen his face!"

They had each taken a few sheets, and were carefully dissecting the Ministry's version of Claremont's life, looking for anything to link him to Voldemort.

"He was in Ravenclaw. Geek." Sirius said offhandedly.

"Bloody smart geek though. Look at all these University degrees…"

"Married ten years, no kids…"

"Employed at various research jobs, mostly lab things, too technical for me, up until……" Lily paused, frowning, and then looked up. "You're not going to believe who he's working for now."

"Voldemort?" Said Sirius hopefully.

"Aye Sir, he put that on his resume. Loyal Minion of You-Know-Who. Duties include killing, torturing, general clerical work…" Morgan trailed off as Lily held up a hand for silence.

"No, not Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic." She looked up, her eyes wide. "The Department of Mysteries."

____________________________________________

__

Note: It may be awhile before you hear from me again. Coming up, I have in quick succession: My birthday, a trip to London, taking my GRE, and then that bring us right into the holidays, when I will be heading home for loads of family togetherness and fighting the inclination to put duct tape over my 4-year-old sister's mouth.

I may update if I do find myself with a spare minute or two, but if I don't, it doesn't mean I've abandoned the story. Cheers.


	13. Mysteries

__

Disclaimer: Not mine, nothing's mine. You know the drill.

In this first section, the italics are what Sirius is thinking, he's not saying it out loud. Likewise, later on the bold is what they're writing to each other.

****

Chapter 13- Mysteries

"D'you think I could wear that color?" Morgan pointed to flowing light blue robes in the window of Madam Malkin's. "Usually people with dark hair can't wear light blue, but I've always thought it rather compliments me."

"Uh-" Sirius was remembering why he did not generally go to Diagon Alley with his cousin. She became annoyingly female when shopping, and he had no inclination to be her fashion consultant. He shrugged. "I don't know, you usually look okay."

"Oh stop, I'm blushing."

But he didn't seem to hear her, instead he was squinting against the sun across the street.

"Is that….HEY! JULIET!"

Juliet Mason turned from where she was standing in front of the apothecary, looking for who had shouted her name. She saw him, and smiled.

"Hold on a sec." He said to Morgan, and jogged across the street to talk to her, as he drew even with her, he merely said "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Her voice was neutral, not happy to see him, but not unhappy either.

And he realized he had come sprinting across the street as though on a mission to speak to her, when in actuality he had nothing to say. He racked his brain for the right opening remark that was sure to lead to a lengthy and fascinating conversation on something he knew loads about so he could sound insightful. He was at a loss. _Come on, say something witty and clever. Clever… think…. what would be something clever to say? Right, I've been thinking too long… just say something… anything… it doesn't have to be clever. Dear Merlin how long am I going to stand here goggling at her silently? Say something! Something! ANYTHING!_

"So nice weather, huh?"

__

I am a complete and utter idiot.

"Yes, it's gotten a bit cooler." She seemed puzzled by his strange behavior.

"So, um, what are you up to?"

__

Would someone just hit me with Avada Kedavra and put me out of my misery?

"Oh, just some shopping…" She gestured vaguely to the bags she was holding. "For some things…"

"Oh, right…."

******

Morgan was torn between annoyance and amusement as she watched Sirius gawp wordlessly at Juliet Mason, wondering why he had suddenly turned into a blundering idiot. 

"I thought he was supposed to be good with women." Said a voice behind her. She turned to find Evan Marakiv leaning in a doorway. "But this is kind of like watching a broom accident. You want to turn away, and yet you can't."

"It's always been a mystery to me too." She replied.

"He seems quite smitten with her."

She frowned. "Sirius doesn't get smitten. And certainly not with _her_."

"What's wrong with her? She was in Ravenclaw, she must be halfway intelligent. And she's hot."

"Evan!"

"What? She is. You're not the only pretty girl in the world."

Sirius seemed to be doing a bit better, at least in that he was forming sentences. And Juliet was laughing even, she placed a hand on his chest to push him playfully, but then left it there. Morgan scowled and said something in a foreign language that did not sound at all ladylike.

"Pardon?"

"She is _blatantly_ flirting with him."

Evan clasped his hands together in mock horror. "_What_? A single woman _flirting_ with a single man? That bitch!"

"She's barely single, she's been widowed for like, a week. She's certainly not in a position to be throwing herself at him in public."

"A week….three months, who's counting? Besides, he doesn't appear to be discouraging her."

She had to admit that he certainly was not, and then turned away from the scene briskly. Who Sirius was lately attempting to get into bed was none of her concern, even if she did think someone so recently widowed was a little tasteless, she was certainly not going to say as much to Evan. Besides, she had been hoping to run into him, even thinking to owl him, she wanted to know if he had heard anything else from whoever it was he talked to, about the supposed spy in Auror headquarters. Morgan had mentally gone through everyone who worked there and there was not one of them she could imagine as a spy.

"I've been meaning to ask you-" He immediately tensed, guessing where she was going. "Have you heard anything more? About what you told me?"

He glanced around, and shook his head. "Keep your voice down. No, I told them I was not going to bring messages anymore anyway."

"Evan, couldn't you-"

"No! I don't know how deeply embroiled in all of this you are McCarrick, but I suspect it's more deeply than you let on. I also don't know how to make it clear to you that I do not wish to be involved. If you want anymore information you'll have to ask Snape yourself." He spat. She blinked at him. He obviously had let that slip without meaning to

"Snape? It was Snape?" She muttered, ignoring that Evan looked furious with himself.

"Now Morgan…"

"No, of course, that makes perfect sense…"

"Don't tell any- Oh Hell…" 

He sighed, glaring viciously at something over her shoulder. She turned and saw Sirius had left Juliet and was striding back to them, looking murderous.

"Oh Hell."

******

When Lily came in the room, James was sitting at an antique desk, deeply absorbed in reading. She watched him for a few moments, noting the dark smudges under his eyes, and then he yawned as she snuck up behind him and draped her arms around his neck.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Trying to figure something out….I know it can be done….similar spell to what we did with the map……might need you to do the charm, you're better at them….." He was muttering to himself. Books and papers were spread out on the desk. James rolled his shoulder slightly, as though he was stiff, and she began massaging them, still leaning over him and looking at the mess on the desk.

"Could you be a little more…..specific?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out a way for us to communicate, besides owls. There's a way you can enchant pieces of parchment so that if you write on them, the people who have the others can see what you're writing. Sort of like a letter, only it's immediate. Sirius and I tried to do it once in school, to use during detentions, but we never quite figured it out. It's a pretty complicated charm." He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"This would be more easily accomplished in bed." She remarked, meaning the massage, not the charm. James opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow suggestively, then grabbed her arm and pulled her around into his lap.

"I can think of some other things that could be more easily accomplished in bed. Shall I suggest a few?"

She smiled. "How about sleeping? That's what you really need."

He frowned. "That's not what I had in mind. Perhaps you missed the innuendo. I was suggesting-"

"I think even the _furniture_ got your meaning James, subtle though it was…but I was serious, you look exhausted."

"Uh-huh." He twisted his fingers through her hair. "You're very pretty."

"James, what about the charm?" She was teasing him now.

"Tomorrow." He said absently, occupied with a very different goal now. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

******

When Alice sat down at her desk the next day, there was a piece of parchment rolled up on it, tied with a ribbon. Curious, she untied it, and stared, now entirely puzzled, at a piece of blank parchment. Why in the world would someone leave a blank piece of parchment on her desk? As she was about to toss it aside, letters began to appear, as though an invisible hand was writing on it. She choked on her coffee as the blank piece of parchment addressed her.

**__**

Hello Alice.

She scooted her chair a little way back, looking around to see if anyone noticed. She looked back at it as more writing appeared.

**__**

Don't worry, it's me, James.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

**__**

No, really, stand up, I'm waving at you.

She stood up, so she could see over the edge of the cubicles. Sure enough, James was standing up as well, waving merrily. She sat back down and picked up her quill hesitantly.

****

Alice: _Can you see this? How does it work?_

James: _Lily's idea, so we can communicate without anyone knowing. Lily and Frank have one too, after all it's not like we can just shout back and forth about Order-related things, right?_

Lily: _It was actually James's idea, I just did the charm._

James: _I often had a use for such things in school_.

Frank: _You mean detention. Have we figured anything out about the Department of Mysteries? I'm not sure what goes on down there._

Alice: _Well, that's the "mystery" part. Otherwise they'd call it "The Department of Stuff Everyone Already Knows About". _

Frank: _Funny, you're funny. But I'd imagine it will be hard to get into, I mean that it will likely take more than flashing some cleavage at an eighteen-year-old._

(The story of Lily's undercover job had been circulated quickly among the members of the Order, to great amusement, and Gideon and Fabian were responsible for exaggerating it to such an extent that popular belief was that she had practically done a striptease right there in the hallway. She'd taken endless teasing about it.)

****

Lily: _I'm going to be the adult here and not respond to that. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore before we go charging into the Department of Mysteries._

James: _He's got enough going on, we can't go running to him with every problem. I say we just go down there and have a look around. It can't be that hard to get in. If we came back at night nobody would be about._

Frank: _I agree with James. We can just take a look and decide where to go from there._

James: _Tonight then?_

******

Morgan slammed the door of Sirius's apartment to announce her arrival. Nobody was there but she could hear the water running.

"Who's that?" He called out.

"It's me." She called back.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

She sat down on his couch, picked up a quidditch magazine, glanced at a few pages without seeing them, and tossed it aside. She had been agitated and restless lately, and she knew why. There was a lot on her mind- her Auror training was nearing the end so she actually had to start thinking about the qualification tests. They would be enough to be nervous about, but then she had the Order to think about. And although she was trying to focus on work, always at the back of her mind, pulling at the edges, was what was going on…and she wasn't even sure what that was…with Remus. And when she did think about it, her heart would skip just a half a beat. She never would have imagined, in all the years she had known him, that he could kiss like that. She blushed just remembering it, and maybe if all of their friends didn't have such bloody awful timing they could figure out what was going on between them. But in order to do that she had to figure out what she wanted-

"What are you doing here?" Sirius emerged, his hair was still damp.

"Are you going out?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you answer?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"You're going out with Juliet, aren't you?"

His pause, which was just a split second too long, was her answer.

"Morgan, how about I stay out of your personal life and you stay out of mine?"

"See, that might work if you actually did stay out of mine, but you don't. Seriously, are you going out with Juliet?"

"We're having dinner. It's not a "date" kind of thing, I just think she might need friends just now."

It sounded perfectly reasonable, but she frowned. "Evan thinks she's pretty."

"Evan is a jackass."

"So you don't think she's pretty?"

"Of course I think she's pretty. She's beautiful." He saw the trap he had easily walked into.

"Ha! You do like her!"

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I'm just trying to be friendly, I'm not putting moves on her. Really."

"I don't like it. I mean, it just seems kind of soon for her to be dating. When you think about her reaction to Rob's death, when everyone thought she was going crazy. She's bounced back and hit the whole dating scene pretty soon, don't you think?"

He shrugged. 

"I'm just saying be careful. Who knows what she's thinking?"

"I'm not trying to get into her head. I just like to talk to her."

"And not even much of that." She laughed, thinking of the scene in Diagon Alley.

He groaned. "Don't remind me, it was bad enough living through it once."

******

She read the memo without really seeing it. There was no point to all the paperwork, but she did it without complaining. In fact, the Ministry thought she was one of the best Aurors they had, all of her superiors, even Crouch, had commented on her dedication, her drive, her complete focus on fighting Voldemort. Nobody imagined, even for a second, that she was actually his servant, that she was actually betraying the Ministry to him.

It was not hard, either, with most of the Aurors being as incompetent as they were. Crouch was no manager, and he was terrified. The older Aurors- Barnes, Downing, Paul and Alec Kelly, were beyond his control. The younger ones- the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, seemed oddly uninterested. She felt like there was something going on among them that was not attached to the Ministry. Common sense told her it had to do with the meeting at Avalon, but despite having their trust, they were remarkably closed about that. Voldemort was getting frustrated with her inability to find out what had gone on. But she had found a way around that, and it just might turn out to be fun.

She finished the memo, and remembered she meant to get some notes on it from Lily Evans. She walked up behind Lily's desk, and was about to tap the woman's shoulder, when she saw a strange thing. Lily was writing on a piece of parchment, and it seemed to be writing back to her. From where she stood, the words were just visible.

__

Lily: I'm going to be the adult here and not respond to that. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore before we go charging into the Department of Mysteries.

James: He's got enough going on, we can't go running to him with every problem. I say we just go down there and have a look around. It can't be that hard to get in. If we came back at night nobody would be about.

Frank: I agree with James. We can just take a look and decide where to go from there.

James: Tonight then?

She stared. She could not believe what she was seeing. Slowly and silently, she backed away from Lily's desk. Absorbed in the parchment, Lily had not seen her there. She quickly went back to her desk, her mind racing. She had to go immediately to see the Dark Lord. She must tell him, there was a danger, but also an opportunity…they were going to try to break into the Department of Mysteries that very night.

******

James and Lily stayed late at the Ministry under the guise of working. Slowly, people began to leave. Crouch was the last one to leave, and he complimented them on their dedication and told them not to stay too late. They promptly told Frank and Alice it was safe, and they apparated, along with Morgan, who had long since demanded not to be left out. James had told she could have no part of it because she was not yet an Auror, but she had insisted that she was just as prepared, and that she was a member of the Order after all. In the end, she had simply worn them down. She wanted to see what they did down there in the Department of Mysteries. Another wand was always helpful anyway.

The Ministry was deserted as they took the elevator all the way down. They came off the elevator into a hall that was very different from the noisy and chaotic Auror headquarters where they worked. It was dark, silent, and still. The walls were bare, there were no windows. Lily shivered, and looked to James, who gripped his wand.

"Let's go."

They knew there were security guards who patrolled the Ministry at night, but Lily could not imagine anyone would come down here at night, alone. It was too eerie. They approached the door cautiously, waiting for something to happen, waiting for an alarm to go off or for a guard to surprise them. There was nothing. They all exchanged glances, and then James shrugged and reached for the doorknob. The last thing he expected was for it to merely swing open, but it did.

The room they stepped into was large and circular, and entirely black, with a series of doors along the wall. They paused, looking around, as Frank closed the door softly behind them. And then, the room began to spin. Morgan gave a little shriek, Lily seized James's arm, but then the room slid to a stop.

"We don't know which door to leave by now." Said Frank, unnecessarily, for they all saw that.

"Um, well, let's just pick one, shall we?" More confidently than he felt, James strode to a door and opened it.

They were at the top of stairs that led down some twenty feet into the center of the room. In the center of the room was a dais on which stood a stone archway with a curtain hung from it. It was strangely cold in the room.

"I don't like this place." Said Morgan, stopping in the doorway. "Let's go, we shouldn't go in here."

She looked deadly pale.

"She's right, it's dangerous. Don't James, come back." 

He was halfway down the stairs, but Lily gripped his arm and pulled him back. "This isn't what we're looking for, let's get out of here."

He wasn't so sure, he wanted to stay, he wanted to study the curtain that undulated slightly, he felt drawn to it. But Lily and Frank were pulling him away, and Alice closed that door resolutely behind her. She chose another. Pulling open a door to a room that seemed to glitter. There were clocks, clocks everywhere, dazzling their eyes. They spread out around the room, enchanted. At the far end was a bell jar that sent brilliant light around the room. Lily seemed enchanted by this, until Morgan shouted from a corner, where she was leaning over a desk.

"Here! Come here, I've found something that's to do with Claremont! It's got his signature." Morgan called out. Lily joined her. "It's some kind of diagram. It's to do with….time?"

"Yes, it something about manipulating time, isn't this a time turner? I've heard of them, but I've never seen one before.."

"McCarrick, you clever child, do put that down before you see anything you shouldn't."

They all froze at a silky voice.

James slowly turned, as did Lily and Morgan.

Black robed figures, six of them, had entered the room behind them unseen because they had been so intent upon the various wonders there. Death Eaters had trapped them inside the Department of Mysteries.

James knew they should wait until they were sure of where everyone was, but Morgan, for all her training, was not so disciplined, and threw a "_Stupefy_!" at the one nearest to her. Although it had the desired effect on him, it started hexes flying.

"_Reducto_!" James knocked down several desks, blocking their way into the room. 

  
"Go, GO!" They scrambled for the nearest door, knocking into desks and clocks. They could not leave the way they had come in but there must be another way out. A Death Eater advanced on Morgan, who was cut off from them by a row of desks, but she was laughing. 

"Oh really MacNair, I could curse you when I was fifteen, do you really think…" She was easily blocking his curses, almost lazily, but she did not see that the Death Eater she had stunned was moving again.

Lily saw him first, and started to turn, but not before he cried "Impedimentia!" and Lily collapsed. 

"Lily!" James scrambled over a desk, to get to her, calling "Morgan! Behind you!"

She turned, but too late. Ignoring magic altogether, the Death Eater grabbed a clock off the desk nearest them and swung it, clipping Morgan in the back of the head. She slumped to the floor, completely unconscious.

Letting themselves be distracted by this was their fatal mistake.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Their wands flew from their hands, and they were left unarmed as Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice came again. "You have been busy, oh yes. The Dark Lord is most interested in hearing what you've been doing. But I'm afraid I cannot have you fighting me all the way, I shall have to keep you under control. _Petrificus Totalus_!"

_____________________________

__

This chapter is eh-eh, but it's leading to important stuff, which will be delayed since I am going to London (doing London dance). Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

And to certain people (coughSusancough) who think James is "too moody to the point if being PMS-y". I've always thought that BOTH James and Lily were probably rather tempermental, passionate, volatile people. Just my take. Don't worry, Lily will have her drama queen moments too…..Just wait until she's pregnant……


	14. The Sins of the Father

Disclaimer: Well, you know already, nothing's mine.

I know I left everyone hanging. Partly because I'm just mean like that. Partly because I had other things going on and no time to write. This is actually only part of what I planned to be Chapter 14, but I decided to split it up because it was getting long. I was also trying to make some decisions as to the fate of important characters- well, you'll see. This chapter is a bit violent, you've been warned.

The first section, in italics, is a dream, or a memory-- both, I guess.

****

Chapter 14- The Sins of the Father

__

Cailean McCarrick raised his wand "Crucio!"

The man on the floor fell back stiffly, twitching with the pain, but he would not cry out. 

Morgan watched in horror as her father tortured the man, she was so stricken she was no longer thinking of staying out of sight.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm roughly, and she was whipped into the drawing room and slammed up against the wall. Walden MacNair had her pinned against the wall, his hand at her throat.

"Cailean you said she would not wake!" He bellowed.

Her father took his eyes from the man he was torturing, his face full of a rage she had never seen before. He advanced on her, and for the first time, she was afraid of him. He pushed MacNair away, and she tried to move, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall again. Her head struck painfully and brought tears to her eyes, but he did not seem to care. Indeed, he seemed to enjoy her pain, as he twisted her arm harder. As he held here there his sleeve slipped back, and she saw the ugly mark burned into his arm.

"Well Morgan, do you like what you've seen?" He hissed, not sounding like her father at all.

"How could you? How can you be one of them? They're evil." She whispered.

He laughed. "There is no evil, there is only power. Power that should belong to us. Power that has been eroded by mudbloods and muggle lovers taking what should be ours." There was an insane glint in his eyes. He had never hit her before, and perhaps that was why she did not see it coming when he struck her across the face, hard. "You foolish child!" In a sudden movement, she threw her to the floor. "You would understand but for her. Her influence over you was too strong. That's why I had to finish her. But you are mine, and you will do as I wish."

"I won't! I won't ever be one of them!"

"You will learn to do as you're told! CRUCIO!"

******

Morgan awoke with a gasp, sweating and shaking. The nightmare was a familiar one, as was the feeling of relief that it was in the past, only a memory now. Her relief was immediately replaced by apprehension as she noted her surroundings. She was not safely in bed, but sitting, slumped over slightly, in a hard wooden chair. The room she was in was luxurious, thick carpet under her feet and rich velvet hangings on the walls. She could see a cushy sofa that looked wonderful in comparison to her hard chair, and a heavy and highly polished desk. And leaning against the desk, his arms crossed with an air of boredom, was Lucius Malfoy.

Then it all came back to her, their mission into the Department of Mysteries, and the arrival of the Death Eaters. She had been dueling with MacNair, and then…everything went blank. She looked around, she and Malfoy were the only ones in the room. She wondered if the others had managed to escape, or if they were just being kept somewhere else.

"Well hello, Miss McCarrick. Pleasant dreams?" Malfoy drawled, in that smooth, refined voice. She narrowed her eyes at him, but did not speak. Her head was pounding so violently she did not know if she could speak.

"Where are you manners Miss McCarrick? I asked you a question. And surely you were raised to answer politely to direct questions, were you not? You see, that is what irritates me about you McCarrick. Mrs. Potter, for example, she cannot help being a mudblood. And Mr. Potter, who clearly lacks proper wizarding pride, was taught by his parents to be a muggle lover. But you, Miss McCarrick, with your blood and your upbringing, can blame no one but yourself for your ridiculous and misguided ideals."

She ignored his rant, and gingerly reached up to the source of the pain at the back of her head. She winced and pulled her hand away, her hair was stiff with dried blood and she felt faint at the pain.

"Oh yes, that hurts, doesn't it?" He said softly. "Goyle lacks a certain…finesse…but he is nonetheless effective."

She saw no reason to even bother with answering, but instead tried to assess how badly hurt she was. Her head was by far the worst, the pain every time she moved was dizzying. Her shoulder and hip felt bruised on the side she had fallen, but she was otherwise all right.

Malfoy approached her with an air that was decidedly menacing, but she could not move even if she had felt better, some sort of charm kept her bound to the chair. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him. She could feel his fingers digging into her jaw.

"I know you're in Dumbledore's inner circle. Tell me, what was the meeting in Scotland about?"

She did not answer, and she wondered idly if he actually expected her to.

"What were you looking for in the Department of Mysteries? Did Dumbledore send you there? What is he doing? How did he find out where to look for Claremont? Don't try my patience, My Dear."

She knew Malfoy tended toward violence, so she was not really surprised when he hit her hard across the face. It jarred her head and she merely focused on not being sick.

"The silent treatment will get you nowhere Morgan. The Dark Lord has ways of making you talk. Who else is working with Dumbledore?"

She ignored him, and finally he turned on her and his fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her breathing.

"Give me names McCarrick."

The room was beginning to swim before her face. Then she heard a voice as though from very far away, another unwelcome voice. "Don't kill her Lucius, the Dark Lord wants them all alive." And his hand released her. Slowly the room came into focus again. Bellatrix stood in the doorway.

"Besides, I can think of other ways of getting little Morgan to talk." Bella turned and gave her a wicked smile. "_Crucio_!"

******

When he stepped into the room, Morgan was unconscious or asleep. As he closed the door behind him, he saw the former was fairly likely, as Lucius had obviously indulged some of his more violent tendencies. Small bruises that were clearly fingerprints showed along her jaw and at her throat. 

"Bastard." Muttered Snape. Yes, he hated her, but his turn-ons did not run to beating up little girls, and she clearly had taken a beating at Malfoy's hands. 

He knelt down and tried to shake her awake. She opened her eyes, but they were clouded with pain and unfocused, he knew she didn't really seem him. He tried to ease her into sitting up but she flinched at his touch. 

"Yes, yes, I know that hurts." He said quietly, with just a bit of impatience in his voice. "You have broken ribs I suspect, they hurt worse than they actually are." 

She tried to turn away from the potion he was forcing on her, but she was barely strong enough to sit up, much less fight him. Then he laid her back down and watched as it took effect. Her eyes cleared, her expression became more aware and guarded, and finally she struggled to sit up on her own, wincing. 

"If that's a painkiller you're losing your touch Snape." 

"It will ease the pain, it won't get rid of it completely. If I made it any stronger it would make you drowsy, and I need you to be alert." 

She nodded, but that only made her head pound. Morgan never would have thought she would actually be glad to see Snape. Whatever he had forced her to drink was at least helping to clear her head, and it eased some of the remaining pain from the cruciatus curse. 

"Here, you'll need this." 

She stared, he was handing her a wand. 

"That's not mine." 

He sighed impatiently. "I know that McCarrick, but the Dark Lord has yours and I do think asking him for it back would be a little obvious? You'll have to manage with this one." 

"What am I supposed to do?" 

"It's in Lord Voldemort's interest to keep you alive for now, he's trying to draw out Dumbledore I think. So he will send someone to check on you periodically. Next time I will see to it that it's Crabbe. You should easily be able to handle him, and it won't be hard for the others to believe that he was taken down by an unarmed nineteen-year-old witch." 

"I'm twenty." 

He ignored her. "That way suspicion won't fall on me. Do try to memory charm him though, so no one will question where you got the wand. I'll just tell everyone you seduced him." 

"Because I'm so sexy at the moment?" 

She thought she detected the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, but he said dryly "Your vanity is legendary McCarrick, but you'll just have to deal with it."

"Where are the others? James and Lily, and Frank and Alice?"

"I don't know."

She blinked at him. "Well, can't you _ask_?"

He did not bother to hide his impatience. "Oh, right, I'll just slip it into the conversation, shall I? Don't be stupid girl. One does not question Lord Voldemort, and I can't afford to compromise my position. I had the opportunity to get you out so I am taking it. This is not the time for heroics, get yourself out and leave the others to me, I'll deal with them as soon as possible. I understand this world better than you, so you'd do well to listen to me, am I understood?"

She didn't like his patronizing tone but knew that he was right. She nodded.

"The Dark Lord will not let me leave, so as soon as you're out of the grounds here you can disapparate. Go directly to Dumbledore." He stood abruptly and made to leave the room.

"Snape?"

He turned back around in the doorway and snarled "What now?"

She gave him a humorless smile. "Thank you."

******

Sirius was sipping wine and watching Juliet across the table, as she related some amusing anecdote that had occurred at the Ministry. He didn't really know the people involved and so he really wasn't listening, but more interested in watching her. He was thinking she looked very pretty tonight, wearing a dark wine color that set off her hair and eyes nicely. He found himself amused by the way she used her hands to talk when she got animated, and wondered again how he had never noticed before recently how charming she was. Of course, as he had told Morgan, he merely wanted to be friendly. How friendly though? 

He wondered about what Morgan had said, about how Juliet was "bouncing back a little too quickly." Then he discarded it...what did Morgan know anyway? She'd always had a nasty jealous streak, and who was she to make assumptions of judgements about what Juliet was thinking? Besides, it wasn't as though she was throwing herself at him. To be honest, the signals were a little mixed. She had accepted the dinner invitation, so that meant that she didn't absolutely detest being in his company. On the other hand, she wasn't really flirting either, just being friendly. Sirius sighed suddenly, wondering if he would ever learn to track what women were thinking. 

"Is something wrong?" I must be boring you, talking about work."

He realized he had sighed audibly. "No, not at all, I'm having a good time." He said quickly. He didn't care if she recited History of Magic dates so long as he could sit there and watch her. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?" 

He glanced up, slightly irritated, at the waitress who had just appeared at his elbow. 

"Yes?" 

"This came for you." She handed him a note, magically sealed. 

He glanced apologetically at Juliet. "I'm sorry, I should probably-" 

She waved a hand. "Go ahead." 

He unsealed it with his wand and the terse message Come immediately, A.D. took a moment to sink in, then he realized- Albus Dumbledore. Something had to be very wrong for the headmaster to summon him that way. He looked back to Juliet, who was watching him with a look of concern. 

"I'm sorry, I...I really have to go." 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess I have to go check on something. I apologize." 

"Don't worry about it, go on. I'll owl you later." 

He nodded. "Thanks for understanding." and disapparated.

******

My leg hurts. 

That was James' first coherent thought. It was immediately followed by well, that's good, that must mean I'm not dead. Now, if I could just remember why I ought to be dead. 

He opened his eyes and saw only darkness. He waited, afraid to move until he could see where he was. His eyes slowly began to adjust, which helped very little, because his surroundings told him nothing at all. He was in a small, windowless room, with nondescript gray walls. And he was alone. As his mind cleared, panic took over- where was Lily? 

Slowly he sat up, and his fogged brain recalled what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. They had been petrified and blindfolded, until finally Malfoy had simply stunned them, so he had no idea where they had been taken. It was cold, but that was all he could gather from his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, if he was even still in England, or how long he had been unconscious. 

He stood hesitantly, he was sore from lying on the cold floor, but not hurt. He tried the doorknob, which was of course locked, and checked his pockets for his wand, which they had of course taken. Having exhausted the obvious choices, he tried to think what to do. He figured that since he was not dead, they must have a reason to keep him alive. Information. So presumably someone would come for him eventually. But he could not wait, not without knowing where Lily was or what they were doing to her.

******

Lily was in a large, cavernous room. A large fire burned, but did not make the room any warmer. The door closed behind her. 

"Mrs. Potter." Said a voice. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, a high backed chair facing the fire. Lily could not see who sat in it, but she knew the voice coming from it. Voldemort.

Her guess was confirmed a moment later, when he stood, and strolled around the chair toward her. She did not flinch as she met his eyes, but it took all her strength not to turn away from the scarlet gaze. This seemed to amuse him, for he smiled, a cold, cruel smile. He stopped, directly in front of her, close enough to touch her, but he did not.

"You and I have a lot in common you know." He said conversationally. "My father too was a muggle. Sadly, he did not inspire in me a great deal of respect for the race. He did not like magic you see, and he abandoned my mother. Abandoned me. Little could he have known what I would become, the greatest wizard in the world, and little did he know I would one day exact revenge. I know you have a sister who views magic in rather the same way."

She didn't know how he could know about Petunia, but she tried not to show it on her face.

"We have other things in common besides our unsatisfactory families. We both excelled at school….we are both ambitious Lily." He took a step closer, so that she could feel his breath. She shuddered. "You can overcome your parentage Lily, as I have. You have a powerful magic." He reached out, fingering a lock of her hair that was hanging over her shoulder. "You can join me Lily. I can make you more powerful than you ever imagined. I can give you far more than Potter."

At the mention of James, she found her voice. "I'm nothing like you, and I never will be." Her voice was clear, it carried and echoed slightly in the vast empty room.

His eyes burned into her. "As you wish." He turned away in a swish of robes, walked to the door, and said to someone "Bring me Potter." He turned back to her. "You still have your uses."

******

Sirius was consumed by emotions he couldn't even begin to sort out- fear, helplessness, but mostly an overwhelming, blind rage. He had never realized until now how real the danger was. His best friends, the people who meant the most in the world to him, were missing, in Voldemort's hands, quite possibly already dead. Dumbledore was doing everything he could to find out where they were, but even he had admitted he did not know where Voldemort was currently hiding. But Sirius knew someone who might know, and someone he could still bully into telling him.

He knew from rumors and whispers that Regulus and his crowd were known to patronize some of the rougher pubs in Knockturn Alley, and he finally found him in a pub aptly named The Cloak and Dagger. Regulus was hunched over the bar with another man who Sirius thought might have been at Hogwart's a few years behind him, a Slytherin of course.

Sirius grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off the barstool, and pushed him back against the bar. "Where is he?"

"What the Hell are _you_ doing here?" His brother drawled, but Sirius had seen the fear flash in his eyes for a split second. They both knew who was stronger. The barman barely glanced in their direction, fights were common enough there. The other patrons paid no mind, it was not the sort of place where you interfered in someone else's business.

"Where is Voldemort?" Sirius repeated, keeping his voice low. "I know what you are. I know you know where he hides out. Tell me."

"Why should I tell _you_ anything?" Sneered Regulus. "You're nothing to me. You're an embarrassment to my father, to my name."

"If you think you're going to make me feel bad by telling me I'm nothing like them, I can assure you the opposite is true. Daddy isn't here. You can't hide behind him now. Tell me." He pressed the tip of his wand directly into his brother's chest. "Don't think I won't do it."

Regulus looked to his companion for help, but the man, Nott was his name Sirius now recalled, clearly did not wish to intervene. There was a long silence.

"Fine." Sirius raised his wand, took a breath.

"Wait!" Regulus had apparently seen he wasn't bluffing. "I don't know. You can hex me, it won't make a difference, I've never been there. But I know it's on an island somewhere."

"Black!" Hissed Nott, obviously agitated, looking around frantically.

"Where is the island?"

"I just told you, I don't know, I've never been there."

He was telling the truth, it showed on his face. Sirius took a step back. "You're completely useless, as always. _Petrificus Totalus_." And he walked out of the bar.

******

Morgan looked impassively down at Crabbe, who was crumpled on the ground. Snape was right, he was as thick as you could get, he never knew what had hit him. She'd had trouble deciding which curse to use and had finally ended up trying several, he was very big after all. She guessed he would be unconscious for quite awhile. She paused a moment, and then took his cloak. It was far too big and dragged several feet on the floor, but it was very cold.

She was standing in a stone-walled corridor, which stretched off in both directions as far as she could see_. Right then Morgan_, she thought, _right or left? Pick one_. Her first impulse was to go right, and so she did, making her way quickly and silently down the corridor, her wand ready. It was silent, and the passage seemed very long. Whereever they were, it was large. She remembered what Snape had said, that she should get out and not attempt to find the others, but she knew she could not just leave them- they would never just leave her.

At the end of the corridor was a staircase, she guessed she was in a dungeon because it was so cold, so going up, maybe she would be able to tell more of where she was. The staircase curved around and around until she emerged in another corridor- it was like a maze.

She was halfway along it when a door opened. Frantically, she looked around, but there was nowhere to hide, no way to avoid being seen. Then she had a sudden inspiration….they were about the same size, it just might work, it was her only choice. She drew the hood up, concealing her face, as the man emerging from a doorway spotted her. She knew who he was, his name was Antonin Dolohov. He started at the sight of her.

"Who's there?"

"Don't waste my time Dolohov." She drawled, trying to imitate a voice she knew well. She must have done a fairly good job, because he relaxed.

"Oh. Bella."

"Always the keen observer." She indicated the door he was coming from, which was still just a crack open. "What's in there?"

"Who, don't you mean. More of the meddling fools from the Ministry. The Longbottoms, but the Dark Lord says he'll deal with them later- what are you doing?"

She had, without thinking, drawn her wand. They were so close, if she could get past Dolohov, she would not be alone, she would have Frank and Alice with her. But Dolohov was not as stupid as Crabbe.

"Accio wand!" It flew out of her hand and he caught it, and then took a step toward her and yanked back the hood. "You're not Bella!" He said, staring at her.

"Always the keen observer." She said again, in her own voice.

Dolohov's face twisted into a grin. "The Dark Lord said we could kill anyone who tried to escape. Big mistake, McCarrick." He raised his wand. "AVADA KEDA-"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" 

Several jets of colored light shot around the hallway at once. When they cleared, both Morgan and Dolohov were unconscious on the floor. Halfway through the killing curse, Dolohov had been hit with a curse from behind, and now Frank Longbottom stepped out of the still slightly open door, kicked him out of the way a little roughly, and knelt down to see if Morgan was all right. Slowly, he turned back to Alice.

"She's dead."

_______________________________________________

Opinions? Thoughts? Why not express them in a review!

I know I'm leaving you hanging again. What can I say, a girl's got to study for her GRE.


	15. Vital Information

__

Disclaimer: This is getting a bit tedious, don't you think? I mean, I don't think anyone really thinks I own Harry Potter.

I don't like this Chapter. Not at all. Don't know why, just not happy with it. Have re-worked it about a million times, nothing works. I know it doesn't work, so I'm just going to post it and we'll all move on. Next one will be better, I promise.

****

Chapter 15- Vital Information

Snape was trying to concentrate on a potion Voldemort had set him to brewing. Veritaserum. If Potter wouldn't talk under torture, then he would use that. It was only his sadistic enjoyment of torturing people that kept him from using the more effective and simple method to begin with. Severus had to tread carefully now, because it had to seem exactly like a real Veritaserum, but not have the same effect. He could not have them give up the Order, or worse yet, to give up his role as a spy.

His mind drifted to the things he had brewed for Voldemort over the years. Potions to induce pain, even poisons to kill with great pain. Effective ones, for he really did have a talent for it. He hated what he had done, and he would spend his life making up for it.

He wondered if McCarrick had gotten out and hoped she would not do anything stupid, but go directly to Dumbledore. Snape could not leave, could not send an owl, nothing that would draw suspicion to himself.

Suddenly, a loud explosion caused Snape to drop a vial of leech juice, which smashed all over the floor. Cursing, he went to investigate the sound.

******

James stepped into a room lit only by a large fire. He looked around, not sure where he had been brought. High overhead beams crisscrossed the ceiling. There were windows set up high near the ceiling, but they were so covered in grime no light could get through even during the day, though James guessed it was night. Set up just in front of the fire was just one piece of furniture, a chair. He approached it cautiously, only too aware he was unarmed.

But the person sitting in the chair was not Voldemort, nor one of his Death Eaters. 

"Lily?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide and terrified, but she didn't move, and she said nothing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't James Potter, Dumbledore's golden boy." Said a soft, jeering voice behind him. "She can't speak, she's petrified." Voldemort continued, speaking softly. "I've been wanting to speak to you for some time Potter, but I had no idea you'd make it so easy. By now you've realized I found out about your little exploration into the Department of Mysteries. How? Well, let's just say there is nowhere my power doesn't reach. I knew you would be there, and I know why you were there. You're wasting your time, incidentally, Claremont was unimportant. He was becoming a liability, he was talking too much." He paused, and gave James a twisted smile. "I assume Dumbledore was not aware of your little plan. Would you believe ," He continued, seemingly changing the subject entirely, "there are those who actually think I fear that old man? He is merely an annoyance, and one I will shortly be finished with. And that, Potter, is where you come in." He came to a halt standing between them. "I know Dumbledore has plans, and I know that you, being his favorites, are aware of them."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Dumbledore doesn't have "plans", he just runs a school." He lied.

Voldemort merely muttered something and James was thrown back against the wall by some invisible force

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Potter? That man has plagued me since I was at school." He turned back to Lily. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Though the spell was lifted, she did not move immediately, there was nowhere to go.

"I don't doubt you can withstand pain Potter. But a more important question: Can you stand to see her in pain?" He pointed his wand at Lily.

"James, don't tell him anything!" She said urgently, guessing quite rightly she was going to be hit with the Cruciatus curse.

"Oh, I think he will, and don't bother trying to lie Potter, I'll know."

He raised his wand on Lily, but before she barely felt a twinge of pain, there was a loud explosion that sounded very near by.

Voldemort strode over to the door and wretched it open. "Lucius?" He snapped, but apparently there was no one there. He left the room.

James hurried over to where Lily sat. "Are you all right? What did he do to you?"

She nodded. "He didn't really do anything. He just talked a lot. It was really creepy, it sounded like he was trying to get me into bed."

James looked outraged at this but said nothing. He was really getting a lot better at controlling his temper. Finally, he squeezed her hand and said "I think he's actually left the room, let's see if we can get out of here."

******

There was nothing about the house that looked unusual, nothing to suggest to the neighbors that the family who lived there was not like everyone else in their quiet suburban neighborhood. Of course, they did occasionally have strange looking visitors, and if any of the neighbors had been looking on Saturday morning, they would have seen two strangely dressed men making their way up the path. 

"We should have worn muggle clothes." Remus looked around uncomfortably. "You didn't say it was a muggle neighborhood." 

"We don't have time to bother with muggle clothes." Snapped Sirius, tensely. This visit had been his idea, he thought she might be able to help them, but Remus had come along to keep him in check. Sirius Black in a rage could be a dangerous thing. 

Suddenly the front door burst open and a little girl raced out and ran right into them, giggling madly. Sirius caught her, took one look at her, and burst out laughing. Remus could see why. She was dressed like a normal child, but her hair was the bright fluorescent orange of a traffic cone and sticking out all directions in mad spirals. Sirius swung her over his shoulder, saying "Not so fast Miss, I've got your number." 

When they entered the house a woman was coming out of the kitchen, saying "Where have you got to, didn't you hear-" She stopped. "Sirius?" 

He set the little girl down. "I believe this belongs to you Andromeda?" 

She put her hands on her hips in a way reminiscent of Molly Weasley and began "How many times have I told you? Change it back right now!" 

The girl crossed her arms and stuck out her lip. 

"I'm going to count to three Nymphadora...one...two..." 

She wrinkled up her nose and a moment later the bright orange had gone to blond and instead of wild corkscrews her hair was in two long braids. 

"That's better. Thank you. Now go upstairs and play, and NO MAGIC!" 

She gave them another grin before running upstairs. 

"Honestly, Hogwart's can't come soon enough for me." She shook her head and turned back to them. "So, to what do I owe this visit from my favorite cousin?" 

The amusement faded from his face. "I wish it were under better circumstances. There's been a kidnapping. James and Lily, Frank and Alice, and Morgan." He glanced at the stairs to make sure no one was listening, then lowered his voice slightly. "It's Voldemort." She flinched slightly at the name. "I know over the past few years you've kept in touch with Narcissa on occasion despite your parents. Do you still?" 

"Yes, I do occasionally. Malfoy is gone a lot. Really, she's unhappy. I feel bad for her, especially now that she's pregnant." 

This was news to both of them. Sirius muttered "Well, that's brilliant, just what we need is the spawn of Lucius Malfoy running around." But then got back to his main point. "Lucius is undoubtedly with Voldemort, as is Bellatrix, and I think Narcissa would know where that is." 

"She won't talk to you Sirius, you know that." 

"But she will talk to you." He pressed.

She looked at him and he saw it click into place. "Oh." She studied him, shot another glance at the stairs, and then started to pace. "I don't know Sirius. I want to help, really, but it's so dangerous."

"You have every reason to not get involved Andromeda, but I didn't know who else to ask."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right. I'll try to find out."

******

The entire building, whatever it was, was nothing but a maze of stone passages as far as Lily could tell. Voldemort had left them alone with only a basic locking charm on the door to investigate the explosion, but now there seemed to be no way out of the dingy passages. 

"We're going to run into someone if we don't get out of here soon." James muttered, agitated. And as though answering his words, MacNair came around a corner and stopped dead staring at them. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then he grinned. "I don't know where you're going, but I think the Dark Lord will be quite pleased with me if I return you to him."

He withdrew his wand, but a second later he was thrown back hard against the side of the stone corridor. He slumped to the ground, leaving a small trickle of blood. James turned and stared at her. 

"Did you do that?"

She nodded slowly. "I guess. I didn't even try to, it just happened." Not liking the way he was looking at her, she hurried over to MacNair. "At least we have a wand now."

James was shaking his head. "You're brilliant, really."

"James! Lily!"

She spun, wand raised, but it was Frank. They both gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin, let's get out of here."

Frank nodded, shortly. "In a moment, it's….Morgan….."

******

Snape arrived at the source of the explosion at the same time that several other people did. Antonin Dolohov was lying in a partly collapsed corridor, covered in debris and bits of stone. 

"What happened here?" Hissed Voldemort. "Did the idiot hex himself?"

Lucius Malfoy yanked open a door near him, dislodging a pile of debris.

"No Sir, the Longbottoms, they were in here."

"They're gone then." He looked at the assembled Death Eaters. "Well don't just stand here! FIND THEM!"

They all scrambled off, but Snape lingered for a moment. Voldemort shot him a look.

"The Veritaserum?"

"Almost ready my Lord."

"Good. Get him out of here." Voldemort added, nudging Dolohov with his foot, before turning away.

******

"You've got to tell Dumbledore."

"We haven't got time."

"In the time you've stood here arguing it we could be at Hogwart's."

"Remus, HE'S GOT JAMES AND LILY AND MORGAN!"

"I KNOW THAT SIRIUS, I'VE BEEN HERE THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!" Remus's control finally snapped, and he yelled back. The piece of parchment Sirius was clutching in his hand was a description, albeit vague, from Andromeda of where Narcissa thought Voldemort's stronghold was located. It matched with what Regulus had said that it was on an island. Remus lowered his voice and continued. "If we go there without telling Dumbledore we may well walk into a crowd of Death Eaters and then we'll just be in the same situation."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Fine, let's go-"

They apparated to directly outside of Hogwart's gates, and quickly made their way up the path to the school

"D'you think they're dead?" Sirius said suddenly, choking out the words.

"No." Said Remus firmly, as much to convince himself as Sirius. "No, it wouldn't be in you-know-who's interest to kill them. I'm sure they're fine. Probably just pissed off that we haven't come and gotten them yet."

"Right." Sirius wanted to believe that, but he didn't sound the least bit convinced.

As they were coming up the steps, the massive front door opened and Albus Dumbledore stood there. Wordlessly, Sirius handed him the piece of paper. He looked at it, and then looked back at them questioningly.

"That's where Voldemort has been hiding out. It's probably where he has them."

Dumbledore nodded. "Follow me."

In his office, he pulled a rolled up scroll out of a cabinet and spread it out on the desk. It was a map of Europe. He took the piece of parchment from Sirius and laid it over the map, and muttered a spell. They all stared at it for a moment until a small dot off the coast of Ireland began to glow.

"That's where it is." Dumbledore said quietly.

He began to pace again. "A portkey would be the best way." He finally said.

"Sir, we'd like to come."

Dumbledore's light blue eyes bored into them. He saw the desperation that had built up over the past few days.

"Yes, I may need you."

He arbitrarily picked up a paperweight, in the shape of a mermaid, and tapped it with his wand, and a moment later it glowed blue.

"Five seconds now." They all touched it lightly, and a moment later they all felt the familiar jerk as they were pulled through space by the portkey, unable to see anything through the spinning colors. Sirius and Remus landed hard on a stone floor flat on their faces, while Dumbledore stayed on his feet and managed to retain an air of dignity. They scrambled up quickly, brushing themselves off.

"Not much of a decorator, is he?" Muttered Sirius.

The others were prevented answering by the sound of running feet, from somewhere above them, and Dumbledore said tersely "Let's go."

They had walked only about twenty feet when Remus suddenly stopped. "Wait, I heard voices." He backed up a few feet, stopping in front of a door. "In there."

Dumbledore pushed open the door, and although they couldn't see around him, they went weak with relief at the familiar voices of friends.

"We have to get out of here, they'll find us any moment."

"But we can't leave her, I don't know how we're going to-"

James and Lily and Frank and Alice, all looking rather battered but intact, were gathered around a couch. They jumped when the door creaked, and then stared blankly at Dumbledore, as thought they could not believe he was standing there. Alice was the first to whisper "Thank Merlin." Then everyone spoke at once.

"Sir, how did you-"

"Can you help-"

"Death Eaters all over the place-"

"Can't apparate in here-"

"He's here, Voldemort is-"

"Quickly." Dumbledore raised his voice ever so slightly and they all stopped. "I would prefer to leave this place without meeting anyone, they obviously have an advantage in numbers. Where is Morgan?"

James took a step back from the couch. "Sir, she's-"

He let the sentence hang in the air, but it was easy to tell from the tone of his voice what the rest was. Sirius made an odd, strangled sort of sound.

Dumbledore strode quickly to the couch, and leaned over. Sirius stood rooted to the spot, he didn't want to see. Dumbledore straightened up, looking very grave.

"I don't know if there's anything to be done, but there may be a chance yet. There isn't much time though, we have to go."

"How, we cant apparate-?"

"A portkey." He briskly took a vase off a nearby desk and performed the same charm he had in his office, it glowed slightly. "All of you, it will go in twenty seconds."

They all gathered around it, Frank had awkwardly lifted Morgan off the couch.

The door burst open, and they saw just a second of Lucius Malfoy's enraged face before they were flying through a mass of spinning colors, and finally, back in the safety of Dumbledore's office at Hogwart's.

________________________________________________

__

Okay, well, this is probably it for me until after the new year. There's a lot to do around the holidays and I will be going to visit the fam. And God forbid anyone at home find out about this, then they'll want to know why I'm wasting my time with this rather than doing something important like finding a husband so I can start having lots of babies like all the other girls I went to high school with, because that's obviously the only worthwhile thing to do with my life….

Oops, sorry, a little carried away there…

Happy Holidays everyone!


	16. Trust, or Lack Thereof

__

Disclaimer: You know.

Happy New Year! I hope you all had a fabulous time and drank lots of champagne. Unless you're underage in which case I hope you had a fabulous time and drank lots of something non-alcoholic.

****

Chapter 16- Trust, or Lack Thereof.

They all sat silently in the hospital wing. Although the only sleep they'd had in days was a result of a curse or a blow to the head, no one rested yet. Madam Pomfrey was bending over Morgan, but without any of her usual clucking and chiding. Finally she straightened up and looked to Dumbledore, she did not make eye contact with anyone else. Sirius willed her to turn to them and begin scolding them all for taking stupid risks, that would mean everything was normal. But she just shook her head sadly.

"There's nothing more we can do."

He stood, and didn't even feel James grab his shoulder. "There's always something you can do." He looked to Dumbledore, who he'd always assumed could do anything. The old man looked annoyingly unruffled, while Sirius felt panic. It was true that ninety percent of the time he thought of his cousin as an annoyance to be tolerated, he could not imagine life without her. She was lying more still than he would have thought possible for her, but she did not look dead, so he didn't believe it. 

Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Yes, there is always something you can do. Poppy, if you would go down to where the potions ingredients are kept and bring me hemlock, powdered dragon horn, and mandrake juice." He began opening cupboards and assembling things briskly, setting up a small cauldron. The others assembled exchanged glances. "If the spell was not finished-" He glanced at Frank for confirmation, and he nodded vigorously. "-there is a potion that sometimes works. It depends on the power behind the curse, the health of the victim...a million other factors. But it is a chance. It's also illegal to use outside of St. Mungo's." He said the last bit with a stern look at all of them. "There are those who would consider it dark magic, but I think that often depends on the intent."

******

James sat miserably in Dumbledore's office, only marginally comforted when Lily squeezed his hand. After sleeping twelve hours straight, his mind was clearer and he felt physically almost completely normal, but he was still swamped by emotions, the most identifiable of which was guilt. Guilt that it had been his abysmally stupid idea to go charging into the Department of Mysteries without telling anyone of their plans. He saw now how foolish that had been, it had been only by luck that they had been rescued. Luck that Sirius had the presence of mind to ask Andromeda, luck that she had been willing and able to help, and luck that Dumbledore had known how to find them. Without that luck they would all be dead now. Dumbledore had not scolded them for taking foolish chances, but James wished he would, they deserved it. Then there was the guilt that he had not put his foot down when Morgan wanted to come. She was obviously too young and too inexperienced, and if he had stuck to that, she would not be in the hospital wing, hovering somewhere between life and death. He had been unofficially in charge, and she would have eventually backed down if he had insisted. 

Dumbledore entered, looking very old and as though he had not slept in days. James expected that now that they had slept and recovered he would let them have it for how stupid they had been, but there was no tone of anger or remonstration in his voice as he asked how they were feeling. Lily said "Fine, thank you" and James nodded in half-hearted agreement. He sat at his desk, facing them. 

"I need you to tell me everything you remember. Everything Voldemort said to you. He thought you would not leave there alive and it may be he was careless enough to let something slip, something that may have seemed unimportant then, but that could help us."

Lily began. "Well, after I woke up, someone- I'm not sure who, he was masked- took me to a big room. Huge, with high ceilings." She closed her eyes, trying to remember more specifically. "The only other person in there was Voldemort, and he was acting really strangely. He said that we had a lot in common, because his father was a muggle as well." She glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded gravely, implying that this was not news to him. James was shocked however. How did Voldemort have such a pureblood mania when he was not pure blood himself? Lily continued. "And then, he said something about how we were both ambitious…and…I think he was trying to get me to join him. He was still speaking really softly, standing right near me, and he said something about how I was powerful, and he could give me more power." She shook her head, as if to clear it. "And then I said something, I think I said I was nothing like him. And he didn't even really get mad, he just said I would still have a use, and then he called for James and he petrified me."

She stopped there, apparently to let James continue it from his point of view. He cleared his throat and took up the story. "Right, well, as Lil says she was petrified. And he said something about my being your favorite, and he didn't really say how he knew we would be in the Department of Mysteries, but he said something to the effect of there was no where his power didn't reach." He stopped and looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have known for awhile he has a spy in Auror headquarters. I do not know who it is. Continue."

"Well, he said Claremont was not important. He called him….a liability I think. And then he started talking about you, asking what your plans were. I said I didn't know, and he didn't believe me. He said you'd plagued him since school." He trailed off again. Again, Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Voldemort was once a student at Hogwart's, though not many would recognize him."

"Well, he took the spell off Lily, and he was going to torture her, to make me tell him." He took a deep breath and continued. "But then there was an explosion, and he left to see what it was."

Lily spoke up. "It seemed like he knew a lot about us. I mean, he knew about Petunia and how we didn't get along…"

"I would not be surprised to find he know a great deal about both of you."

"But why us?"

"Exactly James. That's what I'd like to know as well."

"Sir, there is something else…" James was going to tell him about how Lily had done magic without her wand, but suddenly she put her foot over his and ground down. He stopped, wondering why she didn't want him to tell, but Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly. He grasped for something to say. "Has there been any change in Morgan?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not yet, but that is good, as it means she is no worse. It will take time."

******

Sirius had a vague idea that he ought to apologize for leaving dinner so abruptly the other night, so he showed up at her door. As he knocked, he wondered vaguely what time it was, he had lost track, maybe she was asleep.

Juliet opened the door, blinking at him in confusion. She obviously had been sleeping, as her hair was mussed and she was wearing a robe, loosely tied over some kind of silk and lace….

He abruptly and reluctantly dragged his eyes up to her face, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"Sirius what are you doing here?"

"Uh…" What was he doing there?

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Sirius, have you been drinking?"

"A little." He mumbled.

"A lot of a little I think." She replied, taking his arm. "Come in for Merlin's sake, you can't go home, you're completely pissed."

"Tom had just got a shipment of firewhiskey." He slurred in explanation. "And you have to get a taste of it to really appreciate it."

"Uh-huh, and how much of it did you appreciate?"

"Don't know, I lost count."

"Here, sit down." He slumped onto the couch, and she seemed to sense that besides too much alcohol, there was something else wrong. "Is something wrong? Besides enough firewhiskey to intoxicate a small country?"

"Morgan." He muttered, distractedly.

"No, I'm Juliet." She said patiently.

"I know. I mean, Morgan is dead."

She stared at him. "What? Morgan McCarrick? But…how…what?"

"Well, not really dead." He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Sirius you're not making sense. You can't have degrees of dead, either you are or aren't."

He sighed. The official story was that Morgan had been in an "accident". People would assume a misfired spell or something, but Sirius was too drunk to remember that. "A Death Eater got her. Dolohov, Frank said. With a killing curse. She was dead. But then Dumbledore made a potion that helped, and now she's breathing and stuff, but she might not wake up."

She frowned. "Dumbledore knows a potion that can raise dead people?"

"Well, sort of. It had something to do with the curse not being finished. He said it was illegal."

"Did you see what was in it?"

"I don't know." Juliet was wavering in front of him. "Does it matter?"

"No, of course not." She said quickly, she gripped his shoulders. "I'm sorry Sirius, I hope she'll be okay. I know she will, if anyone can help it's Dumbledore."

He didn't answer, he had passed out. Sighing, she went to get a blanket.

******

"So, your name is Pettigrew, is it?"

Peter was sure he had never been quite this nervous before. As if he didn't have enough on his mind with James missing (He was worried about the others too, but James was his good friend, the others were peripheral), Abby had insisted he had to meet her father. He would have preferred another time when he had less going on, but she was insistent, and he had begun to notice she always got her way. Conall Buchanan had offered him a seat, and then remained standing, clearly in a dominating position. He was a huge man anyway. Peter wondered how a man who so closely resembled a gorilla could have a daughter who was as pretty as Abby. Her Mum must be a knockout. Buchanan had his little eyes focused on him now, so he realized what he had assumed was a rhetorical question was a real one.

"Yes Sir."

"Pettigrew? Hm, I've never heard of that family. Your parents aren't muggles, are they?"

"Oh no Sir, of course not."

"Hm, well, good. And what do you do?"

"I…ahh…well…" He had been dreading that. The Buchanans were obviously very rich, their house was very big and showy.

"Well Daddy." Abby broke in. "Peter's job doesn't have much…room for growth. I was thinking maybe you could help him. Most of his friends are Aurors." The man raised his eyebrows. "But I wouldn't want him doing anything that dangerous."

"I see. Well Darling, if that's what you want, I do believe I could find something."

******

Sirius awoke with a splitting headache. He pried open one eye and saw Juliet, sitting primly in a chair, sipping tea. She smiled sweetly at him. "Good Morning."

"That's a matter of opinion." He growled.

"Yes, I thought you might be feeling a little under the weather today."

He was glad to find he was fully clothed and on the couch, so he hadn't done anything too stupid. He struggled to sit up, ignoring what was apparently a jackhammer in his skull. "Listen, I'm really sorry Juliet. I never should have come by after too much to drink, it was really rude, and….I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's okay. It's not like I've never overdone it with firewhiskey." She stood. "I have to get to work, but make yourself at home. I think maybe…some coffee and a shower would do you a world of good."

"Thanks. And Juliet?" She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "I told you some things last night…I probably shouldn't have. I…I mean, if you could…not tell anyone?"

Her face hardened. "Sirius, after what they did to Rob, I want to bring them down more than anyone. Don't worry. You can trust me."

"I do."

******

James rubbed his cheek with the same hand he was holding his quill in, leaving a smear of ink. "All right, well, we all saw Malfoy." 

Dumbledore had asked they make a list of all the Death Eaters they had actually seen unmasked while in Voldemort's compound. Not people they suspected or voices they thought they recognized, but only people whose faces they had seen. They were sitting around the table in James and Lily's kitchen. Except Morgan, who they all agreed would give her input when she woke up. Still nobody was daring to suggest she wouldn't wake up, though it had been a week. 

"Well, Alice and I saw Dolohov and Lestrange. Rodolphus, that is." Frank said. 

"We saw MacNair, and I saw Crabbe leering at me around a corner just briefly." Lily volunteered. 

"We caught a glimpse of Snape, but he didn't see us." Alice added. 

"Snape." Growled James, writing it down. "I can't believe Dumbledore trusts him." 

"Oh come off it James. Just because you didn't like him in school...grow up!" Alice surprised them all by snapping. She was not one to speak sharply or get easily irritated. 

James glared back. "I don't recall asking for your opinion." 

"Leave her alone, she's right, you know." 

"What do you think-" 

"EVERYONE STOP IT!" It was Lily who yelled, and since she was the least likely to raise her voice, they all stopped talking and stared at her. She didn't even pause, but pressed on. "If nobody else will, then I'll say what we're all thinking. The only people who knew we were going to the Department of Mysteries are the four of us and Morgan. They knew we would be there. Someone, either accidentally or not, told." 

She was right, they were arguing to cover the fact that they were all wondering if they could trust each other. Now that she had said it, they all eyed each other suspiciously. Nobody bothered to say "it wasn't me". What was the use, who would believe you. 

"I'd put my galleons on Morgan." Frank finally said. 

"Just because she's not here to defend herself." Replied Lily. "She's careless perhaps, but not stupid and not a traitor." 

"So someone at this table is?" 

"No." Said James slowly. "Lil, do you remember what Dumbledore mentioned, that he knows there is a spy in Auror headquarters?" 

"Yes." She agreed slowly. 

"So, someone could have seen us going down there and alerted the Death Eaters. Or someone could have even read over our shoulders what we were writing. I mean, those cubes aren't exactly private." He sounded relieved. It didn't have to be one of them. Frank still looked skeptical, but like he wanted to believe them. Finally he nodded. 

"This is probably what Voldemort wants. To divide us. Dumbledore would know if we were lying Well, I guess our next move is to try to uncover the spy."

******

Her Master was pleased, and she was glowing with his approval as she got ready to leave. She met Lucius Malfoy in the hallway and could not resist taunting him a little. He was in disgrace, Lord Voldemort had, as Bella had phrased it, expressed his displeasure quite effectively. She knew that meant he had been hit with every painful and vicious curse that the Dark Lord could think of. She almost felt sorry for the man.

"I handed them to you Lucius. I did everything but bloody well gift wrap them, and yet again you let them slip through your fingers."

He narrowed his eyes. "It was not my fault. Dumbledore came for them. Besides, they did not get away unharmed. McCarrick was dead."

"She's not. Dumbledore managed to save her. She's at Hogwart's, and alive."

"How do you know that?"

"I have well placed friends." She replied smugly.

"Hmm. And just how friendly are you?"

"As friendly as I need to be to do my job."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just remember where your loyalties lie."

******

Sirius lay in bed, tense, unable to sleep. In the last few weeks it felt like life had just become too much. Morgan was no better, James and Lily had retreated into themselves after their last brush with Voldemort, Peter was.....well, he wasn't sure what was wrong with Peter, but something was. The only bright spot was Juliet. She was warming up, now when she saw him there was pleasure in her face, rather than indifference. He found himself confiding in her more and more. 

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, trying to sleep, trying to let his thoughts drift to her instead of death and war. He could no longer keep up the charade that he only wanted to be friends, they had crossed that line a few nights ago when he'd finally given into instinct and kissed her. She'd had every right to protest, say something about Rob, or that it was too soon. Hell, she had every right to slap him, but she hadn't. But he had done the chivalrous thing and not taken it any farther than that. He wondered why now, as he tossed and turned. After all, he had seen his own desire mirrored in her face. 

He flopped back over, and sighed. He was not going to sleep. Making his decision in an instant, he tossed back the covers and got up. 

Twenty minutes later, he was knocking on her door again, knowing full well this time she would be asleep. She opened the door, regarded him without much expression, and then raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you drunk again?" 

He shook his head. "Completely sober. Would you like me to walk a straight line?" 

She shook her head in turn, smiling faintly. "I'll take your word for it. What do you want?" 

"This." He stepped into the doorway, and kissed her. 

"Oh!" She said softly, when he released her. Then, wordlessly, she stepped back inside, and he followed her, letting the door swing shut behind him. 

____________________________ 

__

No, it's not a cliffhanger. Yes, I am stopping it there. Imagination is a beautiful thing, my darlings. You know what happens next (and if you don't, you're too young to be reading.) 

I know, I know, I am dragging out the Morgan thing. The truth is, even I have not decided yet if she will make it. I have plans for her, and yet I think a death of a major character now would add a certain "je ne se pas"(sp?). We'll see. Opinions are welcomed.


	17. While You Were Sleeping

__

Disclaimer: You know.

Sheesh y'all, there are kids on this website, stop encouraging me to write smut! I will try to include a little more…umm…"scrabble playing".. (credit to toomanycurls for the euphemism), but I will not be responsible if it ends up sounding like one of those hilarious trashy romance novels with a shirtless guy and swooning woman on the cover (not that I have read any such publications, but I've heard…)

****

Chapter 17- While You Were Sleeping

Remus could hear the faint voices of students from the small room off of the Hogwart's hospital wing, where Morgan could be looked after by Madam Pomfrey but was away from the curious eyes of the students. Both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey seemed unconcerned, but after four months, everyone else was beginning to question whether she actually would ever wake up. Dumbledore might have endless patience, but there had not been a single change since the summer, it was now October.

Nonetheless, they visited regularly. As Juliet Mason had put it, you never knew how many friends you had until you got sick. He picked up one of her hands, noticing that her nails were painted red. The work of Lily or Alice probably, a girl thing. For a second, he thought he felt her hand move, but then nothing. He looked at her closely, but she was perfectly still. Of course, he'd imagined it.

He replaced her hand and sank into a chair nearby. He'd done a lot of thinking, since she'd been unconscious. She was a lot easier to talk to when she didn't talk back. He'd come to the conclusion that any ideas he'd had of a relationship with her he been completely out of line. Yes, there had been a few moments when they had both been carried away. He'd always thought her bright, even as a kid, and yes, she was quite pretty, but even aside from the fact that she was practically a sister to his best friend, she had no idea about his "condition". And that was the bottom line. No matter how he felt and no matter how she felt, he was a werewolf. It was only by luck that he even had a job, and that could change in an instant. Laws that the Ministry has passed for "protection" of witches and wizards forbade werewolves marrying or having children. And he thought she ought to have it all- a rich husband and a big house with a pool and lots of adorable children. He had decided that _if_ she woke up, she was off limits to him.

He was jerked out of his reverie by a sound from the bed. Again, his imagination, she was completely still. But then, she sighed, and turned her head, as though she was merely sleeping. It was not his imagination this time, she had clearly moved. He leaned forward.

"Morgan?"

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, looking directly into his.

"What the Hell are you staring at?"

******

Morgan was, to put it mildly, confused. All she had done was wake up and everyone was acting like she had single-handedly won the quidditch World Cup. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Sirius was babbling incoherently, Lily and Alice both got all weepy, Remus stared at her like he had never quite seen her before, and James and Frank kept patting her on the back, the shoulder, the head, whatever they could reach. It took every threat in Madam Pomfrey's repertoire to get them all out when Dumbledore came. 

"How do you feel?" He asked, beaming at her. 

"Fine. A little dizzy. Very tired." 

"M-hm, to be expected. But I think now, you will recover quickly." 

"Sir...what happened? I remember Dolohov, why didn't the killing curse work?" 

"Because it was not finished. Frank stunned Dolohov before he got through the words. You were very lucky." 

A bell rang, and there was suddenly a clamor, like hundreds of voices chattering all at once. 

"What's that?" 

"Students." Said the Headmaster complacently. 

"But...in July?" 

"No my Dear, it is October the sixteenth."

She stared at him.

"But-" It had been four months? Four months completely lost? It felt like yesterday that she had stood in that corridor with Dolohov. "Am I going to be normal again?"

"I think you will recover fully. Your powers should not be affected. You will need to take things slowly for awhile."

"What has been happening Sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Things have been quiet. There have been a few muggle disappearances, I would imagine that is how Voldemort's supporters have been amusing themselves." He looked at her closely. "I need you to tell me everything you remember that happened while you were there."

******

Sirius could feel Morgan's eyes on him, but didn't really want to know the question she obviously wanted to ask. She was in a nasty mood anyway at being confined in the hospital wing. She had tried to go over Madam Pomfrey's head and appeal to Dumbledore, but he had come back and said it was to Madam Pomfrey's discretion. Finally he looked up and met her dark gaze.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Are you sleeping with Juliet?"

"What the hell Morgan, don't let tact get in your way!"

"So that's a yes then. I thought so."

"Stay out of it, it's none of your business."

"There's something not right about it all Sirius, don't you get that? It's just a bad feeling."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm certainly not staking my happiness on your reputation as a Seer."

"You're happy then?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

She seemed to not have any response to that, but continued to glare at him. Finally, he thought of something to cheer her up.

"Did you hear the Ministry is throwing a huge party for Halloween? Dress robes and all."

"Really?" She did brighten a bit at the idea of a party or fancy clothes, he wasn't sure which. "When?"

"What do you think, Christmas Eve? On Halloween, you idiot."

"How come?"

"I don't know, probably to take everyone's mind off the fact that they're not doing anything to stop everyone being murdered and such."

******

The glowing green dial on the clock beside their bed said 2:34. James had been asleep for hours and Lily was fighting the urge to kick him or something, just so he would be as tired as she was tomorrow. She was exhausted, and still her mind was fighting going to sleep. She'd been sleeping badly for about a week, but in all the excitement and relief over Morgan's recovery, she hadn't mentioned it to anyone, she'd always had bouts of insomnia and strange nightmares when she was in school too. 

She closed her eyes and tried to take deep, even breaths. Nightmares are just the product of your imagination, she told herself, they don't really mean anything. Her recent dreams were strange though, really nothing but random silent images. Like a badly edited film with the sound turned off. But it was the images themselves that kept her from sleeping.

She would see flashes of green light, faceless people falling, people in black masks. And then there were the images of people she knew. Sharp and vivid, she saw Peter and Sirius facing each other across a street with wands drawn, she saw Sirius crumpled on the floor of a small windowless cell, she saw Peter kneeling before a black robed man, she saw a vast explosion. 

She saw with sudden brutal clarity Sirius standing in the rubble of a ruined house holding a baby. And all around the house, she saw the trees and hills and scenery….that surrounded their own house.

Lily screamed.

******

James handed her a cup of tea, but she did not stop pacing.

"Sirius was standing right here, and the house was gone. He was holding a baby…James, I think we were dead."

She was getting hysterical.

"It wasn't! It wasn't, I don't know how I can tell, but I can. It was something different James."

"But…you're not a Seer."

"No, I know. These things just came into my head. What if it's the future, what if I'm seeing what's going to happen to us?"

"That's impossible Lily. There is no set future that you can see. It depends on what you do, on our decisions. And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. To either of us."

"You can't promise that."

"I just did.

******

"Remus! Hey, wait a sec." 

He turned to see Morgan say good-bye to a group of women by the fountain in the lobby of the Ministry and hurry after him. He waited for her to catch up. 

"I thought you're not supposed to be back at work until next week. Aren't you supposed to be resting still?" 

She shrugged. "I'm not at work, technically speaking. I was shopping." She indicated an armful of bags. "And then I met Amelia Bones for lunch, and that's why I'm here." 

"That still doesn't sound like resting." 

"Aye, well, I've been resting for four months, haven't I?" She said briskly, with slight impatience. "Besides, what Madam Pomfrey doesn't know won't hurt her." She shrugged, then grinned at him. "I got new dress robes for this party on Halloween. You're going, aren't you?"

Actually, he was sick of hearing about it. Maybe it was just the fact that there had been little to celebrate lately, but people seemed to be going mad about Halloween, and what had been intended as a small and informal event for just Ministry employees had become the social event of the year. Intelligent, educated, generally mature witches and wizards were acting like giggling third year students.

Besides, Halloween was the night of the full moon, he would not be there anyway.

"Er, no, I can't go." He mumbled.

She looked distinctly put out.

"Why not?"

"I have to do something that night."

"What?"

"Does it matter?"

Suddenly she seized his arm and pulled him into a narrow hallway where they were out of sight of the main traffic of the Ministry.

"What's wrong with you lately?" She demanded.

He sighed. "What do you want from me Morgan?"

"I want to know why you're acting like this! I want to know why you won't even talk to me anymore. We used to be friends at least and now I woke up after four months and everything has changed and I don't know what happened, so you'll excuse me if I'm a little _confused_."

She was obviously very agitated and it had the sound of something she had been turning over in her mind for awhile. His control was wearing thin as well, it was too close to the full moon to deal with this kind of stress.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I can't explain it, it's too complicated."

"Don't give me that." She took a step nearer, a shiver ran through him. "Don't talk down to me, I'm not stupid."

"I'm not implying you are, I just-"

He stopped talking as she laid her fingertips against his mouth to stop him. Her expression was a mix of anger and frustration and something else. She let her hand fall back to her side, not sure what her intention had been in stopping him. But the physical contact, small as it was, was enough to overcome his common sense and his good intentions.

In an instant he had backed her against the wall and kissed her hard. It was desperate, almost violent, and yet she didn't protest, instead her hands came around his neck and twisted in his hair. When she finally drew back to breathe, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Well. Now I'm not at all confused." She murmured in a shaky voice.

He smiled slightly, and then knew he had to be honest with her. "Morgan, this can't happen."

"Why not?" She demanded, her voice still low.

"I can't explain it." He insisted. "Honestly, you're better off if I just leave you alone."

They were suddenly startled by footsteps and jumped apart as they remembered they were still in fairly public hallway, but not before Evan Marakiv had turned a holiday. For a few seconds they all stood frozen.

"Well, well well…" Began Evan, but took one look at her face and thought the better of making a comment. He mumbled "Excuse me" and turned on his heel and left. Neither of them moved as his footsteps faded away. Then Morgan took a deep breath, shook her head slightly, and said "I have to…I don't know…I have to go."

******

Juliet was getting ready for work. Sirius was merely watching her. He knew this made her nervous, and he enjoyed it.

"You're staring at me." She said.

"M-hm. I know." He seized her wrist as she passed and tried to pull her back into the wide bed with him. She resisted.

"Sirius, I have to go to work. And so do you."

"Call in sick."

He pulled harder, and he was stronger than her. After a brief scuffle he managed to pin her wrists down. "Now then. I believe I've told you before, you work too much."

It was nearly an hour later that she said "Now I'm _really_ going to be late."

This time he let her get ready. She really was very serious about work. She was looking through her closet when he noticed brilliant purple robes. Normally he would not notice clothes, but she tended toward more muted tones.

"What's that?"

"We call it clothing Sirius. Something you might try." She added, with a significant look.

"I meant the purple."

"Oh, dress robes for the thing at the Ministry."

"You're going to that?"

"I work for the Ministry, don't I?"

"Wanna go with me?"

She paused, and smiled at him. "Mister Black, are you asking me to the dance?"

"I guess so."

"You _know_ how I feel about that."

"I'm tired of all this secrecy."

"Sirius, people will talk."

"Let them talk."

"That's easy to say when you're not the one they'll be calling a slut."

"No one would say that."

She shook her head. "Please Sirius, can't we keep this just us for a bit longer?"

He sighed. "Will you at least dance with me?"

"If you're nice to me, I might even go home with you."

____________________________________

__

Okay, in response to demand, Morgan is alive, but she's going to have to cop it eventually because she's not a real character. The deciding factor was MetroDweller threatening to send this link to everyone in my office if I killed her off.


	18. Puttin' on the Ritz

__

Evil, thy name is Verizon! I am having more trouble with my internet…

****

Chapter 18- Puttin' on the Ritz

Crouch had waylaid James on their way in with his usual terse "Can I have a word Potter?", and so Lily waited for him just inside the party. She really didn't mind as there was plenty to watch. The lobby of the Ministry, quite grand on a normal day, had been transformed by thousands of tiny candles that hung in the air just overhead, giving a soft glow to everything. Glittering silver ribbons had been threaded through the air and soft music came from nowhere, though there was a band setting up over to one side, so there would be dancing later. It was certainly far grander than Lily had expected, and she was glad she had dressed accordingly. She was getting appreciative glances from a few people walking by, which just confirmed her suspicion that she look particularly fabulous that night. Emerald green really did suit her better than any other color, contrasting with her hair and bringing out her eyes. 

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Growled a deep, masculine voice in her ear. She stiffened. 

"I am waiting for James Potter, who happens to-" She turned. "-have a best friend who is an enormous prat. Honestly Sirius, you sound like a pervert when you use that voice." 

"Well, I have a reputation to keep up after all." He grinned. "I ran into James outside, he said he'll be right in, he knows better than to keep a beautiful woman waiting." She smiled at the implied compliment, as he said "Speaking of beautiful women, excuse me." And made a beeline for Juliet, across the hall. Lily was actually a little surprised they hadn't arrived together, but then she wasn't sure how public their relationship was. 

James appeared at her elbow with a brilliant smile and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"What did he want?"

"Nothing important."

******

Peter adjusted the cuffs of his new black robes proudly as he waited for Abby outside the ladies room. For once, he actually had dress robes that were just as nice as the sort his friends would have. He'd never really minded not having as much money as James and Sirius, but it was nice to get new things. 

His new job working for Abby's father was the reason for his sudden windfall. He might only be a glorified messenger, but he was making a lot of money on it. It was nothing more difficult than running errands and delivering things to Buchanan's important friends. At least, he guessed they were very important because they all lived in big grand houses. Most of the time he didn't see them at all because they all had house elves. He wasn't really sure what all the hurry was for most of the things he delivered. The other day he had peeked in one of the boxes and it had just been a few dusty little bottles, but he just took them where he was told to, and Abby's father seemed pleased with him. Abby seemed pleased with him too, and Peter was just generally feeling pleased with his life.

******

Lily was dancing with Crouch, purely out of politeness, although James thought in this case she was being far too polite, since neither of them really liked their boss. There was just….something….about him that rubbed James the wrong way. But it did give him a chance to watch Lily, and she looked amazing tonight. Not that she wasn't always pretty…but she looked particularly beautiful.

He was worried about her lately. She'd been having strange dreams, not sleeping well, and she seemed…depressed. It wasn't obvious, he doubted anyone else would notice, but something was wrong. He wondered if their work, both at the Ministry and with the Order, was getting to her. They had known there was danger, but it had never occurred to James, and he guessed it had never occurred to her either, that they would be giving up a "normal" life. He had always assumed the war with Voldemort would end eventually…but it was still intensifying, there seemed to be no end in sight. So what about all the "normal" things they had wanted? 

"Hey." She came up behind him. "You're sitting over here all alone?"

"Just a minute ago I was turning away hordes of women. Beautiful young rich women." He grinned as she slapped the back of his head lightly. "I was just watching you. Polite of you to dance with Crouch."

She shrugged. "I think he only asked to be polite."

"Shall we dance, Mrs. Potter?"

She smiled and took his hand. The song was something slow and pretty. James didn't consider himself a great dancer, but he managed. Morgan and Alice had actually been coaxed into teaching him to dance in their seventh year as yet another attempt to impress Lily. It hadn't worked at the time, but it was a good skill to have. He loved dancing with her. He tried to forget about their problems for the moment and just concentrate on dancing.

******

Lily was quite exhausted from dancing and more than happy to watch other people and sip champagne for a few minutes. Morgan, dressed in brilliant red, was dancing with Gideon and seemingly having a great time despite her black mood the previous week. 

"You know, Gideon's really a very good dancer." Said James to no one in particular, as though being a good dancer was highly suspicious. 

"Yes, well, he had ballet lessons, you know." Fabian said. 

James and Sirius looked at each other, then back at Fabian. "You're kidding. Right?" 

"Really. When we were younger. He was quite good. Mum was delighted, Dad was properly horrified." 

Sirius and James were grinning widely as the song ended and Gideon and Morgan made their way back to the table. 

"Looking good out there, twinkle-toes." Sirius managed to say, before they all fell to snickering. 

Not catching on immediately, he gave them an odd look. 

After a few minutes of chatting Morgan said "You know Gideon, I would love to know who it is over my shoulder that you can't take your eyes off of." 

"No one Darling, you're just so radiant I'm afraid to look directly at you, like the sun." 

She rolled her eyes, while Sirius said appreciatively "Good line!" But now they were all looking over Morgan's shoulder with undisguised interest. 

"Well, I hope it's not Arthur Weasley." Remarked James. "I mean, he's a nice guy, but I don't think he swings that way." 

"You all are pathetic." Gideon said. "You need to get your own lives." 

"C'mon, tell us who it is." 

"Do any of you know who that girl in the pink is?" He finally asked. "Oh for Merlin's sake, don't all turn around at once!" Since they had all turned around in one movement to look.

"I think her name is Wilkes….something with an N…Nancy…Nora…"

"Her name is Natalie." Said Morgan. "Natalie Wilkes. She works at the apothecary. She's really nice. But I don't know who Dodgy McDodgy with her is."

"That's her brother." Said James darkly. "Unfortunately, not really nice. We think he's involved with Death Eater activity."

"Oh, that Wilkes?" Gideon looked disappointed.

"Don't mind that mate. You heard Morgan, she's nice. Go ask her to dance, go on."

They watched as he approached her, gave a stiff sort of nod to the man Morgan had called Dodgy, and then speak briefly to the pretty young woman, who looked quite pleased as she took his hand.

"Wonder if he'll tell her about his prima ballerina days." Smirked Sirius, and they all collapsed laughing again.

******

Morgan was surprised that she was actually enjoying herself. She had been determined to, she wasn't going to let him ruin her evening, the problem was obviously his. Still, she admitted to herself she had half hoped he would show up at the last moment, and now that the evening was half over, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Still, she was having a nice time. 

"What, is Miss McCarrick without a partner?"

She knew the voice, and he sounded decidedly nasty. She didn't turn.

"Evan, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

"I saw you dancing with Prewett. And yet just a few days ago you were snogging Lupin in the middle of a hallway at the Ministry. Not very picky, are you?"

"Sod off."

"Of course, by my lunar calendar you've got a free night once a month. I suppose you do need someone to occupy you then, but I did think you'd at least keep up the pretense that you're with Lupin."

"He was otherwise occupied tonight." She replied icily.

"Oh, is that the politically correct way they're saying it nowdays?"

She finally turned to look at him. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

His malicious grin faltered a little, and he sat up straighter. "Bloody Hell McCarrick you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're not stupid, so I can only assume you're not seeing what you don't want to see."

"Seriously Evan, either make whatever point you're dancing around or leave me alone before I hex you."

He stood, placed both hands on the table, and leaned down within inches of her face.

"Morgan, Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

He turned on his heel and walked away.

******

"You've been pretty quiet over here." Sirius said cheerfully to his cousin, and he and James joined her at the table. She turned and stared at him, her face an alarming mixture of surprise, fear, and anger. She gripped his arm surprisingly hard.

"Sirius, is tonight a full moon?"

"Er, yes, I think so. Why?"

She stood up quickly, and he grabbed her robes. "Morgan, where are you going?"

She turned back to them both. Sirius liked to think he knew her pretty well, and when she was upset, she yelled. But when she was really angry, she went very quiet. Her voice was barely audible as she said "I will deal with the two of you later."

She jerked her robes out of his grasp and walked out.

******

Lily was definitely getting sleepy. It had been a nice evening, but it seemed a little odd, everyone acting like everything was brilliant, when in fact the world was falling apart around them. Everyone was acting like they were great friends despite the fact that no one trusted anyone else. She'd seen people who were pretty much known by everyone to be Death Eaters- Lucius Malfoy, Conall Buchanan, Rastaban Lestrange- mingling with Ministry employees, invited because they were rich. She sighed.

James rested a hand on the back of her neck. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded in agreement, reaching for her handbag, but then James murmured "Uh-oh, stay here." Since she had never listened to James when he told her to stay anywhere, she followed him, over to where a small crowd had gathered. She couldn't see who the argument was between, but she could hear angry voices and several people around were nervously searching their pockets for their wands, to keep from being unarmed when curses started flying.

As was his usual way, James pushed his way through the forming crowd to where he could see what was going on, and she managed to sneak past behind him. The attraction seemed to be Gideon and the man named Wilkes, glaring at each other. They both had their wands out, but neither of them seemed inclined yet to do anything but glare at each other.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can settle this without wands, why don't you put them away and we can…" Dedalus Diggle was apparently trying to talk them both into backing down, but neither of them were listening.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you, Wilkes." Gideon said.

"You do not want me for an enemy Prewett."

James stepped forward, but she wrapped a hand around his arm to stop him. "James don't-"

"Stay out of it Potter." Wilkes growled.

"Yes Potter, listen to your mudblood wife-" Smirked Rastaban Lestrange, standing just behind Wilkes.

James had not intended to fight, but an insult to Lily was something he could not ignore. Forgetting magic, his fist connected with Lestrange's jaw. Several women screamed. It was enough reason for the other two men to start fighting as well. Wilkes threw a curse at Gideon, who dodged it and threw one back. Wilkes dodged it but it hit an ice sculpture on a table behind him, which exploded. Lily reached for her wand to get Lestrange off James, but her wrist was seized by MacNair, who had decided to settle a score from many months ago. He jerked her around when someone shouted "_Oculus Noctum_" and MacNair gave a yelp and started stumbling around, clawing at his eyes, hit with a blinding curse. Lily turned and saw Sirius, who grinned at her and then gave MacNair a shove, knocking him over easily. "He should know better than to pick on girls!"

Without responding Lily pointed her wand over his shoulder and put a leg-locking curse on Avery, who had been approaching to help MacNair.

"Well done Evans!" Sirius said exuberantly, loving this kind of brawl. 

"_Coretus_!" Wilkes sent some sort of cutting hex at Gideon, and it caught him across the cheek, leaving a nasty gash that was bleeding freely.

"_Fueritus_!" Fabian threw a flash of fire at Wilkes, catching both him and Buchanan. They both struggled to beat out the flames on their dress robes until Malfoy boredly put them out with a spray of cold water from his own wand.

Sirius had tried to hex Goyle, only to miss and have the big man jump on him and knock him over. Stuggling to get his wand on the much larger Goyle, he suddenly went stiff, petrified by someone. Sirius pushed him aside and grinned at Juliet, who shrugged and said "I wouldn't want your pretty face to get all messed up."

James and Lestrange had finally remembered they were wizards and were duelling instead of wrestling around on the ground like schoolboys.

"_Stupefy!_" James dodged the stunner.

"_Propelius_!" The spell sent Lestrange sailing backwards into the table where the ice sculpture had been, knocking it over and sending all sorts of dishes flying in all directions.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius Malfoy had joined the fray. Normally he'd think himself above this sort of childish brawling, but Lestrange was blinking stupidly and rubbing the back of his head where he'd struck the table, and Potter was looking far too pleased.

James was not paying attention and his wand sailed in a high arc out of his hand and landed halfway across the room.

"AH! Damn you!"

He grabbed Lily's and shouted "_Filaturus Velocius_!" and Malfoy was turned upside down and spinning rapidly.

Suddenly, a huge blast of fireworks came from the other side of the room, making everyone pause and look. Crouch was standing on a raised platform and had all their attention now. "Everyone freeze! That is enough!"

_________

__

I just wanted to write some serious ass kicking. These people need to let off steam somehow.

MetroDweller- I'm loving your story! I always knew you were a closet romantic. Where are the "sex scenes that will make me blush" that you promised?


	19. No Laughing Matter

__

I know I have been absolutely awfully slow at updating lately, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that work has been crazy like you wouldn't believe. And as much as I enjoy writing, it don't pay the rent. Nor does it provide health insurance and a 401K (I'm talking about my 401K, when did I become so appallingly old?) I will try to do better as things slow down (at least I hope they do).

snuggle the muggle (I love that name, it's adorable)- Without sounding too melodramatic, you really made me think about introducing the topic of me writing to my family. I haven't really come to a decision on it yet, but thanks.

****

Chapter 19- No Laughing Matter

After Morgan left the Ministry, she found herself wandering around muggle London. She might be angry, but she was not stupid, and she knew that if Evan was right, trying to confront Remus while the full moon was still up would be dangerous. Of course, Evan had been aiming to hurt her, but she didn't think he was flat-out lying, and the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. The regular unexplained absences, his bad health, all the secrets.... 

She could not decide whom she was more angry with. Obviously, she was angry with him, for not telling her, for not trusting her enough to tell her, and for the number of lies he had told her over the years to cover it up. And she was going to make all that very clear just as soon as it was safe. But she was also mad at herself, for not seeing what was so glaringly obvious. And as for the rest of them...She was positive Sirius and James knew, and if James knew, Lily did. You would think one of them might have clued her in. The more she considered this, the more angry she got...he was going to be really sorry when morning came.

She had been walking for quite a long time, and she realized if she went home and changed, it would be nearly morning.

******

"I cannot believe the display the lot of you put on! Acting like first year students rather than Aurors! You're supposed to be enforcing the laws, not wreaking havoc at Ministry events…"

And so it had been going on for nearly a quarter of an hour. James, Lily, Sirius, Juliet, Gideon, and Fabian were all trying their best to look contrite while Crouch was raging at them. Lily had been trying to count how many times he had said "childish" or "disgraceful", but had lost count a while back. She kept her eyes on a random spot on the floor, knowing if she met any of their eyes they would start laughing again. It had been rather funny, someone as immaculate and put-together as Malfoy spinning around, and the dropping on the floor in a heap as James released the spell. A soft breath of laughter escaped from Lily. She quickly bit her lip and focused on the ground. Next to her, James coughed and cleared his throat, clearly having the same problem. And on his left, Sirius was now shaking with silent laughter.

It was Gideon who broke first, he burst out laughing and doubled over. Crouch looked aghast, and furious that they weren't properly afraid of him..

"Prewett! Get ahold of yourself man! All of you, pull yourselves together! This behavior is entirely inappropriate! I have never seen such irresponsible and childish behavior in my life! You two!" He pointed to Gideon and James. "Since the both of you started this disaster-"

"I didn't! Wilkes started it!" Gideon stopped laughing.

"And Lestrange insulted Lily-"

"Since the both of you started this disaster-" Crouch was obviously not listening to them. "You are both suspended until I decide you are capable of acting like adults and not starting silly fights. And the rest of you better get to like your desks, because you won't be leaving them for a good long time. I can't have people in the field who can't control their tempers. Now all of you, get out of here."

******

Remus was tired, sore, and wanted nothing more than to sleep and be left alone. The transformations were as bad as ever, maybe even worse because James and Sirius could rarely be with him anymore, engrossed as they were in their adult lives. He told them it didn't matter, and really it didn't, but he'd always felt a little more human when they were around. He'd heard about a potion, still only in development, not really ready to be used by anyone, that might be able to help. Then again, it might not, like all the other "miracle" cures people had claimed to have over the years.

There was a knock at the door, which he ignored. He did not want to see anyone. The knock came again, louder this time, more insistent, and he cursed softly and went to answer it, planning to tell whoever it was to go away.

He was not expecting it to be Morgan. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes, and, he realized with some concern, very angry.

"You should have told me." Her voice was low, a definite danger sign for her.

"Told you…what?" His tired mind did not immediately register what she was talking about. She pushed past him into his flat. Unable to stop her, he let the door close.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Think I would never put it together? If you had just told me? Why couldn't you be honest with me? Do you not trust me that much?"

In a sudden, horrible moment, he realized what she was talking about. He sank down on the couch. 

"How did you find out? Who told you? James?"

"I knew there was something, but Evan had to connect the points for me."

"Marakiv." He remarked bitterly. "Damn him."

"Oh stop it!" She cried, incensed even more. "If not him it would have been someone else, or maybe I could have just _looked at a calendar_." She took a deep breath, and shook her head. " Why didn't you tell me?" She repeated.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You think this didn't hurt me? Having to find out from someone else?"

"I just wanted this to keep on for a little while. It was rather like a dream."

She had opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped suddenly, blinking at him.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was hesitant now.

He sighed. "I know there's never been anything official between us, but we've been more than friends lately, and I just, didn't want that to end…"

"And you think I do?"

It was his turn to stare at her.

"Bloody Hell Remus!" She was really getting going now. "What do you think I've been doing for the past five months but trying to get closer to you, trying to get past the goddamn walls you were throwing up at every turn?"

"I was trying to protect you! You think it's been easy? I knew once you found out….it would all change, I didn't know what else to do but try to keep you away from me, but that was too hard."

"What?! If I leave this apartment right now it's not going to have anything to do with werewolves! It's going to do with the fact that I can't BELIEVE that you have such a low opinion of me. DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT?"

"Then WHAT are you so bloody angry about?"

"THAT YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I didn't lie."

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Omitted important details then. I don't care to discuss semantics at the moment."

"You…you don't care?"

"I could care less if you're a werewolf. I care that you don't trust me enough to tell me."

"I've never told anyone." He said softly. "Aside from my family, and certain teachers. James and Sirius and Peter figured it out on their own. Lily too, or James told her, I never asked. They're the only ones who know." He shook his head. "I would have told you, but I didn't want you to hate me….or worse, to be afraid of me." 

She turned away suddenly. A silence hung over the room. When she turned back to face him her cheeks were wet. 

"I do hate you a bit right now." She said softly. "But not for the reason you think." She crossed the room in a few steps, until she was very close to him. "I hate you because I love you, and you're making it so bloody hard. I know you don't want me to say it but I am anyway, I love you."

He looked down into her eyes, at her stubborn expression, and knew it was something he could not fight anymore. "I love you too. It's all right now, to say it. I didn't want you to before you knew what you were saying it to."

Suddenly smiling, Morgan slipped her arms around him and leaned against his chest. "You are such a prat. I can't believe you thought I'd care."

Wondering if he'd ever be able to keep up with her changing moods, he put a hand under her chin and turned her face up "I'm sorry then" and kissed her.

A few minutes later, feeling a growing need and intensity, he stepped away from her resolutely. He did not want to overstep the bounds of their new, as yet undefined, relationship.

"You should go." He said firmly, over the hammering of his heart. "You must be tired. You need to get some sleep."

"I'd rather stay." She spoke softly, but even if he managed to overlook the significance of her tone, her eyes made it clear.

"Are you sure Morgan?"

She smiled, a smile he had never seen from her before. "Oh yes, absolutely."

******

James glanced out the window at the full moon and wondered how Remus was getting on. He hated that they couldn't spend these nights with him, but his condition was not widely known, and all of them disappearing on the night of a large Ministry function would only draw attention to the obvious time of the month. Still, he didn't like the feeling that he was somehow abandoning his friend.

Besides, Remus was a good man to have around in a fight. He would probably be sorry he'd missed it. Since Lily wasn't looking, James allowed himself a small smile. It had been rather funny, especially Malfoy. James hated everything about Malfoy- his arrogance, his pure-blood mania, his cruelty, and was not above enjoying seeing him embarrassed. But underneath that, Lestrange's insult to Lily stung.

Mudblood. James had used that word exactly once in his life. He had been five years old and heard it from a man his father worked with. He's used it at dinner, feeling like a big man. He would never forget the looks of disappointment from his parents, or his Dad's grave, quiet explanation of what it meant.

Lily never showed a reaction to such insults, he wondered if she had simply grown used to it. Was that possible? She had to do twice as well as anyone else just to be respected, and yet she didn't seem to resent it.

He watched her go through the familiar ritual of getting ready for bed- taking her hair down, jewelry off, and thought she looked troubled.

"You alright?"

She turned, gave him a small, forced smile. "Fine, yes."

"That doesn't look fine."

"I thought it was pretty funny too James, but the more I think about it, the more I think you shouldn't have made a fool of Malfoy. He's a dangerous man to have as an enemy James."

He scowled. "So am I."

She nodded slightly, conceding this was true. "I just have a feeling he's really going to have a vendetta against you now."

"That's what you're worried about? After what Lestrange said about you?"

She smiled. "James, that's not the first time I've heard it, and I'm sure it's not the last. I don't care what they think. The people whose opinions matter to me would never say that." She shrugged. "Let Lestrange say whatever he wants. It's not worth fighting over. Though I think it's sweet that you did."

"You're really amazing."

******

Morgan sighed, and stirred a little. She was not entirely awake yet, but awake enough to realize she felt wonderful. Her cheek was resting against his shoulder, her arm thrown across his chest. She smiled.

"You're awake?" he asked softly.

"Hm? Not really. What day is it?"

He chuckled. "Still Saturday. Saturday night." He moved to look at his watch. "Half past eight."

"I'm hungry." She raised herself up on her elbow, so she could see his face. "We could order something. You know, from one of the muggle places that brings it to your house? Easy as having a house elf?"

"Morgan-" He wanted to say something, she could tell, but was not sure how she would react. She felt a little flutter of concern. He'd obviously been awake awhile, and unsurprisingly, he had been brooding about the situation.

"Don't." She said warningly. "Not now. I'm tired of hearing all your reasons why this can't work. I say it can. Why can't you just accept something good instead of insisting on coming up with reasons it's bad?"

He looked surprised, but held back whatever he had been planning to say, and then nodded. She smiled. "Good."

"But I do think…we should keep this quiet for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

"Specifically? I think we shouldn't tell Sirius. But of we don't want Sirius to know we can't tell James, and if we don't want James to know we can't tell Lily."

"Why don't you want Sirius to know?"

"It's not so much that as….he's very protective of you. And I think we both know he could kick my ass with interest. I just think we need to tell him at the right time, in the right way…"

"You mean they don't make a card for that?" She smiled innocently.

He laughed. "All right McCarrick, move, my arm is asleep."

She turned over, away from him, and stretched. "Food?"

"Well, I can at least manage something…"

"That's why I love you." She reached for the newspaper that neither of them had glanced at that morning, to see if anything was mentioned about the gala at the Ministry. She unrolled it and gave a shriek, followed by near hysterical laughter. 

Alarmed, he took it from her and glanced at the photo on the front page, and could not conceal some laughter as well. In the middle of the front page, there was a photo of Lucius Malfoy, bound and spinning upside down.

"That…hex…has James…written…all over it." Morgan said through gasps of laughter.

He grinned. "You think?"

"Oh, I'd put money on it."

******

Lucius slammed the door of his home, and stormed down the hall into his study, going straight for the crystal decanter sitting on his desk. He slammed down one shot, than another.

"Take it easy. With all the spinning you've done tonight you'll make yourself sick." Purred a female voice behind him. He turned, Bellatrix was reclining on a sofa there, an undisguised look of amusement on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I need an excuse to visit my brother-in-law?" She stood, keeping her eyes locked on his, and circled him in a predatory way, her eyes glittering, and still smirking. "James Potter seems to be getting the better of you a lot lately. It must be embarrassing. What, a twenty-year-old wizard and a mudblood making of fool of you in front of the entire Ministry?"

He did not realized the rage building, until the crystal glass he was holding shattered in his hand. Bellatrix looked taken aback. He looked down at the blood now seeping from his hand.

"James Potter was merely an annoyance, but now I have had quite enough of him. His time has come."


	20. Morning Sickness

__

I have been trying JKR's idea of writing in coffee shops. It's actually really nice, aside from the occasional curious person ("Hey there, whatcha writin?").

I have never actually been pregnant (excuse me while I find some wood to knock on), so I don't know what it's like. So if I'm vastly off on what it's like, my apologies. Feel free to correct me.

****

Chapter 20- Morning Sickness

Lily loved the holidays. Since the wizarding world liked things that glittered and sparkled all year round, they really went all out for the holidays. In her first few years of school she had always gone home at the Christmas holidays, but it had always been tense, with Petunia sneering at her and her parents trying to ignore the animosity between their two daughters. Finally they had given in when she had asked to stay at school, for "extra studying". She remembered her Christmas holidays at Hogwart's fondly- the amazing decorations of real glittering fairies, the Christmas carols sung by suits of armor in the halls, the great feast on Christmas Day presided over by Dumbledore. Friends, presents, snowball fights followed by hot chocolate and a warm fire…she loved everything about the season.

For the first time since she'd been seriously with James, they were not spending the holidays with his parents. She was afraid it would be hard for him, and so she had decided to "do" Christmas at their house, and invite all of their friends. It had occurred to her that they were all without any other families. She was certainly not going to spend the holiday with Petunia, James's parents were gone, Sirius and Morgan had no families they would speak to, Remus barely kept in touch with his parents, though that was his choice, not theirs. In short, they were the only family each other had, and in Lily's opinion, no one should be alone during the holidays. 

She was determined to make it a big deal- parties, decorations, presents, and food, but she quickly found out it was an enormous undertaking. James was a huge help, rather surprisingly, because he had so much free time since he'd been suspended from his job at the Ministry. It gave him something to do, which was good because he was not a man who adjusted well to being idle. Still, she was left with a huge amount of cooking, shopping, and preparing. It would have been easier had she not picked up a flu, or some such thing that left her feeling under the weather. Still, she didn't bother to see a healer. She wasn't feeling too badly, and in the muggle world people usually just let that sort of illness run its course. 

The Weasley's were holding a party on Christmas Eve, to which they had invited a number of people from the Ministry, even those who were in disgrace after the notorious "Malfoy Incident", which everyone secretly thought was hilarious, though few admitted it. Lily was glad to take the night off and let Molly play hostess. Molly was, perhaps not surprisingly, pregnant again, due in early March. Lily wondered if they'd finally have a girl. She genuinely liked the Weasley family so much, and she and James set off for the party in high spirits.

The little house was lit up beautifully, with the garden magically enclosed to stay warm despite the falling snow. Molly had outdone herself decorating and preparing. But as Lily looked at the food, a lately common wave of nausea swept over her again. She excused herself and made her way to the kitchen, thinking maybe a glass of water would help, or Molly might have a potion to settle her stomach. The kitchen was empty save Molly and Alice, chatting companionably. 

"You've really outdone yourself Molly, this is wonderful."

"Oh, thank you. We wanted to do something for just friends, outside of all the formal Ministry celebrations."

"We haven't gone to most of them, what with James being in the dog house." They all snickered. "And I haven't been feeling very well. In fact that's why I came back here to hide out." She explained.

"Oh, I think I have a potion that will do the trick." Molly said cheerfully.

"Have you seen a healer?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just feel a little sick or dizzy sometimes. It passes. No big deal."

Molly paused, a small blue vial in her hand. "Dizzy? And sick, you say?" She frowned.

"It's a flu. Seriously you two, stop acting as though I have the plague."

They exchanged a glance. Molly delicately put the potion back in the cupboard she had taken it from. "Maybe we should hold off on that. Are you sick when you get up in the mornings particularly?"

"What?" It seemed an odd question.

"Lil, have you put on some weight?" Alice asked casually.

"Alice!" She cried, offended. She might have put on a few pounds, but didn't everyone over the holidays?

Molly's mouth twitched slightly, as though she was trying not to smile. "Lily, has it occurred to you that it might not be the flu, but morning sickness?"

"Morning sickness." She laughed. "But for that I'd have to be-" She went completely white. "Oh!"

"Oh indeed." Alice grinned. "Is that a possibility?"

"Well…I mean…yes…it's possible…" Lily started to get some color back, in fact, started to turn rather red. She had been so busy and occupied lately, it had not occurred to her that she had missed a very obvious sign that made it likely that was the case. The other two women correctly interpreted her blush.

"You should see a healer straight away you know." Said Molly, obviously an authority on these things. "But there is a simple spell to tell…"

******

Alice nudged Frank with her elbow as they left the Weasleys'. "Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Lily's pregnant. Due around the end of July."

"No kidding? Imagine that. Did you tell her?"

"Nah, not tonight, she was too in shock."

"Wow, so our kids will be the same age. Reckon they'll be friends?"

"I don't see how they'd avoid it."

******

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Oh Gods, I'm pregnant. I'm going to be someone's mother. 

As James slept, Lily turned this thought over and over in her head. She had not told him yet. He and Sirius had overdone it on the mulled wine at the party and she didn't think when he was somewhat tipsy was the time to tell him about impending fatherhood. Besides, she had not yet digested the idea herself. Yes, she had always assumed someday they'd have children, but "someday" was off in the vague future, this was "now", immediate and real. A real person- one who they'd be able to see and hear and touch in about seven months.

Lily didn't know what to feel- thrilled, terrified, exhilarated, apprehensive, and curious as to who this new little person would be. She fell asleep imagining little "James Jr.", whoever he or she might turn out to be.

******

James awoke with a slight headache- damn Sirius and that mulled wine- and realized it was Christmas, but still very early. Resisting the childish urge to get up early because it was Christmas, he contented himself with watching Lily sleep. She was perfect- red hair spreading over the pillow, her eyelashes curling against her cheeks, spattered with the freckles she so hated. And then, as though she felt his gaze, her eyes fluttered open, and he was again amazed by the brilliant green.

"Merry Christmas."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas." And then a wider smile. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled a little ruefully. "Fine. I don't know why you put up with me."

"You're entitled now and then." She sat up and looked at him seriously. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"You know I've been sick lately."

He nodded, suddenly grave "I told you to see a healer."

"Well, I mentioned it to Molly."

He scowled. "She's not a healer."

She gave him a look. "Can I finish?"

"Sorry."

"Well, I mentioned it to Molly. She thought it wasn't the flu. She had another idea." He waited, having been chastised for interrupting. She took a deep breath. "She thinks it's morning sickness."

She watched his mind go through the some process hers had. "But that would mean-"

She nodded.

He gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth several times. "But…how…?"

"James."

"Well, I know _that_, but…I mean…I…wow."

He didn't say anything for several minutes, just blinked at her.

"James, what are you thinking?"

"I just…wow…I mean, it's unbelievable. It's amazing, I mean…wow."

He went on like that for several minutes, muttering "wow" and "unbelievable" at intervals. Then suddenly, he caught her up in a rib-crushing hug. "I'm going to be someone's dad!"

She giggled, undone by emotion. "I know."

"When?"

"Late July, give or take."

"Wow." He laid a hand on her stomach. "Think I can feel it kick?"

"I'm no expert, but I don't think it has legs yet."

"Really? We should get a book on this."

"We will." She laid back, and he pulled her against his chest. Questions and doubts would come later, but that morning everything seemed perfect.

******

The day was altogether as fun as she had imagined. Everyone got fully into the Christmas spirit, needing a break from everyday worries. Gifts were exchanged all around, there was an excellent dinner, and a fair amount of wine was consumed by everyone but Lily. It was finally after dinner when they decided the moment had come to tell their friends. Morgan gave them an opening.

"The two of you have been grinning like a cat that swallowed a canary all day. What's up?"

They exchanged a look. It was Lily who said it. "We've just discovered that, at the end of July, there's going to be a new Potter."

It took a few moments for the words to make sense. Sirius spoke first.

"Hell."

"Wow." Said Morgan, echoing James's reaction.

Remus was the first to recover. "That's amazing. Wonderful. Congratulations you guys!"

Lily felt herself blushing again. "Thanks."

"Damn." Sirius was still in shock.

Morgan kicked him gently. "That's brilliant, you guys will be great parents."

"You…you're going to be someone's Dad." Sirius stared at James.

"Yeah." He grinned proudly.

"You're going to have to start saying parent-like things now." Morgan said thoughtfully. "You know, like "don't make that face or it might freeze that way" and "don't take that tone of voice with me."

James turned and pointed at Sirius. "You are so grounded young man!" Then at his friend's alarmed look, added "Just practicing."

"Do you know it's going to be a boy?" Asked Morgan.

"Sure. James Jr."

"We don't know." Lily corrected.

Sirius grinned at James. "Could be a girl Mate. Serve you right when she brings home a boy like you!"

He barely had time to consider how awful that would be before Morgan said "Or worse, a boy like him." She indicated Sirius.

"Really, you'd better hope it's a girl. If it's a boy it might have the misfortune to look like his father."


	21. Secret Keepers

__

I promise I'm trying to update as quickly as I can. Ideally I try to update every week but it doesn't always work out that way. But don't just leave a review when I take too long to update, leave one anyway…..

****

Chapter 21- Secret Keepers

"So Lucius, I understand congratulations are in order. You're now a father."

She wasn't the sort for small talk normally, but her Master had been pleased by the birth of Malfoy's child. It was a boy, and though Malfoy gave little away, he was pleased.

"Thank you. We're calling him Draco."

Draco Malfoy. An appropriate name, it sounded like someone born into Lord Voldemort's service, which the child clearly was. 

"And Narcissa is well?"

"Oh, yes fine." He waved a hand, it was an afterthought.

It seemed as though babies were everywhere. Lucius and Narcissa, and she had come specifically to tell her Master that both Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter were expecting. The news was not particularly disturbing, what could small babies really do? But she thought he might as well get rid of the whole troublesome lot of them right now before they started multiplying. 

******

Remus came into his apartment to find Morgan asleep on his couch, surrounded by various books on the Dark Arts and how to fight them. He had not seen as much of her since the holidays, because she was nearly through her Auror training and her tests, pushed back while she had been ill, were coming up quickly at the end of January. She didn't show much stress, but he knew this was something she really wanted, and he didn't mind losing her to textbooks and study groups for a few weeks. He knelt down in front of the couch, looking at her, as she mumbled something unintelligible. She talked in her sleep, always in Gaelic, it was one of a million little things he found out in the past two months, easily the best two months of his life. She kept her toenails painted bright red. She pulled at her earrings when she was concentrating.

He leaned and kissed her forehead, and she woke up. 

"Hm? Oh hi. Where have you been?" 

"I had dinner with Peter." He moved her feet and sat down. 

"Oh." She promptly lost interest, she'd never liked him and never bothered to hide it. "What has your little rat friend been up to? I barely saw him over the holidays. Not that I'm complaining." 

"He's got a girl. I gather she's pretty high maintenance." 

A flicker of interest. "Are you serious? Who?" 

"I've never met her. Her name is Abrielle Buchanan." 

She smirked. "That explains a great deal. Abby Buchanan is a whore." 

He looked pained. "Morgan, please." 

"Sorry. But really, she was a year behind me at Hogwart's. And she was the kind of girl who was proud to have that sort of reputation. Trash." 

"Well, seems to be working out for Peter. Her Dad's got him a new job and everything." 

A small line of worry appeared between her eyebrows. "Not Conall Buchanan?" 

"I think so. Why? As I understand it the guy manufactures make-up. Hardly dangerous." 

"That's a cover. He's done pretty well in the cosmetic business, but Buchanan's real money comes from trade in illegal poisons." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Have you forgotten who my father was?" She frowned. "I know Peter is your friend, but don't get mixed up with that family. And if you care about him, tell him to get out while he can."

******

Alice's birthday was January 16, and though she wasn't really feeling up to celebrating, they did have a small dinner party. She had told Lily about their children being due at roughly the same time, which had prompted much delighted shrieking and enough discussion of showers and baby clothes to drive James and Frank to another room to drink beer and talk quidditch. And now, as they were sitting around the table in the Longbottom's dining room, it struck Lily how grown up they suddenly were. It had happened without anyone noticing.

"How've you been feeling Lily?" Asked Juliet. Alice had invited her along with Sirius, since everyone pretty much knew about their relationship, despite their being fairly discreet.

"Still awful." She made a face.

"Did the healer say how long that would last?"

"Oh, she's a wealth of wisdom on that subject. Told me she lived in the loo for the entire nine months."

Both Lily and Alice grimaced at this prospect. Molly Weasley gave them both encouraging smiles. "It's not always that bad. I've never been sick past the first few months."

"When are you due?"

"Another month and a half. Another boy, I think."

"How can you tell?"

She shrugged. "I'm just guessing."

Sirius seemed to think this line of conversation was getting either a little boring or into territory he'd prefer to avoid, so he turned to Remus.

"Where the hell have you been lately anyway? I sent you two owls last week trying to get hold of you. What have you been doing?"

He didn't immediately answer, at least not before Juliet muttered something under her breath. Lily didn't catch what it was, and it didn't seem anyone else did, except Morgan. At least, her head snapped up to look at Juliet, and the look that passed between them made Lily shiver. It was one of pure violence and hatred. For a moment she truly thought they might fight and she wondered idly who would win. There was a ringing silence around the table. Finally, Remus answered the question casually.

"Not all of us were stupid enough to get suspended for brawling at Ministry events mate. Some of us still have work."

"Hey, that was Prongs, not me. He _started it_."

Everyone laughed, more from relief than anything, now that the moment had passed. But Lily couldn't help but wonder what Juliet had said.

******

Morgan glanced around the bedroom, and saw the book Alice had sent her up for on the dresser. Another book of baby related spells. Lily and Alice were constantly swapping such books. Morgan flipped through it, vaguely curious. She knew she was nowhere near ready to have kids, but when she was…well, it seemed like a pretty intimidating process.

The sound of footsteps made her turn. Juliet stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"What?" Morgan was well aware she sounded rude. She didn't care.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"I don't think we have anything to speak about." She made to brush past, but Juliet blocked her neatly.

"You're just angry because you're not the most important woman in his life anymore, hm?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You think you're that important to him? Honey, I couldn't even tell you how many women there have been in his life. I lost count a long time ago."

"You're one to talk."

"Let me make something very clear. My personal life is none of your business, and you can keep your speculations and comments to yourself."

"While we're clarifying McCarrick, let me remind you that I know what you say to him about me. Stay out of it, you have no idea what you are dealing with little girl."

"Oh no? I think I've got a pretty good idea just what you are."

She pushed past then, acutely aware that she was bluffing. She had no idea what Juliet was up to, but there was something not right about the situation, and Morgan didn't like or trust her.

******

"Oh, I'm exhausted." 

Lily smiled sympathetically as Morgan collapsed into a chair in their kitchen. There was no question in her mind that Morgan would pass her Auror tests with flying colors, but she and James were nevertheless trying to help her out by putting her through her paces as it approached.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, you've got enough to think about without putting me up. I'll go home, it's not far."

"I'll drop you off." Remus said quickly.

Lily expected Morgan to decline, normally she'd say she was quite all right getting home on her own. But in a totally out-of-character reaction, she gave him a dazzling smile. "Thanks."

Lily was thoughtful as they left, chatting cheerfully about the various uses and tricks of conjuring a proper patronus. As soon as she and James were alone, she remarked "Well, _that_ was interesting."

"Interesting? What was? The Patronus charm?" James asked blankly.

"Do you think there's something going on between them? Well, obviously there is, but I wonder how serious it is."

"Who?"

"Try to follow along James. Morgan and Remus."

He stared. "Something going on between them? You mean, like…?"

"Well, I doubt Remus would let it go that far if he wasn't serious about it. And I doubt Morgan could keep a secret if she wasn't serious. They obviously don't want anyone to know, probably because Sirius would take it badly. Hm, I never would have expected it, but now that I think about it, it kind of works…."

******

"My father's having a party on Sunday night. You just have to come, there will be all sorts of important people there."

Peter frowned. He didn't really like the Buchanan's "friends". Yes, many of them were important. And yes, many of them were rich. But they all seemed a little…sinister. Abby pouted a little at his expression. 

"You have to come, there are people Daddy wants you to meet."

"Like who?"

"Oh, business associates. He thinks you have a lot of potential you know."

Peter wasn't sure how exactly he had so much potential, since he wasn't really doing anything…but, the Buchanans were rich. They could give him everything he'd ever wanted. When he looked at what he'd gained in the past few months- a beautiful girl, money, respect- what did he care if they seemed a little dodgy? After all, Conall was a legitimate businessman.

"Peter." Abby draped her arms around his neck, purring in his ear. "You don't talk about all your friends lately. What are they up to?"

"I thought you didn't like them anyway."

"I never said that. I was just wondering…"

******

Snape strode through the hallways at the Ministry, his manner and posture discouraging anyone from speaking to him. He hated coming here, but there were some potions ingredients that could only be obtained through official channels. If you wanted to obtain them legally, that was, and Snape preferred not to get ingredients for students from his other sources.

He saw Lucius Malfoy only about twenty paces away down a hallway, talking to an attractive dark haired woman. He hoped Lucius would not see him since he really didn't feel like making nice, but of course moments later he heard "Oh Severus?" And he sighed. No way around it.

Lucius bid the woman good bye and strode in his usual commanding manner to where Snape had paused.

"I understand congratulations are in order Lucius."

"Ah well." He crossed his arms in a self-satisfied manner. "No doubt in eleven years you will see him sorted into Slytherin."

__

The mind boggles. But Snape merely said "It will be a welcome change from the little twits I am teaching now."

Lucius made a sort of absent sound, but he was staring after the dark haired woman.

"She looks familiar, who is she?"

"She shouldn't look too familiar, she's firmly in Dumbledore's camp. Or so he thinks." Lucius smirked. "She's got Sirius Black wrapped around her little finger, and he's right next to Dumbledore. Clever girl."


	22. Thrice Defied

__

I know, I know, 3 weeks, I am the most dreadful updater. But this is LOOOOOONG. There was just no good place to break it up. This came to 29 PAGES in Microsoft word!!

****

Chapter 22- Thrice Defied

"Well, clearly Longbottom and Potter are going to be the difficulty. I don't see either of the women as putting up too much of a fight in their condition." 

She shook her head. "Neither of them are that far along Lucius, I wouldn't count them out." 

"I meant they won't want to risk getting in front of any wands though. Supposedly even mild curses would be bad for their children. Surely they're aware of that." 

She nodded slowly. She just wanted to consider all angles. Finally, finally the Dark Lord had given permission to get rid of the lot of them before their children were born, and given her permission to show herself. Her role as a spy among the Aurors had become useless since most of them were no longer really under Ministry control, and she couldn't wait to be finished with the facade, it had worn on her far too long. Soon everyone would know that she was the most trusted servant of the Dark Lord. But first this had to come off correctly. The Dark Lord wanted both the Potters and Longbottoms captured, but not killed. His plan was to draw out Dumbledore, and he seemed to have some sort of bizarre fixation on their children. Clearly, this had not worked in the past, but she was confident this time they were seeing all sides of it. 

"So if we draw out Potter and Longbottom, there should be no problem with taking the women?" 

"Precisely. How do you intend to draw them out?" 

"Ah, my Dear, I think an urgent owl from the Ministry will do the trick."

******

She no longer bothered to keep her voice down as she came down the Potters' back stairs. They had been through the whole house. No one was there. "I told you she wouldn't be here." She said irritably to Malfoy. He shrugged. "Potter left this afternoon, and Black told me himself she would be staying with Longbottom's wife while he was in Scotland. Clearly being pregnant makes them clingy." 

"Fine, Juliet, fine. Then we'll go to the Longbottom's and get them. You should know better than to take Black's word on anything. Obviously he's not the brightest bulb." 

"You must admit Lucius, I'm very convincing." 

"Clearly. Now can I convince you to hurry up? The Dark Lord is waiting for word that we've got them." 

"Calm yourself Lucius, I've sent the ladies in question a little gift that should keep them quiet until we arrive. Shall we level the house then? Just to let them know we were here." 

He smirked. "Amusing, but no, leave it be. We don't have time to waste. We want to get the women before Potter and Longbottom realize it wasn't Crouch who sent that owl." 

They walked out, leaving the door wide open. As their voices died away, Morgan McCarrick pulled off James's invisibility cloak, and putting aside her anger for the moment, tried to think of the fastest way to get to Alice and Lily before them.

******

"Thanks for letting me stay." Lily said honestly to Alice. "James was so glad Crouch wanted him in Scotland. He said he didn't mind being suspended, but I think it was really starting to get to him. I don't see why both James and Frank had to go check out a sighting of Voldemort though. They have those all the time, they always turn out to be false alarms." 

"Maybe Crouch had some reason to think this one was serious. If he's there himself, it must be significant." 

There was a knock at the door, and they both reached for their wands. Maybe it was the supposed sighting of Voldemort in Scotland, but they were both feeling a little jumpy. Alice peeked out the window, and then relaxed as she saw a small uniformed man almost obscured by a large bouquet of flowers. When the delivery man had placed them on the kitchen table, he his touched his cap, nodded to them both, and disappeared. 

"Must be from Frank." Alice was beaming. "He felt really bad about going away so suddenly." 

Lily yawned. "He's so sweet." 

Alice yawned as well, and sank into a chair as she reached for the card. "He is very sweet, isn't he." She tried to read the card, but the words wavered in front of her eyes. In fact, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Lily, do you feel a little...." 

"Sleepy?" Lily murmured, her eyelids dropping. "Alice...it's the flowers...." 

The card dropped from Alice's hand onto the floor. The card that said "Sweet Dreams Ladies, from Lord Voldemort."

******

James stood with his hand in his pockets, his collar turned up against a cold wind. Scotland in January was truly a miserable thing. Frank looked as cold and wet and uncomfortable as he felt. They had been waiting for Crouch for a good half hour, and it was very unlike the man to be late.

"You know…"Frank hesitated, and then shrugged. "Does this feel wrong to you James?"

"Yes." He was glad not to have to be the one to say it. "It's felt a little off from the beginning. And Crouch is never late. Before we met I sent an owl to Sirius asking him to check on Lily and Alice." He glanced around uncomfortably, but there appeared to be no one else out, and why would there be on such a dark, wet night?

"That was a good idea." Frank agreed, and then blew out a breath in frustration. "Something is really off. Look, I know where the Scottish Ministry office is. Let's go back there and check if anyone has heard from Crouch. He wouldn't be late unless something was wrong."

"You're right, let's go-"

They had both turned when a black robed figure stepped into their path….

******

They're dead. Dead. Those words forced their way into Sirius head, but he couldn't believe them, even as he stared at the ruin that had been Frank and Alice Longbottom's house. James had sent an owl asking him to check on them. No real reason, except that there had been increased Death Eater activity, and he had a funny feeling. A funny feeling, and now this.

"Oh no-" Whispered a voice behind him. He spun, wand raised, but only found his cousin, her hand clamped over her mouth in horror. "I'm too late." She did not seem as shocked as he was. "Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore."

He stared at her. Lily and Alice were dead and she seemed strangely calm and cool.

"Morgan, they're dead."

"They're not, they've just been kidnapped. At least I think so." She was talking very fast now. "I was at James and Lily's, I stopped by to pick up some things. I heard voices coming, so I hid under James's cloak, and it was…Death Eaters…they were looking for Lily, but then they realized she was here with Alice, so they were going to come here and kidnap them. That's why James and Frank were called away, Crouch probably isn't even in Scotland, it was just to get them out of the way. So they're not dead, but they will be if we stand here talking about it forever." She finished impatiently. "We have to tell Dumbledore."

"We don't have time for that-"

Her hand closed around his arm painfully hard. "NO! Sirius, we are going to Dumbledore first. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

Without giving him any more time to protest, she disapparated still holding onto his arm, and apparated at the gates of Hogwart's.

"Dumbledore is here?" 

"I don't know, but if he's not someone here will know where he is."

They hurried up the drive towards the castle, where only a few lights burned in windows, due to the late hour. It seemed deserted, with all the students in bed, which was good, because their appearance might have frightened students. They'd gotten almost to the Headmaster's office before they met someone- Filch.

"Intruders! What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see the headmaster." Sirius said impatiently. "It's important."

"I remember you. And you! Troublemakers, always out of bounds, always sneaking around…"

"Listen Mr. Filch, it's really important-" Morgan tried a polite voice, while Sirius was more than willing to just push the man out of their way.

"What's going on here?" Said a voice, behind Filch. Severus Snape stood, arms crossed impassively. "Black? What are you doing here?"

"None of your damn business Snivellus." He spat.

"We're here to see Dumbledore. It's important." Morgan interrupted, trying to emphasize "important" so he knew what she meant, but he didn't seem inclined to take subtle hints, instead he was eyeing Sirius with great dislike.

"The Headmaster will be wanting to see you as well Black. Considering the way you've endangered all of our lives, in fact our entire cause, just for one of your romantic conquests."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You fool! You have no idea what you've done! How can you be so stupid! Juliet Mason, you idiot, she's a Death Eater!" Snape was yelling now.

"That's the most ridiculous-"

"No Sirius, it's true."

He turned on Morgan. "I know you don't like her, but that's-"

"I saw her tonight with Malfoy at James and Lily's-" She snapped back.

"You're lying!"

"Listen to yourself, would I lie about that?"

"What is going on here? What is all this yelling about? You will wake the students." A calm, but firm voice made them all turn. Dumbledore had emerged from the gargoyle that hid the entrance to his office.

"Sir, Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom were kidnapped. I think." Morgan rushed out, nearly tripping over her words she spoke so quickly. He hesitated only a moment.

"Come to my office, the three of you. Argus, if you would be so kind to fetch Minerva, and then Hagrid, and send them to my office?"

Calmed somewhat by Dumbledore's office, Morgan quickly and concisely told him what had transpired at the Potters', and what she and Sirius had found at the Longbottoms'. Sirius did not speak, he seemed unable to digest what they had told him. As soon as she had finished, McGonagall and Hagrid entered, looking sleepy and confused. Dumbledore told them briefly of the situation.

"Morgan, you'll see the floo powder there by the fire?" 

She nodded.

"I want you to go and fetch some people and bring them back here. Those trained for combat- The Prewetts, Lupin, Alastor, Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones- I'm afraid we may have to go after them. Sirius, I need you to go and try to find Frank and James, if they haven't been found by Death Eaters first. Meanwhile, Severus and I will try to find out where they may have been taken.

******

Sirius slammed into his house. He felt odd, part of his mind was focused on what he had to do, another part was completely numb, shut down until this crisis was over and he could deal with what Snape had told him and Morgan had confirmed. There had to be some sort of mistake, or a trick, polyjuice potion perhaps…they had to be wrong.

But he couldn't dwell on it, he had to find James and Frank. He's had an idea. James had sent an owl asking him to check on Lily and Alice. It had been exhausted when it arrived at his house, so he guessed it had flown a good distance in a short time. Perhaps James had sent it from where ever they were in Scotland. It had been sleeping when he left, he only hoped it had not flown off in the meantime.

The door had barely closed behind him when there was a loud crash, like someone falling against his door from outside. Drawing his wand, he pulled it open quickly, hoping to surprise them. For a moment he thought there was no one there, but then he saw the man crumpled at his feet. His face was covered in bruises, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, but Sirius knew the face as well as his own.

"Regulus?"

"Help me…_please_."

******

"Ouch!" Gideon landed next to her with a soft thud. "Wow, that's a longer drop than it looks like." 

Morgan gave him a dirty look. "I noticed when you pushed me."

"Indeed, for a pretty girl, you are surprisingly _un_graceful." He replied.

They looked around. "Bloody hell, this place is bigger than Hogwart's."

Malfoy's estate was one of the largest wizarding estates in England. But she had not imagined it to have such vast grounds. It would take them days to search the place, if it was indeed the place where Lily and Alice were being kept. Morgan had her doubts about that as well, but it was what Regulus Black had told them. She wasn't sure she trusted him, but didn't think he had been lying as he had sobbed out his story. He had been terrified. Personally, she thought it was too late for him to back out, but Sirius had promised if he helped them he would clear the way for Dumbledore to help come up with a way for him to get out of Voldemort's service. And it was from him they learned that there was a vast network of passages and secret rooms under Malfoy's manor, which Voldemort had been using since Dumbledore had discovered his previous location. It seemed likely, and so they had split up, coming at the house from different sides. The eight foot high wall had not been much of a challenge, but Morgan was willing to bet it was not going to be that easy. Malfoy's house would be well protected.

"It looks like the Forbidden Forest." Fabian remarked, nodding towards the dense foliage ahead of them. "Well, let's go." 

They had gone only a few feet when Fabian threw out an arm. "What is that…._thing_?"

The scrambled backwards until they were against the wall again. The thing, which they got a good look at as the moon moved out from behind a cloud, was staring at them from a very human face, for it had a man's head, but it's body was that of a large cat, and it's tail ended curled over into a deadly looking stinger, like that of a scorpion.

"For the boys who didn't pay attention in class, that thing is a manticore." Whispered Morgan.

"Don't suppose it's friendly?"

"Does it _look_ friendly, you dimwit?"

"Uh, maybe we should run?"

"It's faster than us."

"Stun it?"

"It repels spells."

"Alright genius, you come up with something."

Gideon raised his wand. "_Prigionate_!"

A glittering, shimmering cage surrounded the creature, which seemed to anger it. It started toward them only to be stopped by the bars of the cage she had conjured.

"What did you do?"

"Imprisoning spell, but I'm not very good at it, it won't last more than a minute. Run!"

******

"Hey, I think she's waking up." Snickered a man's voice. A very unpleasant man's voice. Lily felt drowsy and hung over, and her head was pounding. 

"Stop it, what are you doing?" Asked another man's voice.

"I was just going to give her a jolt, wake her up."

"You idiot, Lucius said the Dark Lord said not to use any spells on them. He doesn't want morons like you hurting their children before he's decided what he's going to do with them."

She felt strangely unconcerned, considering that she had no idea where she was or what was happening. She had been with Alice, there had been those pretty flowers, and…she remembered what had happened-obviously the flowers had drugged them both. And then they had been taken- well, she wasn't sure. Cautiously, she opened an eye. It was dark. Still night then? Or were they somewhere underground? Surprisingly, she was in very little pain, which did not fit with her past encounters with Death Eaters. She seemed to be in a bed rather than a cold floor like the last time.

She heard a door open, and then close, and someone said "_Lumos_." A soft light filled the small room, which had stone walls and was windowless and bare aside from the small bed.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Lucius Malfoy said pleasantly. "You really made it too easy this time. Your husband was so easily lured away. You and Mrs. Longbottom so cheerfully accepted my Master's little gift. I thought you were supposed to be _clever_?"

"What did you do with James?" She might be scared, Malfoy was a powerful wizard, but she'd be damned if she was going to show it.

He gave her a bored look. "James? Oh, Potter you mean? I killed him."

"You're lying." 

"No, I'm not actually. But if it makes you feel any better it was quick. _Avada Kedavra_, just like that." He snapped his fingers. "He'd made a nuisance of himself."

Something inside of Lily froze. He could be lying, but why? He was more than capable of killing, one more life was nothing to him. But for some reason, despite his easy words, she didn't believe it. She would know if James was dead. She would have felt...something...it would be a like a part of herself dying. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. But she didn't share that with Malfoy. James might not be dead yet, but they were by no means out of danger.

"So Mrs. Potter, I suppose you must be wondering now if I am going to kill you. I can assure you, nothing would please me more. Because really nothing irritates me more than mudbloods who think they are the equals of pure-blooded wizards. But no, I am not going to kill you. As it were, the Dark Lord has some sort of interest in your child. So the question remains, Mrs. Potter, what is so significant about your child?" Malfoy began pacing, talking more to himself than her. "It cannot be lineage, for obviously though the Potters are a pureblood family they are not one of great consequence. And your family, well, that's an embarrassment really." He mused, stroking his chin. "So it must be something else."

Truthfully, she had no idea what he was talking about, but she was relieved. It seemed they were not going to kill her immediately, and on Voldemort's orders he would not hurt her badly enough to harm the baby. Despite the enormous relief, worry lodged in her mind somewhere. Voldemort was interested in their baby. Why? What significance could an infant have to one of the most dangerous dark wizards in history?

******

James was angrier than he had ever been in his life, and at himself. They had been so incredibly stupid, so incredibly reckless, not even bothering to call the Ministry and make sure Crouch had sent for them. They had walked into a trap and left Lily and Alice alone at the mercy of Death Eaters. He did not doubt Lily's ability to defend herself, but he also knew that with her condition even generally mild spells could be dangerous.

He paced, in a small, stone room. He and Frank had had no chance against the Death Eaters, there had been five of them against the two of them. It occurred to James to wonder why they had bothered to bring them here, rather than just kill them. He could only assume that they wanted information from him on Dumbledore's activities, like last time. And yet it seemed as though Lucius Malfoy was giving the orders, they had seen no sign of Lord Voldemort.

Where ever they were, they had gotten there by portkey, so he hadn't even a general idea of where it might be, he had only gotten a brief glimpse of winding passageways. Every once on awhile he thought he heard a sound, but through obviously thick stone walls it was impossible to make anything out.

It was cold in there, and he shivered slightly and wondered where Lily was, and wondered if she was cold, if she was hurt. He knew she was frightened, he was. Still, they had lived through this sort of thing before, they could again, if he just kept his head. But there was a new complication. The baby. He wondered if Voldemort knew of it, and if he knew of it, would it make any difference? Of course not, what did Voldemort care about an unborn child.

His fear and useless anger solidified into something else, something new- resolve. He might die here, this time, but Lily and by extension his child would survive. That was all that mattered. He was prepared, he wasn't afraid, he was a Gryffindor for a reason.

******

"I don't understand why we don't just kill them. Why are we playing this game? What is his sudden interest in babies?" Lucius Malfoy rose in a languid manner, walking over to the fire. Snape did not even bother to answer. Malfoy had been going on in this way for several minutes. It drove him mad to not be privy to all Lord Voldemort's plans. 

Snape was pretending to not know or care, but it was in fact a subject that Dumbledore had considered a great deal lately. Snape had little faith in divination in general, and in general the Hogwart's divination teachers were the worst of the lot. The Headmaster, a sensible man, took it with a grain of salt as well, but he had seen a few true Seers in his time, and he claimed that one who was known to have the gift was circulating whispers about a child born in July. Such things were predicted all the time with little significance, but it was possible that Lord Voldemort knew of such rumors. If that was the case, Snape thought he was a fool to place so much faith in vague rumors, but then he knew the Potters and Longbottoms had irked the Dark Lord for too long. They embarrassed him by constantly managing to slip out of his grasp.

Snape glanced at his watch. There was a rescue mission underway. With any luck this would all be over by morning.

"Am I keeping you from something Severus?" Hissed Lucius.

"All this talk of mudbloods and muggle lovers bores me." He replied. "The Dark Lord has his reasons."

******

"Do you reckon Morgan and the boys got in all right?" Whispered Marlene McKinnon, while they hid behind a small outbuilding around which they could see the manor house, illuminated by an unusually bright half moon.

"I hope so, we might need the help, that's the third Death Eater we've seen, and that's just outside." Lupin whispered back.

"Shh!" Hissed Moody at both of them. "Are you trying to give away our position?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Moody, they can't hear us from three hundred feet away."

"Shhh!"

They watched as the black cloaked figure slipped inside, and then Moody said "let's go."

Disillusioned as they were, it would be impossible to spot them quickly and quietly making their way the last few hundred feet to the house. There had been wards around the grounds, but they had been weak and easily disabled by Moody. So far, it had been easy, a little too easy.

Remus supposed they were lucky that Malfoy's estate was so large, and therefore impossible to guard properly. They easily slipped in though a window protected only by a simple _colloportus_ charm. It was darker inside, and they paused for a moment to allow their eyes to adjust to it rather than alerting someone to their presence by using "_lumos_". They had moved only a few steps when Marlene tripped over something and Moody threw out a hand to catch her.

"What-?" She gave a small cry quickly muffled by her hand when she saw that she had tripped over a figure lying crumpled on the ground. A young man who was clearly dead.

"Oh Merlin, it's Sirius Black." She whispered.

"No, it's Regulus. They must have found out he betrayed them." Once he recovered from the shock of seeing someone who looked eerily like one of his closest friends lying dead, he stared at the young man dispassionately, feeling only that it was such a waste. He'd been young, and not unintelligent. Just too swept up in his parent's pure-blood beliefs, lacking his brother's conviction and strength. "He should have known you can't get out of Voldemort's service."

******

Clearly Voldemort had learned from his earlier mistakes, for when she was unceremoniously pushed into the dark chamber where he sat, black robed, masked figures were lined up along the walls. Too many of them. There would be no escaping this time, Lily knew. But she drew strength from the fact that he would not kill her, Malfoy had said so.

"Well Mrs. Potter." Long white fingers drummed on the armrest of the chair. "We meet again. I trust you are finding your accommodation comfortable? We wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, in your delicate condition."

She said nothing, but her stomach contracted in horror when she saw the enormous black snake coiled at his feet. She shivered slightly, but stood her ground. Perhaps she would find out what Malfoy had been talking about when he said Voldemort had an interest in the baby.

"Mrs. Potter, I must admit I fear it is a waste of time to not just kill you. Certainly the last thing the world needs is more Potters. But I have sources of information you do not, and I think it may be my interest to keep you alive until the child is born."

He stared at her, and she felt hypnotized by his eyes on hers. She could not look away, it was as though he was looking right through her, as though he could see everything in her mind. Then, as abruptly as the feeling had started, it stopped. 

"I see you have no knowledge or understanding of this. One would think Dumbledore would keep you better informed. No matter. Take her out of here."

******

Gideon peered around the corner. "Just one. Let's hope he's as thick as he looks."

"Voldemort seems to favor the thick and menacing type, have you noticed?" Agreed Morgan. The man was standing in front of a door, so he was obviously guarding something. They needed to find out what. She couldn't see from where they stood in the dim light, but she thought it might be Crabbe. The idea amused her, because that would be two times she'd gotten the better of him.

"Gid, you want to do the honors?"

"Sure thing." He waited until Crabbe let his guard down, bending over to tie his shoe ("Blimey, he can tie!" Muttered Fabian) and then whipped around the corner. "_Stupefy!_"

They propped him up neatly, a serene smile on his face, and then slipped through the door he had been guarding. It looked like a normal, if luxurious, bedroom.

"Wow, nice digs. Reckon this is Malfoy's room?"

"Well, it must be important, or they wouldn't bother guarding it. Let's look around."

After about twenty minutes, Morgan was starting to get worried. They had found nothing of any significance, and she was willing to bet that very soon either Crabbe would wake up or someone would come to check on him.

"Hang on, I might have found something-" Fabian said. They hurried over to where he was standing by a bare wall. He ran his hand along the wallpaper. "I think there's a door here. Listen." He pounded on the wall, and they heard a hollow sound.

"I think you're right. How do we get it open? Try pushing."

After several minutes of pushing and prodding, Gideon inadvertently hit a catch, and the door swung open, revealing poorly lit stone steps, leading down. Fabian grabbed him mid-victory dance. "We don't have time for that. Come on."

Despite the faint light as they got deeper into the stone passageway, none of them lit their wands, there was no reason to draw attention to themselves before they needed to. The narrow uneven steps led down to an equally dark hallway. 

"Wow, this is so Malfoy!" Muttered Gideon. 

"Prewett, is that you?" They all jumped as a voice sounded from behind one of the doorways spaced along the hall. 

"Who's there?" 

Aside from their brush with the manticore and Crabbe, they had not met any opposition yet. It was too easy. 

"It's Frank!" 

"Alohomora!" It didn't work. "No good. Alright then, stand back Frank, I'm just going to blast through the door." 

When the dust cleared Frank was standing there, seemingly unharmed. 

"Merlin, this is too easy! Where are the others?" 

"Others? I only knew of James." 

"Lily and Alice too." 

"Damn! I should have known. Well, they've got to be around here somewhere. How did you get in?" 

"Moody disabled the wards, and after that it was easy. Except for the manticore..." 

"Right, let's look around."

******

James glanced around at the Death Eaters. So many, far too many to take on even if he had a wand, which he didn't. 

"Potter, we have an interest in your wife. But you know what that means, don't you? You're expendable. And you've made yourself a nuisance." 

Malfoy was speaking, James knew, although he was masked. Voldemort had not spoken, but was merely looking on with no expression. 

Malfoy raised his wand. "Poor Lily. It's so sad to be a young widow." 

James glanced at the nearest Death Eater. The man was no more than five feet away. 

"_Avada Kedavra_!" 

James dove, grabbing the man nearest him and then rolling, so that the curse hit him instead, with an impact that jarred James's head against the stone floor, but he was now at the door. He heaved the Death Eater off of him, and grabbed his wand in the process, using it to blast open the door. Behind him he heard "Oh stop playing games Potter. Well, don't just stand there you idiots, go after him!" 

James ducked around a corner, and ran full into someone, knocking them down. He heard footsteps behind him, so pointed his wand at the man on the ground. "_Imperio_!" A dreamy look came over his face. "_Tell me where Lily Potter is_!" 

He pointed "Go left at the end of the corridor." 

James wanted to laugh. He had never used that curse before, he hadn't actually thought it would work. 

"_Good, um, now....stop the men behind me_!" 

Feeling rather impressed with his own cleverness, he ran down the corridor and took a left where the man had said, and his heart dropped. There was a long corridor with any number of doors, and he knew they were right behind him. 

"Freeze Potter." 

It was not Malfoy, but the cool, high voice of Voldemort.

James turned slowly. In the dim hallway, he could see those red eyes bearing down on him. He realized he was going to duel with Lord Voldemort, he was going to lose, he was going to die, and it would probably be painful. But for some reason he was curiously unafraid. At least he was going to die fighting. There were worse things. 

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he ducked, and threw back the first thing that came to mind, which was merely "_Impedimenta_!" Voldemort flicked it aside as though it were some sort of annoyance rather then a spell.

  
Just because he'd resigned himself to dying didn't mean he was going to make it easy. 

"Potter, if you die quietly I might be willing to make it quick and painless. If you insist on playing games- _Crucio_!" 

"_Protego_!" 

The spell bounced off and ricocheted into the wall, leaving a large hole. 

"_Avada Ke_-" 

Suddenly a jet of light came from behind James and struck the ceiling over his head. Already unstable, the wall of the hallway began to shake, and Stones began to fall from the ceiling, cutting off the killing curse in mid-word. While James stared, frozen, part of the ceiling crashed down in front of him, cutting him off from Voldemort. He turned, and found Lily standing behind him. 

"These old buildings are _so_ unsafe." 

"You're brilliant." 

"Oh, I know."

"How did you-?"

"Do you really want to discuss this now?" She glanced at the wall of rubble, which was vibrating as though spells were hitting it from the other side.

"No, let's go!" He seized her hand and they took down the nearest hallways. The place was an underground maze of tunnels and they had no idea if they were going the right way or anywhere at all. He heard voices coming and ducked into a side passage, until he realized he knew that voice.

"Moody?"

The older Auror turned and saw them. "Well it took the two of you long enough to find us." He said.

_______________________________________________________________

__

The manticore description came from "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them". I bought it the other day. The smart-ass who worked at the bookstore asked if I was aware Harry Potter was for kids. I asked him if he thought it made good business sense to question a woman holding a credit card. He decided it wasn't. I concurred. He apologized. I won. Ha.


	23. Recovery

_Ahem.  Yes.  Over 2 months.  I have no excuse but that real life has become remarkably demanding in many ways.  And I suspect this is only the eye of the storm, there is more to come.  I am thinking of taking this story down entirely, editing out the parts I hate and some of the more glaring canon errors, and re-posting it when I actually have time to do it properly.  Thoughts?_

**Chapter 23- Recovery**

"Oy Sirius!"  Morgan pounded on his door again.  "Open the door!"  She waited a moment, there was no sound from inside.  She pounded again.  "I know you're in there, open the door.  I'm not leaving until you do."  She waited a moment longer and there was no response.  "You know I'm not too much of a lady to blast down this door Sirius Black!"

That worked, as she heard the bolt slide back, although he did not open the door, so she let herself in.

"Merlin, you look awful."

"Morgan, really, I just want you to leave me alone."

She shook her head.  "Nope, I've left you alone, and I've decided you wallowed in self-pity long enough and it's time you snapped out of it.  People are starting to wonder if you're okay."

"I don't want to see anyone, and if you're smart you'll stay away as well.  With my luck I'll get you killed."

"Look, I know you're being all noble and drowning in guilt and whatnot, but we really don't have time for the drama."

That didn't have the desired effect, he went on staring dully out the window.

"It's not your fault Sirius.  She had all of us fooled, she was really good at it.  After Rob died…"  She frowned and corrected herself.  "…After she killed him that is, we all played right into her hands.  It was a brilliant plan…there is no way you could have known."  She knelt right in front of him so he couldn't avoid her gaze.  "I wish you hadn't found out about her the way you did, Snape was a bastard to put it that way.  He's not so all-knowing, he only found out the day before, and even then just because Malfoy let it slip.  Sirius, we all fell for it."

When he said nothing, she went on.  "I've just come from visiting James and Lily.  They're fine, and so is the baby.  And guess what, they found out it's a boy!"

She had hoped that that would at least elicit a comment, but there was nothing.

"Sirius, you have to stop taking this all on yourself.  It's not your fault, and everything turned out okay.  Everyone is safe."

"Oh really?  What about Regulus?"

"No!"  She said, more sharply than she meant to.  "You absolutely cannot blame yourself for that.  He brought it on himself when he joined the Death Eaters.  You did what you could for him.  He was his own man and he made his own bad choices through no fault of yours.  If you want to blame anyone for what happened to Regulus, blame your parents, I've no doubt they encouraged him to Voldemort.  It's not your fault he wasn't as strong as you."

He said nothing, it was as though he didn't even see her.  "Sirius, please, don't do this to yourself…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

James could not sleep.  He knew he needed to sleep, he was exhausted, and after all they had been through, he ought to be.  He glanced over at Lily, asleep, and could not shake the feeling that they had come close, too close.  He would not lose her.  Without her, he wouldn't have anything to fight for.  Three times, they had barely escaped Voldemort, how many more times would their luck hold out?  It was a dangerous world they lived in, and soon it would be more dangerous, soon there would be another person to protect, someone entirely defenseless.

Lily stirred.  "You can't sleep either?"

He shook his head wordlessly, staring at the ceiling.

"Lily, should we just get out of it?"  He finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Get out of this.  Get out of the war, out of the Order get out of the country if we have to.  We could move away, somewhere where we'd be safe, where we wouldn't be looking over our shoulder for Voldemort all the time.  Where the baby would be safe."

"Would you really be happy with that James?"  She sounded as though she already knew the answer to that, and was just surprised that he didn't see it.

"If that's what it takes, to keep you safe, to keep him safe."

She smiled, and laid a hand against his cheek.  "You're sweet, but you know it can't be that way.  I don't know why now, or why here, but I know this is our battle James.  We're a part of this, it's our world and we can't just walk away from it.  You wouldn't be happy with that either.  I know it sounds like the easiest thing to do and maybe the safest, the most sensible, but you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, knowing you'd left your friends behind to fight.  Do you remember at graduation, when Dumbledore said we would someday have to choose between what was right and what was easy?  This is that choice.  It would be easier to leave this all behind, but it would be wrong.  We'll protect this baby with everything we've got, but we'll do it here.  I can't help thinking there's a reason we were born in this time and this place, there's a reason we're in this war.  This is our battle, and whatever comes from it, we can't run away."

He stared at her, slightly illuminated by the moonlight from the window.  His wife was not a seer, but sometimes she had a clarity and vision that made him wonder.  He had never heard her speak with this sort of conviction before, and it frightened him a little.  She softened it by then leaning and kissing him lightly.  "And we're not going to be able to do it on no sleep.  Try to sleep James."

"I wish I knew what was going to happen."

"We can't, all we can do is face it when it comes."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Remus arrived home, still quite early, to find Morgan asleep in his bed.  He was pleased, although he didn't know if she'd intended to wait for him or if she'd just meant to "lie down for a moment" and fallen asleep, as that was what she usually did.  He didn't want to wake her, she was exhausted, and in his opinion, trying to do too much.  She was worried sick about Sirius, as they all were.  Although they would both deny it violently, she and Sirius depended on each other and his depression and withdrawal over Juliet's real role in the war was more upsetting than she was letting on.

Though he didn't want to wake her, he could not help reaching out to brush back a lock of hair that was falling over her face.  She was usually a deep sleeper, but now she stirred slightly and caught his hand, clutching it against her chest and immediately falling back asleep, her breathing slow and regular.  He was now effectively trapped unless he woke her up.  "Morgan, I need that hand back."

She stirred slightly and muttered "Hm" but did not release him.

"Hey, come on, you're going to have to wake up and let me go."  He said, giving her shoulder a gentle shake with his other hand.

She opened her eyes, blinked at him in confusion, and released his hand.  "De an uair a the e?"

He had picked up a few of her Gaelic expressions, mostly the more vulgar ones, since English tended to desert her when she was tired or upset.  Now he raised an eyebrow.

"In English?"

"Oh."  She rubbed her eyes and screwed up her face in thought.  "I asked what time it was."

"Only half past nine.  Did you see Sirius?"

She stretched and nodded, looking grim.  "Nothing.  No better.  He just stares and never says anything unless it's to blame himself for everything.  Even for Regulus."

"I'm going to ask James to go by and try talking to him again.  Sometimes I've seen James snap him out of these moods when no one else can."  He gave her a careful look.  "Are _you_ all right?"

"Me?"  She looked confused.  "Of course.  Why?"

"Because you're always okay, and people just take it for granted.  And even if you're not okay, you wouldn't say so unless someone asked.  So I'm asking."

Unexpectedly, she smiled.  "I love you."

He was speechless.  How easily such things came to her.  The words were so easy for her, she said them without any fear.  She wasn't afraid to give him that much power, and he could do the same for her.  Abandoning what he had been doing, in two steps he crossed the room towards the young woman sitting on his bed, watching her eyes darken as she looked up at him.  She had the power to hurt him, but she could also save him, and he knew they all might need that before this war ended.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Your cover is blown then?"

Juliet rolled her shoulders slightly, tired and cold and sore, that was what she got for her years of living undercover, having to put up with all the tiresome Ministry work, having to put up with all their bumbling attempts to fight her master.

"Yes Bella, my cover is blown."  She said tiredly, with no patience for the other woman, who looked positively gleeful.  Bella had always resented the pull she had with the Dark Lord.  There was no loyalty amongst Death Eaters, it was each man, or woman, for herself.  "I'm glad really, it was tiresome.  Aside from your cousin.  He was amusing."

The comment hit its mark.  To be reminded of that particular blemish on her family's record of service to the Dark Lord generally irritated her.

"He's a fool."  She said sharply.

"He's a good shag."  She replied airily, liking the horrified look that drew.

"Vulgar as always Juliet," came Lucius's smooth voice behind her.  "Our Lord wishes to see you."

Her insides froze.  He would be angry, her cover blown, her position compromised.  It was not so much her position in the Ministry, he had other spies there, but her position so close to someone in Voldemort's inner circle had been valuable.  Worse yet, she did not know who had blown her cover.  Yes, he would be angry.

But the fault was hers, and so she would submit to whatever her master wanted from her.  She pushed open the door to his chamber.

"My Lord."

The voice came, and in it the word she had expected.

"_Crucio_."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sirius?"  James knocked again, and as Morgan had predicted, there was no answer.  "Sirius, mate, open the door."

Nothing.

"I know you're there, open the bloody door already."

He sighed and waited.  Nothing.

"I'll blast through it if I have to."

As predicted, that worked.  Maybe just concerned about the reactions of his neighbors if someone blasted his door in, Sirius opened the door.  Morgan had been right, James noted immediately, he looked awful.  He had clearly not slept in days.

"James, I just want to be left alone.  I've already nearly gotten you killed once, don't give me the opportunity to finish the job."  He stared to shut the door, but James stopped it with his hand.

"Listen, since you seem determined to be an idiot, let me spell it out for you.  I'm standing right here Sirius.  I'm not dead.  I'm not leaving, until you understand that your friends are not going to let you do this to yourself.  It's going to take a lot more than you to kill me pal."  He pushed past Sirius, who didn't put up much of a resistance, into the apartment.  "We all think it's about time you got over yourself.  Mate, _nobody knew_.  Lily was completely fooled, even tried to be friends with her.  Even Dumbledore didn't know.  I know you think pretty damn highly of yourself but you're not smarter than Dumbledore."

Sirius mumbled something that wasn't quite intelligible, but James made out "Regulus."

He crossed his arms over his chest.  "What about him then?  He dug his own grave with no help from you.  It was a shame and bloody waste of a young man who was probably intelligent and able at some point, but he was poisoned by his family's ideology, and he made the wrong choices.  It's a bloody shame Sirius, but they were _his_ choices."

"That was my family too."  Sirius snapped, his voice a little stronger.

"No, it was not."  James said just as sharply.  "Have you never listened to a damn thing Dumbledore has told us?  It's about choices Sirius.  Regulus _chose_ to become a Death Eater, just as you _chose_ not to.  He stopped being your family years ago.  You should know better, you should know who your real family is.  For what it's worth Padfoot, I consider you a brother."

Grey eyes met hazel, and for the first time since he had come in, James saw, with a feeling a relief, a spark of life in his friend's.

"Lily could have died."  He said pointedly, trying to get a rise out of James.

"Lily is fine."  He replied mildly.  "She said to see that you're eating properly."

"The entire Order could have been compromised."  He went on.

"Well fuck it Sirius, the entire Order could be compromised any day, by any one of us.  There are risks we all take because there is a war going on.  We're not blind to those risks, and you really need to get over imagining that you are powerful enough to save or condemn all of us!"

There was a long silence, but James saw some of the darkness leave his face.  Sometimes that was what you had to do to get through to Sirius.  Finally he spoke.

"Morgan…she said…you found out it's a boy?"

An infectious grin spread across James's face.  "Damn straight it's a boy.  You should see the things I got for the nursery, all quidditch."  He then turned very serious.  "That's another reason I came to see you today.  I needed to talk to you about something important.  About the baby.  We want you to be the Godfather."

Immediately, Sirius shook his head.  "No James, not me.  Ask Remus to do it."

"Why?"

"I'll just…screw it all up."

"Padfoot, I'm asking _you_.  Do this.  For me.  For Lily.  It would mean a lot.  To both of us."

There was another long silence while James watching him look for another excuse.  Finally, he shrugged, with the first real smile anyone had seen from him in weeks.  "Well, for Lily maybe…"


	24. Of a Prophecy

_Well, not quite two months this time, right?  I'm getting better, right?  Review, it's positive reinforcement!  This chapter is depressing, but a pretty major plot point!_

**Chapter 24- Of a Prophecy**

It was late, his fire had burned down to nothing, and a creeping cold began to invade the room, but staring into his dying fire, Albus Dumbledore didn't notice. Over and over again the words rang through his head- _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

He sighed, his mind running in the useless circle of why now and why these children. Of course, they were hardly children anymore, considering they would soon have children of their own, but they seemed that way to him...so young. Too young to be facing danger and death every day, too young to have this sort of responsibility. They should be looking forward to the births of their children with nothing buy joy, without a vague and terrifying prophecy hanging over them.

He actually considered not telling them, letting them have their happiness and damn the consequences, but even as that occurred to him he knew they had to know.  He was not the only one who had heard of the prophecy; it had been overheard, through his own carelessness, meeting the Seer in a place like the Hog's Head.  Of course, who would have suspected she actually was a Seer, he had certainly guessed, in the course of their interview, that she had no gift whatsoever.  He could hardly believe when she had made a true prophecy, _this_ prophecy, that carried such importance for their world.

He knew he had to consider the possibility that the very Dark Lord mentioned in the prophecy knew of it, and it would take him very little time to figure out who the children mentioned in it were. 

And so, they must be protected, and to be protected, the parents had to know.  It fell to him to tell them, and it was a task that Albus Dumbledore wished he did not have to face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lily knew James was awake, but showed no more inclination to get up, or even to move, than she did.  It was Saturday morning, and there were just not enough days when they got to actually stay in bed all morning and sleep, or not sleep as the case sometimes was.  At any rate, it was a rare luxury.

"What do you think of William?"  She asked suddenly.

"William?  Who's William?"  He sounded suspicious.

"One of my many lovers."  She answered sarcastically.  "As a _name_ James, for the baby."

"Oh.  I don't know, I don't love it.  And we can't use it now, because every time we said his name I'd think of your "many lovers"."

"How about Andrew?"

"Gods, no, remember that Slytherin kid with the funny teeth who used to stare with his tongue hanging out whenever you walked by?  His name was Andrew."

"I kind of like David."

"That's better.  But see here, I still like James Jr.  Start a tradition and all.  He can name his son James Potter III, and it sounds all impressive."

"It's not that I have anything against the name love, it's just that if we have 2 Jameses, they'll start calling him Jamie or Jim or Jimmy or something, and you know Sirius will call him Jimbo.  And it would drive me crazy."

"My Mum used to call me Jamie.  When I was little, I mean."

"And when you were twenty, I remember."

"I hated that.  Okay, you're right."

"Of course I am.  You see how easy it is when you just accept that?"

"How about Harry?"  He suggested.

Lily sat up suddenly in bed, a shocked look on her face.  "Oh bloody hell…oh…no, oh shit!"

"Well, it's not _that_ bad, I kind of like Harry!"  He exclaimed defensively.  His wife did not swear often.

"No, not that!  It's Saturday!"

"Yes…?"  He thought this obvious, why else would they be lying in bed pondering names and not at work?

"We were supposed to meet Dumbledore on Saturday morning, in…bloody hell, ten minutes!"

James threw aside the covers, repeatedly muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "duck" but Lily guessed that was not exactly it.

"You didn't tell me that!"  He voice was muffled from inside the closet.

"I did so!"

"Did not."  He muttered, then before she could respond added.  "What does he want to see us about?"

"Didn't say.  And I did so."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Frank and Alice apparated to the gates just outside Hogwarts, the castle looming above them.  It was a beautiful day, not too warm, with a slight breeze so that waves skittered across the lake.  Despite that, Frank had a feeling of foreboding.  No matter how old you are, there was something about being summoned by the Headmaster that made you feel like a first year about to get detention.

"Are you _sure_ he didn't say what this was about?"  He asked his wife.  She sighed and pressed her lips together, a pretty good indication that he had asked that question one too many times.

"For.  The.  Last. Time.  _No_."

"Sorry."

"We're about to find out anyway."

"I don't like it, I don't get why he summoned only us and not the entire Order.  That can't be good."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Severus glanced out the window and was surprised to see someone with blazing red hair approaching the castle.  He squinted and decided that it was indeed Lily Evans, which meant the man with her would be Potter.  He could not imagine what they would be doing at Hogwarts, there was no meeting of the Order planned, and in summer the castle was empty except for a few teachers who remained, and somehow he doubted they were there to see Professor Sprout.

Lily Evans was visibly pregnant now, and that made Severus scowl.  The last thing the world needed was more Potters.  The only thing that could possibly be worse, in his opinion, was the idea of Black procreating.  And with that disturbing thought he turned back to his potions text.  He would not concern himself with Potter, Evans, or their potential offspring.

He barely regained his concentration before he was again distracted by a tapping at the window.  He glanced up in annoyance and saw a distinctive bird, a dark grey owl that he knew too well.  He relieved it of its letter and it flew off immediately, indicating no response was necessary.  And when he saw the note he could see why, it was an order, not a request.

_Severus, meet me at the manor at half past two, it's important.  L.M._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Jelly slugs," announced Lily to the gargoyle in the hallway.  James started at her.

"How do you know the password?"

"He said it in the note."

"The note you didn't tell me about?"

"Is it my fault you never listen?"

"Hard to listen to something you never told me."

She blew out a breath in frustration and knocked on the door.

They were more than a little surprised when they stepped in the office and found Frank and Alice already there.  All four faces bore traces of relief now, figuring it couldn't be so bad if there were other people there too.

"Hey.  I didn't know…anyone else would be here.  Is Dumbledore…?"

"Not here yet."  Frank replied.  "We just got here too."  There was a brief, nervous silence.  "Any idea what this is about?"

Lily and James both shook their heads.  "Some sort of mission, you reckon?"  James ventured.

"It doesn't seem like out of the entire Order he'd pick us for a mission _now_."  Alice pointed out logically.

"Oh, good point."

They got no further than that because the door opened and the Headmaster stepped in, looking as sober as they had ever seen him, and looking every one of his many years.

"Thank you for coming."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Severus had long ago ceased to be awed by Malfoy Manor.  It did not take a great deal of skill to inherit a vast manor and fortune from your father, though with the way Lucius lorded over the place you'd think he'd built it with his own two hands.  Severus knew Malfoy had never done a day of work in his life, unless you counted bowing and scraping to the Dark Lord.

And Lucius was in is prime "Lord of the Manor" position when a house elf showed Severus to his study.  Sitting in a high-backed leather chair with a glass of amber liquid in his hand.  "Good afternoon Severus.  May I offer you a drink?"

"Thank you, no."  He said stiffly.  This act did not impress him.

"So formal, Severus darling," hissed a voice behind him.  He turned to see Bellatrix draped elegantly over a chair behind him.  He was not surprised to see her there, he had long suspected she and Lucius were sleeping together.  He was willing to bet Narcissa was off shopping or on a holiday at some sort of resort.  She was pretty, but too compliant, and she lacked the insane quality Malfoy liked in his women.  No matter which side you were on, Bellatrix Lestrange was insane.  He wondered, idly, if Rodolphus knew he was sharing his wife with Malfoy, or if he even cared.  Then Severus realized he really didn't want to think about the bizarre sexual practices of his fellow Death Eaters, he had enough trouble sleeping as it was.

"What is so important?  I shouldn't be long away from Hogwarts, Dumbledore will notice."

Lucius narrowed his eyes.  "Do not forget who your _real_ master is Severus."

He narrowed his eyes in return.  "I can best serve him by maintaining my position at Hogwarts.  It would do precious little good to my _real_ master were I to be discovered."

Malfoy seemed to accept that, and gave a short regal nod.  "There has been a prophecy."

Severus snorted.  Divination was, in his opinion, a joke.  A waste of time to pay it any mind.  Malfoy gave him an annoyed look.  "Well, what of it?"  He said.  "There are thousands of prophecies made.  They're mostly rubbish."

"Mostly."  Malfoy swirled the liquid in his glass.  "Not always.  This prophecy was told to Albus Dumbledore.  It is about the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, my source heard only half of the prophecy.  I would like you to find out the rest, from the old man.  Also, find out what you can about the new Hogwarts Divination teacher, it is she who made the prophecy."

"What was the prophecy?  It will be easier to find out what he knows if I am not completely ignorant."

"It could be many things.  We think it concerns the Potters or the Longbottoms.  You attended Hogwarts at the same time they did, did you not?"

"I was no friend of theirs."  He said quickly.  That, at least, was the truth.  "I won't learn anything from them."

"No matter, I have another source to learn about the Potters."

"Who?"  He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  "Not Black again?  I suppose he'll be more careful who he's taking to bed."  Then again perhaps not.

"No, someone else.  Never mind.  Work on the old man."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dumbledore regarded them through his half moon glasses almost sadly as he sat behind his desk.  James thought that he had never seen Dumbledore look so troubled, and that frightened him, for a wizard who had done and seen so much to look so worried…

"A few days ago…"  The old wizard began, seemed to reconsider, shook his head, and began again.  "A few days ago, I went to the Hog's Head, in Hogsmeade, to interview an applicant for the post of divination teacher.  If I had my way I would not continue to offer the subject at Hogwarts, but there are parents who wish their children to study it, and this particular applicant is a descendant of Cassandra Trelawny, a well-known Seer.  I was not surprised that she showed no sign of having a gift.  But as I was leaving, she spoke, she made a prophecy that I believe to be real."  He sighed, his eyes strangely bright, and then waved his wand so that a silvery figure appeared out of it.  It spoke in a harsh, rasping voice.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Confused as he was, a few things penetrated James's mind.  _Born as the seventh month dies…that's the end of July.  Born to those who have thrice defied him…that can't possibly mean us_.  He looked up at Dumbledore, who lowered his wand as the figure dissolved into nothingness.

"What…what does it mean?"  Muttered Frank, in a strangled voice.

"The one the prophecy speaks of, I believe it to be one of your children," said Dumbledore simply.  There was no way to soften the blow of these words.

"It might not be!"  Alice said, her voice verging on hysteria.   "It might be another child, it might be a muggleborn child!"

"Whose parents have three times defied Voldemort?"  He asked gently.

Lily was slowly shaking her head.  "And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"  She repeated, looking at Dumbledore with huge eyes.  "That means…that means that this child has to either kill Voldemort…or die?"  The bleak sound of her voice on the last word was heartbreaking.

"Yes."

"What is the meaning of-"  Frank began to ask something else, but was interrupted by Lily, who had risen.

"No!"  She said, her voice sharp. No longer frightened, but determined.  Her eyes blazed at the headmaster.  "It's not true!  I won't allow it to be.  I have given everything, everything, for this war!  My childhood, I've risked my life; I have done everything you've asked of me!  I don't care what some prophecy says, I will not sacrifice my child!  I don't give a damn about the wizarding world or the greater good, this is my child and I won't let him be hurt!  You can just find another savior for the wizarding world because it will not be my baby!"

She turned and fled the room, followed a moment later by James.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He lost her when he got caught by a trick stair, and there were unlimited hiding places in a castle the size of Hogwarts.  He finally found her in the library, staring out a window unseeing at the grounds, tears coursing down her face.

"Lily?"  He said softly.

"_Why_?  Why us?  Haven't we given enough?  I don't understand." she gasped out.

"I don't know why."

"I won't let it happen James.  I don't care what I have to do.  He'll be safe, and happy.  I can make it not be true."

"We both can."

She turned into his arms, pressing her face into his shoulder.  He could hardly believe that an hour ago they had been planning and laughing about names.  The birth of this baby that they were so looking forward to now seemed fraught with dangers.  A helpless baby, it would be in their hands to protect him from this prophecy becoming a reality.

"We can protect him Lily."  He said, still very much afraid, but determined. 

"You will not do it alone."  Said Albus Dumbledore from the doorway.


End file.
